Storybook Journey
by Hikari Chrysant
Summary: FFXII Universe. Tsuna dkk. tanpa sengaja terseret ke dalam dunia buku. Mereka tak punya pilihan lagi kecuali mencari tahu kebenarannya dan menyelesaikan lembar buku cerita itu./1827 and others.
1. The King and His Son

**Ahaha, halo minna-san. Kali ini, saya mencoba untuk membuat fic multichap yang rada-rada adventure-ish (?). Jadi romance-nya ga terlalu di'wah'kan kayak di drama-drama. Waktu saya main suatu game RPG, entah kenapa tiba-tiba muncul ide ini. **

**Untuk update, saya nggak tahu bakal cepet atau nggak. Tapi akan saya usahakan cepet, deh, walaupun sekolah saya semakin hari semakin sadis…**

**Dan nggak menutup kemungkinan kalau saya akan mem-publish oneshot lain waktu nggak ngelanjutin fic ini. #dor**

**Mumpung ini masih ****agak senggang****, jadi saya sempat-sempatkan ngetik. Sebelum tugas kembali membanjiri saya. Oh tidaaaak…#diinjek**

**Saa, happy reading, minna!**

* * *

**Storybook Journey**

**Pair: 1827, and others (any suggestions?)**

**Genre: Adventure, Romance**

**Warning: Absurdness, possible OOC, typos (sudah berusaha saya hilangkan), romance yang agak lelet, dll.**

**Disclaimer: Yang punya KHR itu Amano Akira-sensei. Kalau yang punya saya, pasti jadi gaje sangat dan penuh fanservice.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: The King and His Son**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Dame-_Tsuna."

"Mn…"

"_Dame-_Tsuna."

"…Lima menit lagi…"

Seekor chameleon di topinya berubah menjadi palu besar.

"Bangun, _Dame-_Tsuna."

Dan palu itu—tolong jangan bayangkan berapa ton beratnya—dengan sukses mendarat di kepala cokelat seseorang.

Kemudian, terdengar jeritan keras ber-high pitch menggema di seluruh penjuru rumah.

.

.

.

"Reborn…Tidak perlu sampai segitunya, kan?"

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Boss ke sepuluh Vongola Famiglia, menuruni tangga dengan gontai, tangan kanannya mengusap-usap benjolan besar di kepalanya. Meski ia sering kali mengeluh tentang betapa kejamnya Reborn, Tsuna pada akhirnya hanya akan menggerutu pelan atau mengaduh kesakitan, sebelum membiarkannya seperti angin lalu. Tsuna tak terlalu protes kepada Reborn, melihat dengan cara _Sparta-_nya ini, dirinya bisa berkembang dan bertambah kuat. Tapi jangan lupakan dampak latihan kerasnya dengan Reborn. Ia akan selalu memicingkan matanya ketika mengingat rasa sakit itu.

Tsuna menguap pelan, matanya masih menuntut untuk ditutup kembali.

Hari ini, ia harus bangun lebih awal untuk bersiap-siap menjalani pertemuan bulanan dengan Guardian dan rekan-rekannya yang selalu berlangsung di rumahnya. Kalau Tsuna tidak salah mengingat, mereka memulai pertemuan rutin ini sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. Seperti biasa, semua ide-ide yang cukup aneh baginya itu diusulkan oleh Reborn. Dan ia tentu saja tidak bisa menolak.

"_Ara, ohayou,_ Tsu-_kun_!"

Tsuna langsung menaikkan kepalanya ketika mendengar sapaan ceria ibunya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan menundukkan kepalanya, menggumamkan kalimat '_ohayou, kaa-san_' kepadanya. Tangannya terjulur untuk menarik kursi meja makan ke belakang, sehingga ia dapat mendudukinya.

Tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan Reborn, Tsuna merasa lega—karena tidak akan ada yang menyiksanya, dan juga merasa bingung di saat yang sama. Ia putuskan untuk menyuarakan pikirannya kepada sosok _okaa-san_ yang masih sibuk dengan dapur kecilnya.

"_Kaa-san_, kau melihat Reborn?"

Terhenti sejenak dari aktifitasnya, Nana mengerjapkan matanya sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Reborn-_kun_ tadi pagi bilang kalau ia mau menghampiri teman-temanmu, Tsu-_kun_, supaya mereka tidak kabur."

Tsuna hanya bisa tertawa canggung. Reborn, gitu lho.

"Ah," Nana meletakkan jari telunjuk pada mulutnya. "Benar juga, Tsu-_kun_, nanti siang teman-temanmu datang ke sini, ya? Kalau begitu, aku harus memasak lebih banyak!" ujarnya semangat, sebelum kembali pada kesibukan memasaknya.

Sementara itu, putranya hanya tersenyum kecil akan hal ini.

Kebiasaan kaa-san, kalau ada sesuatu yang penting pasti ia memasak lebih dari yang semestinya, pikir Tsuna.

Setelah itu, Tsuna menopang dagu sambil menunggu sarapannya siap. Pandangannya tak pernah ia lepaskan dari sosok ibunya yang kini sedang memotong sayuran dengan lihai seraya menggumamkan sebuah lagu. Melihat gerak-gerik ibunya, Tsuna melebarkan senyumnya, kedua matanya memancarkan kehangatan. Ia ingin mengamati ibunya lebih lama lagi. Ia mengerti bahwa gelar yang disandangnya sebagai Vongola Decimo ini tanpa diragukan akan lebih banyak menyibukkan dirinya. Setelah ia lulus dari SMP, rencananya, ia akan dibawa ke Italia untuk bersekolah di sana. Timoteo telah memberikan kesempatan bagi Guardian dan teman-temannya untuk ikut bersama Tsuna, tentu saja, tanpa ada paksaan sama sekali.

Karenanya, Tsuna ingin mengingat perasaan hangat ini. Perasaan ketika ia berada di rumah bersama keluarganya.

Tsuna menutup matanya perlahan dengan tenang.

"Yo, _Dame-_Tsuna!"

_BUAKH_

"_Itte_!"

Tsuna mengusap-usap pipinya yang menjadi sasaran empuk tendangan Reborn. Dengan kesal, ia menatap Reborn yang tengah berada di atas meja makan dengan seringainya. "Reborn! Apa-apaan tadi itu!"

Sosok yang berhasil menghancurkan momen hangatnya itu hanya melebarkan seringainya, terlihat senang karena berhasil mengerjai muridnya.

"Setelah sarapan, pergilah ke ruang tamu. Jangan terlambat," ujarnya sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di atas meja, mengenyahkan protes dari Tsuna sebelumnya.

"Eh?" Tsuna mengerjapkan matanya. "Tumben pagi-pagi sekali?"

"Ya, begitulah. Banyak yang sibuk."

Tsuna mengangguk mengerti sebelum kembali menopang dagu. Sesudahnya, ia terus menerus terdiam, tak mengatakan apapun bahkan pada Reborn. Matanya memicing menahan sesuatu.

Ia merasakan perasaan itu lagi. Perasaan ketika Hyper Intuition-nya sedang 'menggila'.

Kepalanya tiba-tiba akan terasa pusing sekali, serasa berdenyut keras. Keringat dingin juga menetes dari dahinya. Tsuna harus sekuat tenaga menahan keinginannya untuk memuntahkan isi perut—yang belum benar-benar terisi pagi itu. Ia hanya dapat mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja makan sederhana itu, seraya menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Ia tahu, kalau sudah seperti ini, pasti akan terjadi sesuatu setelahnya.

"Tsuna."

"…"

Melihat murid berambut coklatnya itu tidak menjawab, Reborn menatapnya lekat-lekat, sebelum akhirnya menunduk dan memainkan _fedora_-nya.

Ya. Bahkan Reborn pun tahu.

Ketika memasuki ruang tamu—yang sedang dijadikan ruang pertemuan oleh Reborn, Tsuna langsung disambut dengan kerusuhan di sana sini. Hal yang sudah biasa dan patut ia maklumi, namun tetap saja melihat tingkah mereka yang tidak bisa diam itu sering kali membuat Sang Decimo pening.

Semua orang dalam ruangan itu nampak sibuk sendiri.

Gokudera terlihat sedang menjewer dan memarahi Lambo, entah karena si aho-ushi tersebut melakukan apa. Lambo sendiri hanya bisa menangis oleh semprotan Gokudera. Dirinya meronta hebat ketika jeweran Gokudera semakin keras.

"Lepaskan, _Baka-_dera!" teriak Lambo, kakinya yang mengayun ke sana sini dengan tidak sengaja mengenai wajah Gokudera.

"_Teme! Kono Aho-ushi!_"

Merasa harga dirinya runtuh oleh seorang anak kecil, Gokudera menggeram jengkel. Tangannya berpindah dari telinga menuju kepala afro Lambo, meremasnya kuat, seolah ia ingin kepala tersebut meledak. Alhasil, tangisan Lambo menjadi semakin keras.

Di sebelah mereka, terdapat Yamamoto dan Ryohei yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Yamamoto terlihat santai, sesekali tertawa lepas ketika Ryohei membalas perkataannya dengan lucu dan antusias. Senpai yang menjadi kapten klub boxer tersebut terkadang mengangguk, kadang mengerutkan keningnya bingung, kemudian sesaat lagi meninjukan lengannya ke udara sembari meneriakkan '_kyokugen_', kata favoritnya.

"_YOSHA!_ SIAPA YANG INGIN PANCO DENGANKU, _TO THE EXTREME_!?"

"Ahaha. Maaf, tanganku habis terkilir. Mungkin orang lain saja, _senpai_."

Di sudut ruangan, terlihat Bianchi, Fuuta, dan Chrome yang sedang memangku I-pin. Dari semuanya di dalam ruangan itu, mereka lah yang terlihat paling normal. Hawa di sekitar mereka tentram, dan tidak berisik. Kalau pun berbicara, mereka bicara layaknya orang biasa pada umumnya.

Tunggu, apa itu berarti, Guardian Vongola Decimo tidaklah normal?

Entahlah.

Begitu Tsuna memasuki ruang tamu, ia tak bisa menahan teriakan 'hiie' yang keluar dari mulutnya ketika sebuah _tonfa_ menancap pada tembok di sampingnya. Belum tersadar dari rasa horror-nya, seorang pemuda berambut nanas berdiri tak jauh dari Tsuna dengan sebuah _trident_ di tangannya, bibirnya membentuk senyuman mengerikan.

"Kufufu. Seranganmu meleset," ucapnya memprovokasi.

Mulut Tsuna hampir terbuka ketika matanya menangkap sosok berambut hitam di seberang sana. Jaket hitamnya berkibar diterpa angin, mata kelabunya terlihat tajam dan penuh ancaman. Tsuna hampir jatuh terduduk ketika merasa luar biasa lega.

"Hi-Hibari-_san_! "

Mendengar teriakan Tsuna, Mukuro langsung membalikkan badannya. "Aku berada tepat di depanmu, tapi kau tak memanggil namaku. Aku tidak terima, Tsunayoshi."

"A-Ah…_Eto_," Tsuna mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada secara protektif. "aku hanya merasa lega karena Hibari-_san_ mau menghadiri pertemuan kali ini."

Benar perkataan Tsuna, melihat Hibari berada di ruangan ini sudah sangat melegakannya. Ia sudah berkali-kali menyaksikan ketidakhadiran sang prefek di pertemuan-pertemuannya. Kalau ia tidak dibujuk dengan alasan bertarung, Hibari sudah dipastikan tidak akan datang.

"Hn," dengus Hibari. "Setelah ini, seranganku akan mengenaimu."

Dengan itu, Hibari berjalan menuju tembok di samping Tsuna, di mana salah satu _tonfa_-nya berada. Ia mencabut _tonfa_ itu dari tembok dengan kasar, menyebabkan beberapa serpihan tembok yang telah ia hancurkan terjatuh.

Tsuna hendak menghentikan pertarungan mereka berdua, namun tak tahu harus berkata dan melakukan apa. Kalau pertarungan mereka terus berlanjut, ia tak menjamin ruang tamunya akan tetap utuh seperti sedia kala. Sang Decimo hanya membuka dan menutup mulutnya, mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas. Ia menatap Mukuro dan Hibari secara bergantian, kemudian menunduk seraya memejamkan kedua matanya.

"_A-Ano_…Mukuro, Hibari-_san_…"

Mukuro ber-kufufu.

Hibari menatap Tsuna tajam.

Tsuna ber'hiie' pelan, semakin gugup dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Ia berjalan mundur, dan hanya dalam beberapa detik ia tersandung—tentu saja, berkat ke-_dame_-annya.

Dengan sukses, ia terjatuh ke belakang. Suara benturan kepala Tsuna dengan lantai kayu menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Semuanya menghentikan aktifitas mereka.

"…"

Suasana mendadak hening.

"Oi, Tsuna. Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" Reborn tiba-tiba datang dari arah dapur, berjalan mendekati Tsuna dengan santai sembari memainkan _fedora_-nya.

Semua orang mendadak terhenyak dari keterkejutan mereka.

"_Juu…Juudaime_!" Gokudera segera melepaskan Lambo dan berlari ke arah Tsuna yang masih belum bergerak. Ia berjongkok di samping Tsuna sembari berkata sesuatu tentang seorang tangan kanan harusnya begini dan begitu.

Yamamoto ikut menghampiri Tsuna, kemudian mengusap kepala Tsuna pelan—yang langsung diprotes oleh Gokudera. "Ahaha. Maaf, Tsuna. Kami tidak menyadarimu."

Ryohei mengikuti mereka, dengan cepat berjongkok, lalu dengan antusias meneriakkan, "Sawada, mau panco denganku, _TO THE EXTREME_!?"

"Boss, _daijoubu_?" Chrome hanya mengamati Boss-nya dari sudut ruangan dengan khawatir. Dari semua orang pada ruangan itu, ialah yang paling normal, jadi ia tak ingin mengikuti tingkah mereka dan memilih untuk melihat dari tempatnya duduk.

Bianchi, dengan Reborn yang berada di pangkuannya entah sejak kapan, tengah memamerkan salah satu poison cooking-nya. "Cobalah masakan penuh cintaku, Tsuna, dan rasa sakitmu akan hilang."

Gokudera lagi-lagi memprotes. Pemuda berambut _silver_ itu segera berdiri di depan Tsuna, kedua tangannya terlentang untuk melindungi Sang Decimo dari hal-hal—err, masakan-masakan yang tidak diinginkan. Yamamoto kembali tertawa, masih memainkan rambut Tsuna dengan khusyuk (?). Ryohei malah menyemangati duel yang akan datang antara kakak dan adik di hadapannya.

Tunggu dulu, apa yang terjadi dengan Tsuna? Sedari tadi ia hanya terbujur kaku.

Jangan bilang kalau akibat benturan kepalanya, ia jadi seperti ini?

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

"Oi. Bangun, Tsuna," panggil Reborn. Wajahnya menampakkan seringai andalannya. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini, yang pasti itu bukan hal yang baik—setidaknya bagi Tsuna. Arcobaleno itu menunduk dengan misterius, menyembunyikan ekspresinya, sebelum melanjutkan, "Jangan bilang kau terpesona oleh tatapan Hibari tadi?"

Gokudera melotot.

Yamamoto tertawa.

Ryohei menganga.

Chrome—entah mengapa, tersenyum kecil.

Mukuro ber-_oya-oya_.

Hibari menaikkan sebelah alisnya—antara rasa geli dan rasa tertarik.

Tsuna langsung terbangun dengan wajah memerah, menyebabkan Yamamoto harus menghindar supaya kepalanya tidak beradu dengan kepala Tsuna. "REBORN! Apa maksudmu tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu!"

"Entahlah, cuma ingin ngomong begitu saja," balas sosok serba hitam itu santai, hanya membuat Tsuna semakin kesal.

Belum sempat membalas perkataan Reborn, Tsuna dikagetkan oleh sosok anak berkostum sapi yang tiba-tiba mendarat di pangkuannya. Di tangannya, Tsuna lihat, terdapat sebuah buku.

"Gyahahaha! Tsuna, lihat apa yang ada di tangan Lambo-_san_!"

"…Buku?"

Tumben, batin semua orang serempak, melihat bukannya mainan di tangannya, tapi sebuah buku. Lambo jarang sekali terlihat membaca. Paling tidak, mereka pernah melihat Lambo menggambar sesuatu yang terbilang abstrak, saking abstraknya, mereka tak tahu apa yang ia gambar. Jika membaca, paling-paling bacaannya hanyalah komik atau majalah—segala sesuatu yang bergambar. Meski begitu, jarang sekali mereka melihatnya membaca.

"Lambo-_san_ pinjam buku ini pas Lambo-_san_ pergi ke perpustakaan sama Mama!" Seakan meyakinkan mereka, Lambo melambai-lambaikan buku itu. "Lambo-_san_ hebat kan! Semuanya, menunduklah pada Lambo-_san_!"

Tsuna membiarkan dirinya tertawa canggung ketika mendengar kecaman Gokudera setelahnya.

"Tsuna, Lambo-_san_ hebat, kan?" tanyanya sekali lagi, matanya memicing licik ke arah Gokudera yang kini mengepalkan tangannya geram.

"Iya, iya," balas Tsuna akhirnya, tangannya menepuk rambut afro Lambo. Berkat pengalamannya tinggal bersama Lambo dalam waktu lama, ia tahu, memprotes hanya akan menambah rengekannya. Toh, kali ini ia benar-benar hebat, karena lebih memilih buku daripada mainan. Tsuna membiarkan dirinya bertanya-tanya, apakah Lambo sedang kesambet?

"Tsuna mau membacakan ceritanya untuk Lambo-_san_, kan?"

"Eh? Kau sudah bisa membaca sendiri kan, Lambo?"

"Kenapa tidak, Tsuna." Reborn menimpali. "Masih ada 25 menit sebelum kita memulai pertemuannya."

Lambo langsung mendorong buku itu ke depan wajah Tsuna, tak membiarkannya memprotes. Tsuna menghela nafas pasrah dan mengambil buku itu dari tangan Lambo. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja di tengah ruangan itu, kemudian duduk di samping Fuuta. Mendudukkan Lambo yang sedari tadi bergelantungan (?) pada kaosnya, Tsuna meletakkan buku yang cukup tebal itu di atas meja. Sejenak, ia mengamati sampul buku itu.

Pada sampulnya, terdapat gambar enam karakter—yang ia duga merupakan tokoh penting di buku itu, dengan gambar langit sebagai _background_-nya. Di bagian atas, terdapat tulisan cukup besar yang terbaca: The Final Sword. Tsuna tanpa berlama-lama segera membuka halaman berikutnya.

Ia mengangguk kecil ketika mengetahui bahwa buku tersebut adalah buku bergambar.

Tentu saja. Mana mungkin Lambo memilih novel yang penuh tulisan?

"Ayo Tsuna, bacakan untuk Lambo-_san_!" rengek si _aho-ushi_, sedetik kemudian membalas protes dari Gokudera yang menyatakan, 'Jangan menyuruh _Juudaime_!' dengan juluran lidahnya.

Tersentak kecil, Tsuna berdehem untuk menghilangkan serak pada tenggorokannya. Matanya melirik Lambo dari sudut matanya yang sedang menunggunya berbicara, dengan sedikit ingus yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Di belakang Lambo, Gokudera mengangguk pelan, mendukung apa yang akan dilakukan _Juudaime_-nya.

Sekali lagi berdehem, Tsuna memfokuskan perhatiannya pada buku di hadapannya. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk mulai membaca.

"Pada suatu hari, sebuah kerajaan yang tentram dan damai diserang oleh pasukan misterius. Pasukan itu disebut-sebut dengan Gwendylon. Mereka menjajah dan menduduki kerajaan yang mereka runtuhkan. Pada saat itu, mereka adalah monster yang mengerikan.

"Rakyat dari kerajaan tersebut ingin merebut kembali kebebasan mereka. Akhirnya, mereka semua berperang dengan Gwendylon. Namun, Raja mereka yang cinta damai tak menyukai ini. Ia mengajukan surat berisi permintaan untuk berdamai kepada pasukan Gwendylon. Mereka secara tak terduga menerima pengajuan perdamaian tersebut."

Tsuna melihat perhatian rekan-rekannya tertuju padanya. Sempat heran juga, karena orang-orang seperti mereka berhasil tertarik oleh hal seperti ini. Ia buru-buru membaca kalimat selanjutnya.

"Keadaan kembali normal selama beberapa saat. Namun pada suatu hari, rakyat mendengar bahwa kastil di mana Raja berada diserang oleh Gwendylon. Putra dari Sang Raja yang baru saja pulang dari mengembara, mendengar cerita salah satu rakyat dan bergegas menuju kastilnya.

"Di sana, ia melihat banyak sekali prajurit kastilnya tergeletak tak berdaya. Ia dapat menyimpulkan kalau pasukan mereka kalah telak. Dengan amarah yang meledak-ledak, ia mencabut pedang di pinggangnya, dan masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan besar. Ia hendak menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ketika melihat sosok ayahnya yang tak bernyawa di atas singgasananya."

"Tiba-tiba, ia melihat darah mengucur dari perutnya. Sang pangeran menoleh ke belakang dan melihat salah satu prajurit Gwendylon menusuknya. Ia pun terjatuh, dan mereka membiarkannya sekarat begitu saja. Pandangan Sang Pangeran semakin tak jelas. Di saat terakhirnya, ia sempat berpikir. Sungguh menyakitkan jika tidak bisa melindungi orang yang berharga bagimu."

Tsuna berjengit ketika melihat gambar Sang Pangeran yang sedang menjulurkan tangannya menuju singgasana tempat tubuh kaku Raja berada.

"Ia teringat adiknya yang kini berada di sebuah kota. Sang Pangeran hanya bisa berharap adiknya selalu selamat. Sang Pangeran kemudian bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri."

Tsuna menelan ludah. Semua orang masih terdiam, ingin mendengarkan apa yang tertulis selanjutnya.

"_Siapa saja orang yang ingin kulindungi? Kenapa aku ingin melindungi mereka? Apakah aku sudah cukup kuat untuk melindungi mereka?_"

Tsuna terdiam. Otaknya mencoba meresapi setiap pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Pangeran pada dirinya sendiri.

Orang yang ingin Tsuna lindungi tentu saja teman-teman dan keluarganya yang sangat berharga. Kenapa ia ingin melindungi mereka? Alasannya cukup banyak. Salah satunya adalah karena ia ingin mereka tetap berada di sisinya. Pada pertanyaan terakhir, Tsuna menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Ia tak tahu.

Tapi ia tahu, ia akan berusaha sekuatnya jika itu menyangkut keselamatan teman dan keluarganya.

"_Juudaime_?" tanya Gokudera, bingung karena tiba-tiba Tsuna berhenti membaca.

Tsuna terhenyak dan segera beralih menuju halaman selanjutnya. Gambar pada halaman itu menampakkan gambar seorang anak muda yang sedang bermain di sebuah ruangan penuh air. Ia tak terlalu ingat namanya. Underground? Ataukah Waterway?

Ia baru akan membuka mulutnya ketika sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang bersinar dari buku itu. Tsuna harus melindungi matanya dengan tangan, saking terangnya cahaya tersebut. Di sisi lain, ia dapat merasakan kehangatan cahaya tersebut. Cahaya tersebut menurutnya tak berbahaya. Namun ia bisa merasakan kalau cahaya tersebut akan menyebabkan sesuatu baginya nanti.

Cahaya aneh tersebut terus bertambah terang. Seluruh ruangan penuh dengan cahaya tersebut, namun semua orang di dalamnya sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Yang terakhir kali Tsuna lihat adalah wajah Raja dan Pangeran yang tersenyum pada cahaya tersebut, sebelum pandangannya menggelap.

* * *

_**Bisakah kalian menciptakan akhir yang indah?**_

_**Semua tergantung pada diri kalian sendiri.**_

* * *

Tsuna perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Mengerjapkannya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan keadaan. Ia lekas mendudukkan dirinya, tak bisa menahan rintihan dari mulutnya ketika merasakan rasa pening yang amat sangat.

Setelah peningnya mereda, Tsuna memaksakan kedua matanya yang masih sedikit buram untuk melihat sekeliling.

Saat ini, ia berada di sebuah tempat yang penuh dengan air. Baik di kanan maupun kiri, pasti terdapat air. Terdapat sebuah jalan jauh di atas tempatnya berada. Di sela-sela jalan itu, terdapat air yang mengalir seperti air terjun. Tempat ini benar-benar penuh dengan air.

Tsuna teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang cukup penting baginya untuk diketahui.

Ia baru saja teringat kalau tempat ini adalah tempat yang sama persis dengan gambar terakhir yang ia lihat dari buku Lambo. Meski Tsuna masih belum tahu persis nama tempat ini. Antara Underground atau Waterway, pokoknya. Kalau Reborn tahu hal ini, ia pasti akan menyiksanya dengan alasan 'Kau masih butuh banyak latihan'.

Tsuna memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri, sedikit terhuyung setelahnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan cemas. Kalau dugaan otak _dame_-nya ini benar, saat ini ia sedang ada di…

Tunggu.

Coret kata 'ia' ketika Tsuna melihat sosok lain di depannya.

"Hi-Hibari-_san_!" panggilnya. Entah ia harus merasa senang karena ada yang menemaninya, atau merasa sial karena yang akan menemaninya adalah seorang prefek sekolahnya.

Pemuda yang bersangkutan membalikkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi membelakangi Tsuna.

"_Herbivore_," Hibari melihat Tsuna sekilas sebelum kembali mengobservasi tempat asing di sekitar mereka. Pemuda itu sebenarnya merasa harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk menanyakan sesuatu pada herbivora berambut coklat itu. Lagipula, ia juga meragukan si herbivora akan bisa menjawab jika ia bertanya padanya.

"_Ano…_" Tsuna langsung berlari tanpa rasa takut menuju Hibari. Hal ini cukup membuat Hibari bingung, namun di saat yang sama merasa _respect_ karena herbivora yang selalu gemetar ketika melihatnya, kini mendekati karnivora yang bisa saja memangsanya tiap saat tanpa rasa takut.

"Hi..Hibari-_san…_" Mata Tsuna memperlihatkan kepanikan. Sekilas, kedua mata coklatnya terlihat berkaca-kaca, seperti ingin menangis.

_What a vulnerable herbivore._

"Hn?"

Kali ini Tsuna menundukkan kepalanya. Ia masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang berat—entah karena ia habis berlari, atau karena kepanikannya. "_A-Ano_…"

"Katakan dengan jelas, _Herbivore_."

Bahu Tsuna berkedik. Perlahan, ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Hibari dalam-dalam. Kini ia benar-benar terlihat seperti ingin menangis—bagi Hibari.

"Kita…Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, tapi kita…"

Keringat dingin menetes dari dahi Tsuna. Kedua manik cokelatnya kini bergetar takut. Pandangannya masih belum terlepas dari Hibari, dan satu helaan nafas kemudian, ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kita masuk ke dunia buku."

**TBC**

* * *

**Well, itu dia chapter pertama. Maaf kalau absurd, haha. Imajinasi saya kadang emang aneh-aneh. **

**Nggak tahu kenapa saya nambahin aksi brotherly 8027 di sini. Nggak nge-ship mereka sih, cuma kepingin nambahin aja. Mereka rada cocok jadi kakak adik. XD**

**Oh iya, untuk tempat berair yang dibingungin sama Tsuna, anggep aja tempat itu kayak Garamschyte Waterway di Final Fantasy XII. Bisa search di google. #ketahuan malesnya  
**

**Ada usul pairing? Tapi mungkin romance-nya ga berat-berat amat. Cuma ****aksi ****yang unyuk-unyuk aja mungkin. :D**

**Let me know what you think. Review? But no flame, please? c:**


	2. Nap and Bread

Sumimasen! Saya niatnya mau update minggu kemarin, tapi selain karena tugas, ada banyak hal yang terjadi di dunia nyata (termasuk diri saya yang mendadak keseleo di pinggir jalan), jadi terpaksa ga jadi. Cukup kecewa sih, karena ga sempet nulis birthday fic buat Hibari…:"|

Yep, fanfic ini agak ngambil beberapa pokok Final Fantasy XII. Tapi ga semuanya, ceritanya juga kayaknya ga terlalu ngikut.

.

Terima kasih buat yang udah review, fav, maupun follow! C:

Special thanks to: **Aka no Hikari**, **DarkLidyaNuvuola Del Cielo**, **Kn Fujoshi**, dan **de-chan love-OPFTNS**.

Balasan review:

**Yukihina Kyoya**: Salam kenal dan selamat datang di fandom KHR! Wah, sama-sama newbie, nih…Raja dan pangerannya bukan chara KHR kok, soalnya mereka cuman berasal dari buku yang abis dipinjem Lambo. Ini udah update, tapi nggak kilat, hiks. Maaf ya, lain kali akan saya usahakan lebih cepet. Sankyuu for review! :D

**1827**: Sankyuu, hehe. Akan saya coba pertahankan. Ini udah update, tapi nggak kilat…Gomen, lain kali saya usahakan lebih cepat. Makasih udah review! C:

Yosh, segitu aja dulu.

.

Oh iya, dan saya ga merasa punya KHR. Kalau saya yang punya, pasti ceritanya udah ga nyambung, dari mafia bisa sampe masalah Raksasa. Haha, yep, saya baru-baru ini suka Shingeki no Kyojin. Karena epic dan Eren sangat kawaii. Tapi tetep kalah sama Tsuna, dong. :3

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Nap and Bread**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Terdengar suara tetesan air. Tak lama, suara aliran air menyusulnya. Di tempat penuh air itu, tidak ada suara lain lagi yang terdengar. Tsuna tak tahu apa tempat itu, dan untuk apa tempat itu dibuat. Yang ia tahu adalah, tempat dan bahkan dunia di mana ia berada sekarang bukanlah tempatnya berada.

Dirinya hanya bisa menyimpulkan kalau mereka sedang berada di dunia 'itu'.

Dan ia merasa harus memberitahu pemuda di depannya saat ini juga, tak peduli meski nantinya ia akan menjadi korban amukan _tonfa_-nya. Menurutnya, hanya itulah yang saat ini dapat ia lakukan. Selain itu, berbohong hanya akan memperburuk situasinya.

Pemilik darah Vongola itu hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika salah satu alis Hibari Kyoya terangkat. Kedua matanya terpejam rapat, bersiap akan kemungkinan terburuk—entah itu tonfa, komentar sinis, dan apa saja yang akan dilakukan olehnya.

"Apa maksudmu, _Herbivore_?"

Mendengar suara baritone itu, Tsuna langsung mendongakkan wajahnya. Manik cokelat hangatnya langsung disambut dengan sorot tajam manik keabuan Hibari. Sedikit tergugup, Tsuna hampir saja kembali menundukkan kepalanya jika ia tidak ingat bahwa Hibari baru saja bertanya. Yang berarti harus segera ia jawab, jika tidak ingin mencicipi tindakan kekerasan dari sang prefek.

"_A-Ano_…Aku melihat tempat ini di buku tadi," jawabnya pelan, jemarinya memainkan bagian bawah jaket _hoodie_-nya. "A-Aku juga merasa…kita tidak sepantasnya berada d-di sini."

Ya, _Hyper Intuition_. Kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh keturunan Vongola. Entah Tsuna harus merasa senang atau kesal karena memiliki kekuatan tersebut. Tapi, ia akui, _Hyper Intuition_ telah banyak membatunya selama ini. Meski tak sadar kekuatan yang sedari dulu ia gunakan itu adalah _Hyper Intuition_.

"Alasanmu kurang logis."

"Ta-Tapi alasan apa lagi yang masuk akal!?"

Tsuna cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Di dalam hati, ia ingin sekali menendang dirinya yang bodoh itu. Berani sekali seorang _dame_ seperti dirinya membentak seorang prefek mengerikan di sekolahnya? Ia benar-benar berharap dirinya terhisap tanah—air di bawahnya dan menghilang dari situ saat itu juga.

"Ho?" Hibari menyuarakan kekagetannya, jarang sekali melihat seorang herbivora berubah menjadi karnivora. Bukan karnivora. Mungkin omnivora, karena dirinya tidak suka disamakan dengan makhluk-makhluk sepertinya. Salah satu alis Hibari kembali terangkat ketika melihat Tsuna menunduk dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

'_Sawada Tsunayoshi…Herbivore aneh._'

"Ma-Maaf, Hibari-_san_," lirih Tsuna. Matanya yang tadi terpejam erat kini mulai terbuka setengahnya. Perlahan, ia memberanikan diri untuk mendongak—merasa tidak sopan jika tidak menatap orang yang diajak bicara. "A-Aku tidak bermaksud—HIIE!"

Sedikit menyipitkan matanya akan suara ber-_high pitch_ itu, Hibari mengikuti pandangan Tsuna dan berbalik ke belakang. Seketika, kedua mata Hibari menajam.

"Wao. Tikus, ya?"

Memang tikus. Tidak begitu mengagumkan. Ya, kalau saja mata mereka tidak bersinar merah penuh amarah.

Di belakang Hibari, Tsuna mulai gemetar. Tangannya mulai bergerak-gerak untuk mencari pil _Dying Will_ dan sarung tangan yang telah ia simpan di bajunya. Ia sesekali menelan ludah ketika matanya bertabrakan langsung dengan kilatan merah tikus-tikus di depannya. _Hyper Intuition_-nya mulai merasakan sesuatu. Segera setelah ia menemukan benda yang ia cari, Tsuna lekas memakai sarung tangan putihnya dan menelan pil biru itu.

Dari sudut matanya, Hibari melirik Tsuna yang telah berada dalam mode bertarung. Tanpa membiarkannya berkomentar, Tsuna langsung melesat ke depan, lalu memukul salah satu dari spesies tikus aneh itu. Terdengar suara decitan keras setelahnya, dan Hibari melihat makhluk yang memiliki ukuran sama dengan kepala manusia itu terpental ke belakang. Ia membiarkan bibirnya mengeluarkan 'wao' kecil sebelum menyeringai, tangannya menggenggam erat _tonfa_ yang sedari tadi berada di tangannya.

"Biarkan aku ikut, _Herbivore_."

Tsuna menoleh ke belakang. "Mereka kuat, Hibari-_san_."

"Jangan meremehkanku."

Dengan itu, Hibari melesat cepat ke depan dan memainkan kedua _tonfa_-nya, sukses membuat beberapa dari mereka terpental ke belakang. Sang prefek melirik Tsuna dari sudut matanya sambil menyeringai.

"Mereka semua," Hibari mengibaskan _tonfa_-nya, menyebabkan darah yang menempel pada senjata itu menetes. "..._kamikorosu_."

Melihat herbivora berambut cokelat itu membelalakkan mata orangenya—akibat HDW, Hibari kembali menghadap ke depan dan kembali menghabisi mereka. Entah hanya perasaan Tsuna saja, atau _tonfa_ Hibari memukul mereka dengan sangat keras?

Tsuna menyipitkan matanya ketika mendengar bunyi tulang patah. Yah, mereka bukan manusia, jadi kali ini Tsuna tidak perlu menahan diri. Ia mengeratkan X-Gloves miliknya, sebelum ikut bertarung bersama Hibari—mungkin bersenang-senang bagi Hibari.

Tentu saja, mereka bukan tandingan bagi Vongola Decimo. Tsuna berhasil mengalahkan puluhan dari mereka hanya dalam sekejap mata saja, dan tanpa harus mengeluarkan jurus atau gerakan-gerakan spesial. Ketika ia menoleh ke samping untuk mengecek keadaan Hibari, rahangnya hampir terjatuh. Mungkin sudah terjatuh bila ia tidak sedang dalam mode _Hyper Dying Will_.

Hibari yang merasa diperhatikan ikut menoleh. Sedetik kemudian, ia mengeluarkan seringai sombong kepada Tsuna yang masih melihat gundukan kecil di depannya. Gundukan kecil berupa tikus-tikus mati. Tsuna merasa agak mual memikirkannya, tapi memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Selemah apapun musuh, jika ia lengah akibatnya akan fatal.

Sudah sekitar lima belas menit ia menghabisi tikus-tikus raksasa itu, namun jumlah mereka terus menerus bertambah.

"Kh, kalau terus seperti ini, kapan berhentinya?"

"Berisik. Diam dan nikmati saja, _Herbivore_."

Tsuna menggeleng pelan sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya, seberapa lamakah ia bisa betah bersama si prefek sadis itu? Entahlah.

.

"_X-Burner_!"

Sebuah cahaya orange kemerahan berekuatan besar muncul, merusakkan dan menyingkir segalanya yang ada di sekeliling. Tikus-tikus raksasa langsung musnah terkena serangan itu.

Tersenyum puas, Tsuna lekas mematikan mode HDW-nya dan menyimpan kembali sarung tangan putih itu. Tak tahu dirinya, bahwa ia seharusnya berada dalam mode HDW lebih lama lagi. Sedikit lebih lama lagi.

"_Herbivore_, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sang Vongola Decimo menatap Hibari dengan bingung. "Te-Tentu saja mengalahkan musuh."

"Bukan itu," Hibari mendengus, lantas meregangkan lehernya. "Kau sudah menghilangkan kesenanganku."

Tsuna mengerjapkan matanya. Sekali. Dua kali. Kemudian ia menyadarinya. Sekali lagi, ia ingin menendang dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadarinya? Ia telah menghalangi Hibari Kyoya. Yah, mungkin bagi orang lain, apa yang dilakukannya tadi sangat membantu. Tapi tentu saja tidak bagi sang prefek, dilihat dari sifat dan kebiasaannya. Ia bisa diibaratka sebagai seorang kakak jahat yang telah merampas mainan adiknya. Dan adiknya tersebut bisa _menggigit_ orang.

"A-Ah…Maaf, Hibari-_san_…"

"Hn. Setelah ini, kalau aku bosan, kau yang harus menghiburku," perintahnya sebelum kembali berjalan menuju pintu keluar tanpa melirik ke belakang.

Terbengong sejenak, Tsuna mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia sekali lagi tersentak, dan membiarkan dirinya mengeluarkan 'hie' kecil. Menggeleng cepat, Tsuna membawa tangannya untuk menepuk-nepuk pipinya dan menghilangkan semburat merah di wajahnya. Sebelum ia ditinggal oleh prefek itu, Tsuna buru-buru mempercepat langkahnya mendekati Hibari.

Apa yang terlintas dalam kepala Tsuna adalah…

…'menghibur' dalam artian apa?

Terdengar agak mesum memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Selama ini, Reborn selalu menjejalkan hal-hal semacam itu ke isi kepala Tsuna yang masih tidak berdosa. Akibatnya, selama beberapa kali, sebuah pikiran macam itu sering melintas di otaknya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, memang bukan sepenuhnya salah Tsuna. Lagipula, ia langsung berusaha melupakannya begitu berpikiran demikian.

Ia melihat Hibari mendorong sebuah pintu besi yang sedikit berkarat. Telinganya mendengar bunyi gesekan pintu dengan lantai. Setelah pintu benar-benar terbuka, Hibari berjalan melewatinya. Mau tak mau, Tsuna harus mengikutinya tanpa banyak bertanya. Takut mengganggunya, tentu.

Mereka sedang menaiki tangga di sebuah celah sempit saat ini. Tsuna juga harus berusaha agar tidak tersandung tanpa penyebab apapun. Yang mana cukup sulit dilakukan melihat ia adalah seorang _dame_. Namun ia meneguhkan niatnya dan memutuskan bahwa di sini—di dunia ini, ia tidak bisa menjadi seorang _dame_.

Apalagi, jika ia sedang bersama Cloud Guardian-nya. Mau dianggap apa dirinya kalau tidak bisa menjaga harga dirinya?

Hibari sekali lagi membuka pintu yang ada di depannya. Pintu itu jauh lebih tipis dibandingkan dengan pintu di tempat tadi, sehingga Hibari dapat mendorongnya dengan mudah.

Keluar dari pintu itu, mereka langsung disambut dengan pemandangan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Tempat itu terlihat seperti pasar. Di kanan kiri mereka, hampir semuanya adalah toko. Toko daging, toko alat memasak, dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi yang membuatnya heran adalah, banyak sekali anak kecil dengan baju lusuh yang duduk di dekat toko. Tidak hanya mereka, orang-orang di tempat itu juga memakai baju yang terlalu sederhana dan lusuh, bahkan beberapa ditambal. Tsuna tidak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk bertanya.

"Di mana ini?"

Hibari mendengus. "Jangan tanya aku. Kau saja yang tanya orang-orang di sini."

Dengan itu, sang prefek menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tembok di dekatnya. Tsuna tidak punya pilihan lain. Lagipula, ia harus menebus kesalahan yang ia buat tadi. Menghela nafas, Tsuna tanpa membalas Hibari lekas berjalan menuju pedagang daging. Lelaki tua penjual daging itu memiliki senyum lebar di wajahnya, terlihat ceria sekali. Hal ini membuat Tsuna kehilangan semua ketakutan dan keraguannya.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju toko itu. Segera setelah sosok Tsuna mendekat, pedagang itu langsung menyadarinya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat datang! Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Tsuna balas tersenyum kecil, sedikit menyipitkan wajahnya ketika bau daging segar yang kurang disukainya menyambut hidungnya. "Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tentu saja. Kau orang asing di sini, kah?"

Pedagang itu menunduk dan mengamati sosok Tsuna dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Namun tidak membuat Tsuna takut, karena tatapannya bukan tatapan yang…em, macam Mukuro.

'No offense_, Mukuro_,' Tsuna menambahkan di dalam hatinya.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. _Eto_, bolehkah aku bertanya di mana ini? Tiba-tiba aku berada di sebuah tempat penuh air dari balik pintu itu," jelasnya sembari menunjuk pintu kecil yang digunakannya dan Hibari untuk keluar.

"Tempat penuh air itu disebut _Underground Waterway_. Ah, kalau tempat ini, namanya Rofera. Tempat ini adalah sebagian kecil dari Kota Terana. Di sini tempatnya orang-orang miskin. Yah, kau tau kan, kota Terana sudah lama dijajah semenjak kejatuhan Raja kami," jelas si pedagang diselingi tawa renyah.

Tsuna menempatkan dagunya pada jari telunjuknya yang tertekuk, berpikir keras. "Jadi…bisa disimpulkan, sekarang aku berada di Kota Terana?"

Pedagang itu menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum menjawab, "Ya. Kalau kau ingin pergi ke tengah kota, jalan lurus menuju arah Selatan, kemudian beloklah ke kiri. Setelah kau menemukan pintu baja yang besar, kau bisa meminta penjaga di dekatnya untuk membukakan pintu itu. Setelah itu, berjalanlah terus menuju arah barat laut. Jika sudah melihat air mancur besar, berarti kau sudah sampai tujuan."

"Baiklah," Tsuna mengangguk mengerti. Ia lalu mendongak menatap pedagang itu, sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajahnya. "Terima kasih banyak, Paman!"

Segera setelah membungkuk hormat, Tsuna berlari kembali menuju pemuda berambut raven yang masih bersender pada dinding dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup. Sebelum Tsuna sempat berjalan, pedagang itu memanggilnya kembali.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin memberitahu," terangnya. "kalau kau ingin mengetahui kota ini lebih lanjut, kau bisa pergi ke rumah Tuan Randa di seberang toko ini. Dia adalah sesepuh di kota ini."

Tsuna mengikuti arah pedagang tersebut menunjuk. Memang benar, di seberang toko tersebut terdapat sebuah rumah. Tidak terlalu besar, namun tidak termasuk kecil juga. Pintu rumah itu nampak bersinar, mungkin karena kristal yang terdapat pada pintu tersebut . Tuan Randa itu memang memiliki selera yang bagus. Apakah ia orang yang bijak?

Mengangguk mengerti, Tsuna menjawab, "Ya. Terima kasih banyak, Paman."

Si pedagang hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan dan lambaian tangan. Tersenyum kecil, Tsuna membalikkan badannya dan mulai berlari kecil menuju Hibari. Sesampainya di depan sang prefek, Tsuna berhenti untuk mengambil nafasnya.

Pemuda berambut raven itu membuka sebelah matanya ketika merasakan keberadaan herbivora berambut cokelat itu. Hibari kemudian mengangguk, menyuruh Tsuna untuk berbicara. Setelah menenangkan dirinya dan merangkai kalimat dalam kepalanya, Tsuna menjelaskan apa yang pedagang tadi katakan kepadannya.

"Hn. Kita akan ke sana," ucap Hibari singkat setelahnya, badannya ia tarik dari dinding yang ia senderi.

Tsuna mengerjapkan matanya. "Ke mana?"

"Ke tengah kota."

"Eh?" Tsuna mengerjapkan matanya. "Kenapa tidak ke…_eto_, rumahnya 'Tuan Randa' yang disebut-sebut itu?"

"Nanti saja. Aku sedang malas."

Setelah itu, Tsuna tanpa berkata apapun lekas mengikuti Hibari, tak ingin tertinggal jauh. Sembari berjalan, ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengamati tempat di mana mereka berada kini. Mayoritas penduduknya memang sepertinya miskin, dilihat dari baju mereka yang sudah kusam. Mata cokelatnya meredup ketika melihat seorang kakak dengan adiknya yang sedang tertidur di depan sebuah toko. Jika dilihat sekilas saja, mereka tampak tertidur nyenyak. Tapi Tsuna bisa merasakan kepedihan mereka hanya dengan melihat wajah mereka. Lagi-lagi berkat _Hyper Intuition_.

Meski begitu, ia amati, semua penduduk tetap melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa, seolah fakta bahwa mereka telah diusir dari kota asli menuju tempat terpencil ini adalah hal yang dapat dimaklumi. Para pedagang seringkali bercanda dengan pembeli dan pelanggannya, sementara anak-anak terkadang sedang terlihat bermain kejar-kejaran. Tsuna baru tersadar, kalau tidak semua dari mereka memakai alas kaki.

Ia menundukkan wajahnya, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berpikir bahwa mereka tidak sepantasnya dikasihani. Jiwa mereka sangatlah tegar, ia tahu. Jadi mungkin, untuk sementara mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Yang lebih penting saat ini adalah, bagaimana caranya agar ia dan Hibari dapat kembali ke dunia mereka.

"Tolong buka pintunya."

Mendengar suara Hibari, Tsuna sontak mendongakkan wajahnya. Mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang, rupanya. Memakan waktu lebih sedikit dari yang ia kira. Entah bagaimana caranya, ia melihat gerbang besar di depannya perlahan terbuka dengan sendirinya. Ah, mungkin penjaga gerbang ini melakukan sesuatu di balik sana. Tsuna tidak ingin berpikir lebih lama lagi. Ternyata, tersesat itu melelahkan juga. Ia mencatat pengalaman tersebut dalam hatinya.

Tsuna lalu menyusul Hibari yang telah berjalan di depannya dengan cepat. Menghela nafas pelan, Tsuna mencoba untuk tidak berada terlalu dekat dengan prefek berambut raven di depannya. Ia tahu, nyawa dan keselamatannya benar-benar terancam dengan Hibari Kyoya sebagai orang yang menemaninya. Tapi kalau ia tidak bersamanya dari tadi, Tsuna mungkin belum keluar dari tempat berair tadi sampai sekarang. Diam-diam, ia merasa aman dengan keberadaan Hibari.

Hibari Kyoya jelas lebih dewasa darinya. Ia cepat menilai situasi dan menentukan apa yang harus dilakukan dengan tepat. Ditambah pengalamannya menjadi _Fuuki-Inchou_. Meski terkadang ia bertingkah keras kepala dan cuek, tapi ia seringkali membantu Vongola dengan caranya sendiri. Tsuna merasa kagum dengan kehebatan Hibari. Meski, yah, ia seringkali ber'hie' ria ketika prefek _NamiChuu_ itu sedang galak ataupun haus darah.

Kepalanya yang menunduk tiba-tiba menabrak sesuatu hingga ia berjalan mundur.

"_Itte_…" Tsuna mengusap hidungnya yang sakit. Penasaran, ia mendongak dan mendapati pemuda berambut raven di depannya menatapnya tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Herbivore_?"

Wao, ia tidak sengaja menabrak punggung Hibari Kyoya. Memang bukan sepenuhnya salah Tsuna, tapi kalau bicara Hibari Kyoya yang _itu_…

Tsuna buru-buru berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya. "Ma-Maaf, Hibari-_san_!"

"Berhenti meminta maaf," dengusnya. Hibari menunjuk ke depan dengan dagunya. "Kita sampai."

Tsuna menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Hibari. Matanya langsung melihat air mancur yang besar di depannya. Saat itu, suasana di sekitar air mancur tersebut nampak sepi. Mungkin karena hari sudah sore, jika melihat langit yang semakin kemerahan.

"_Herbivore_, kemari. Jangan hanya berdiri di situ seperti orang bodoh."

Tsuna tersentak dari pikirannya dan melihat Hibari telah mendudukkan dirinya pada pinggir air mancur itu. Tak ingin membuat sang prefek marah, Tsuna lekas berlari kecil menuju Hibari. Sesampainya di sana, ia membiarkan mulutnya mengeluarkan 'hie' pelan ketika sebuah tangan menariknya ke bawah hingga ia terduduk di pinggir air mancur itu.

Belum sempat ia bertanya, Tsuna merasakan sebuah beban yang berada di atas pangkuannya.

"Hiie! Hibari-_san_, apa yang—"

"Diam saja. Aku mengantuk."

Satu tatapan mematikan kemudian, Hibari menutup kedua matanya perlahan. Tak lama setelahnya, terdengar helaan nafas kecil darinya. Sudah bisa dilihat, ia telah tertidur nyenyak.

Tsuna hampir saja menjerit jika ia tidak mengingat bahwa prefek di pangkuannya sudah tertidur. Kalau saja ia membangunkannya, selesai sudah nasibnya. Menghela nafas putus asa, Tsuna sedikit menggeser tubuhnya guna mencari posisi yang nyaman, berusaha keras agar tidak membangunkan pemuda raven di pangkuannya. Sedikit demi sedikit, ia mulai merelaksasikan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi tegang.

Diam-diam, manik cokelat manisnya mencuri pandang wajah Cloud Guardian di pangkuannya.

Tsuna baru tahu, wajah Hibari ketika tidur begitu…entahlah—elegan, mungkin? Seluruh kerutan yang sering ia jumpai di wajahnya kini menghilang. Seluruh beban yang ia tanggung seolah terangkat perlahan-lahan. Dadanya naik dan turun dengan teratur. Bibirnya menutup membentuk sebuah garis. Kalau diperhatikan dari dekat, Hibari memiliki bulu mata yang cukup panjang.

Ya, menurut Tsuna, itulah yang membuatnya terlihat elegan. Seperti seorang bangsawan angkuh yang tidak pernah ingin bergumul dengan rakyat jelata. Begitu mengerikan, namun juga indah.

Ia ingat semua tingkah lakunya. Caranya berjalan dengan angkuh dan penuh keyakinan, caranya bertarung dengan _tonfa_-nya, caranya mendengus kesal, caranya mengucapkan _kamikorosu_ dengan kesal…

Tsuna lekas menggelengkan kepalanya. Bukan, bukan berarti selama ini ia men-_stalking_ Hibari. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana, namun otaknya seolah merekam dengan baik semua gerak-gerik Hibari dengan sendirinya.

Menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, Tsuna mendongak menatap langit yang kala itu cukup cerah. Warna senja itu dibubuhi warna kemerahan. Tak lupa, awan-awan yang terkena serbuk orange langit ikut menemani.

Sekarang, Tsuna tak tahu di mana dirinya berada. Ia merasa sangat beruntung bertemu dengan orang cekatan dan kuat seperti Hibari—meski ia sedikit merasa terancam. Di dunia ini, mau menjadi _dame_ atau tidak, Tsuna tak peduli. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini sudah jelas.

"…Aku akan melindungi Hibari-_san_."

Ya, asal ia bisa melindungi Hibari, salah satu temannya yang berharga.

Kedua tangannya mengepal dengan erat. Tanpa ia sadari, mulut Hibari Kyoya di pangkuannya sedikit melakukan pergerakan.

* * *

"_Herbivore_."

"…Mn…Lima menit lagi…"

Sebuah perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahinya.

"_Herbivore…Kamikorosu_."

Hanya dalam hitungan detik, sebuah _tonfa_ menghantam kepala seorang herbivora berambut cokelat yang tidak berdosa. Jangan lupakan teriakan bernada tinggi yang menyusul setelahnya.

"_Itte…_"

Tsuna mengusap-usap kepalanya yang mulai benjol seraya menguap pelan, kemudian mengucek matanya sebentar. Perlahan, ia mendongak menatap pelaku kekerasan barusan. Hampir saja ia menjerit takut ketika pandangan Hibari menajam.

"Hi-Hibari-_san_…" Tsuna menoleh ke samping, tidak berani menatap wajah marah sang prefek. Suaranya bergetar takut. "…Maa—"

"Tangkap."

"Apa—Hiie?"

Baru saja menoleh ke depan, Tsuna langsung disambut oleh sebuah roti yang melaju ke arahnya. Secara refleks—berkat latihannya dengan Reborn selama sekian lamanya, dengan sedikit kewalahan Tsuna berhasil menagkapnya. Merasa kepanasan, makanan itu ia pindahkan dari tangan kanannya ke tangan kiri, dan sebaliknya.

"Masih panas…"

"Hn. Mau aku ambilkan yang sudah berjamur saja?"

Sadis.

Tsuna berusaha keras menelan ludahnya. "Te-Tentu saja tidak!" Siswa _NamiChuu_ berambut cokelat itu kemudian mengamati roti di tangannya lekat-lekat.

Melihat hal tersebut, Hibari mendengus. Seraya mendudukkan diri di samping Tsuna, ia berkata, "Makan saja. Jangan memandangnya seolah roti itu beracun."

Tsuna sedikit tersentak oleh nada baritone khas Hibari yang menyambut organ pendengarannya. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, Tsuna perlahan menunduk dan menggigit sebagian kecil roti itu. Ia mengunyahnya perlahan, merasakannya di dalam mulut, sebelum menelannya.

"Enak," gumamnya. Tanpa banyak berkomentar setelahnya, Tsuna mengambil gigitan keduanya. Teringat akan sesuatu, Tsuna sontak menolehkan kepalanya menuju Hibari.

Yang bersangkutan hanya memejamkan matanya sambil mengunyah rotinya. Tumben sekali ia mau memakan makanan herbivora. Bersama seorang herbivora pula.

Mencoba memberanikan diri, Tsuna menelan makanannya perlahan. "Darimana kau dapat roti ini?"

"Dari penjual."

"Tapi…mata uang di sini berbeda, kan?" tanya Tsuna dengan tidak yakin.

"Hn," Hibari menghentikan kunyahannya dan melirik Tsuna dari sudut matanya. "Aku sudah melakukan negoisasi, jadi hal seperti itu tidak perlu dikhawatirkan, _Herbivore_."

Negoisasi apa? Yang bagaimana? Tsuna langsung merasa kasihan pada pedagang roti yang tadi telah berjumpa dengan Hibari.

"Bagaimanapun, itu bukan urusanmu. Diam dan makan saja."

"Hie! Ba-Baik…"

Tidak ingin mendapat tatapan mengerikan lebih banyak lagi, Tsuna lekas melahap sisa roti yang ada di tangannya. Sembari mengunyah, Tsuna membiarkan matanya mengamati sekeliling.

Ah, sudah malam rupanya. Sudah berapa lama ia tertidur? Dan sejak kapan ia tertidur?

Kota Terana di malam hari terlihat indah dengan banyak lampu dan toko-toko kecil yang baru dibuka. Sebagian besar adalah toko makanan yang masih terlihat kuno. Bau makanan yang sedang dimasak mungkin saja berhasil membuat perut Tsuna bergemuruh.

Tapi, ia mencatat dalam pikirannya, terdapat juga toko-toko lain seperti toko aksesoris, toko baju, toko mainan, dan toko lainnya yang menyediakan kebutuhan hiburan bagi manusia. Apa yang membuat Tsuna terkejut setelahnya adalah dua orang prajurit yang memakai baju serba besi. Mereka memakai perlengkapan seperti ember di kepalanya.

"_Bucket head_ di sana itu kemungkinan adalah penjajah yang dimaksud di buku."

Tsuna hampir saja tersedak makanannya.

"Apa yang lucu, _Herbivore_?" dengus si sumber suara. Hibari lantas memberi tatapan tajam untuk Tsuna.

"Ti-Tidak ada, Hibari-_san_," jawab Tsuna lirih. Tangan kanannya memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa gatal sambil sesekali terbatuk. Setelah menenangkan dirinya, kedua mata Tsuna kembali mengikuti pergerakan kedua prajurit '_bucket head'_ itu.

_Bucket head_, ya? Tanpa disadari, Hibari ternyata bisa membuat lelucon juga. Beruntung sekali ia bisa menahan tawanya. Jika tidak, mungkin ia akan terkena amukan _tonfa_ Hibari untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini. Yah, meski ia pikir, dua kali adalah jumlah yang tergolong sedikit jika melihat Hibari Kyoya yang _itu_.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang mereka, Tsuna amati, jumlah mereka cukup banyak di kota ini. Mayoritas penduduk pada bagian pusat Kota Terana memang terlihat kaya dan elit. Benar-benar berkebalikan dengan penduduk di bagian Rofera. Memikirkan bagian kota itu kembali membuat hati Tsuna berdenyut sakit.

Melahap bagian terakhir dari rotinya, Tsuna melihat Hibari yang tengah memegang selembar kertas.

"Peta. Supaya tidak tersesat," jelas Hibari tanpa ditanya.

"Oh."

Tsuna kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju segala kegiatan penduduk kota. Kedua kakinya mulai ia ayunkan perlahan. Untuk mengurangi rasa bosan, mungkin. Matanya selalu mengamati tiap pergerakan orang yang ikut duduk pada pinggiran air mancur tersebut. Mengamati penampilan, sifat, perkataan—tunggu.

Bagaimana bisa mereka berbahasa Jepang? Sedari tadi ia berbicara menggunakan bahasa negerinya itu dan mereka dapat menjawabnya dengan fasih.

Menghela nafas lagi, Tsuna memainkan sedikit poni yang menutupi rambutnya.

Masih banyak teka-teki yang belum dapat ia pecahkan hanya dengan penglihatan dan _Hyper Intuition_.

"_Herbivore_, kita pindah."

"Eh?" Tsuna menoleh ke arah Hibari, dan mendapati sang prefek yang sudah berdiri. Mengangguk kecil, Tsuna tanpa bersusah payah lekas beranjak dari posisinya. Tanpa banyak berkata, Hibari berjalan cepat di depannya.

Mereka melewati banyak toko-toko kecil. Tentu saja, ia hanya bisa melihat. Hibari sepertinya sedang berada dalam _mood_ yang buruk. Jadi tidak mungkin ia merelakan dirinya berkerumun bersama penduduk. Lagipula, kemungkinan _bad mood_-nya sendiri adalah adanya banyak orang—herbivora.

Dan ia tidak betah.

"Oi."

Tsuna menoleh menuju sumber suara. "Ada apa, Hibari-_san_?"

"Mau ke mana dulu?"

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia tidak salah dengar, kan? Hibari Kyoya yang _itu_, membiarkannya memilih tempat yang akan mereka tuju? Rasanya seperti bermimpi.

"…Kita butuh _armor_, senjata, atau semacamnya. Aku malas berkumpul dengan para _herbivore_ itu, jadi kau saja yang pilih tokonya."

Oh, jadi begitu ya. Oh…

Entah mengapa, Tsuna merasa kecewa.

"Ba-Baiklah."

Melihat Hibari yang menyodorkan peta kepada dirinya, Tsuna tersentak kecil, sebelum ia buru-buru mengambilnya. Mengabaikan suatu sensasi ketika kulit tangannya bergesekan dengan tangan Hibari, Tsuna lekas memfokuskan dirinya. Kedua maniknya dengan cepat meneliti seluruh toko yang kiranya menyediakan barang berguna bagi mereka.

"_A-Ano_…Bagaimana kalau ke…"

* * *

Hibari memejamkan matanya dengan tenang. Ia tengah menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding, kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada. Sesekali, ia menguap pelan—merasa bosan. Ia sama sekali tidak mendapat hiburan yang berarti hari ini—kecuali acara tidur siang di pangkuan Sawada Tsunayoshi sore tadi yang entah mengapa membuat pikirannya agak terganggu. Lagipula, hari ini ia telah menahan dirinya untuk tidak menatang orang yang berada di dekatnya—kemungkinan Tsuna, untuk bertarung.

Benar juga. Sudah selama setengah hari ia mem-_babysit_ Tsuna. Prefek _NamiChuu_ itu merasa sedikit berterima kasih karena herbivora itu tidak terlalu merepotkannya hari ini. Dan juga sudah mau ia suruh-suruh—entah itu menggunakannya sebagai bantal atau menyuruhnya berbelanja.

Ia menyadari pandangan Tsuna yang selalu berubah cerah ketika melihat toko-toko kecil yang menarik perhatiannya. Mungkin ia terlalu takut pada dirinya hingga si herbivora terpaksa menahan keinginannya untuk bersenang-senang. Jadi, Hibari pikir, herbivora itu paling tidak akan mendapat sedikit kesenangan jika ia suruh masuk ke salah satu toko—meskipun, yah, toko senjata. Toh, ia sendiri juga tak mau repot-repot bergumul dengan penduduk herbivora itu.

Tapi, ia masih belum bisa melupakan bagaimana cerahnya kedua mata cokelat hangat itu ketika mereka berjalan menuju toko yang dituju.

Keningnya mengerut. Bukan berarti ia mau bersikap baik kepada Sawada Tsunayoshi. Ia hanya—

"Maaf, Hibari-_san_. Sudah lama?"

Hibari hanya mendengus. '_Ya, lama sekali hingga aku berpikir yang tidak-tidak, _Herbivore_,_' ia menjawab di dalam hati.

Yah, mungkin malam ini pengecualian—ia tidak akan menghukum herbivora kecil itu karena telah membuatnya menunggu lama. Matanya kemudian menangkap beberapa bungkusan besar di tangan Tsuna.

Menggumamkan 'wao' di dalam hatinya, ia memutuskan untuk berkomentar, "Kalau benda-benda itu tidak berguna, _kamikorosu_."

"Hie! Ba-Baik!"

"Hn."

Hibari lantas membalikkan tubuhnya, sekali lagi bersiap untuk 'menuntun' Tsuna. Sang prefek membiarkan sebuah seringai muncul ketika melihat Tsuna sedikit kewalahan dengan barang-barang yang dibawanya. Tentu ia tidak akan membantu. Meski telah mendapat banyak latihan dari _akambo_, herbivora itu masih perlu banyak latihan.

"Jangan mengharapkanku untuk membantu. Anggap saja itu sebagai latihanmu," ucapnya tenang.

"Ah…Baiklah."

Hibari menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat badan Tsuna yang nampak gemetar. Memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya, Hibari membawa tangannya ke depan mulut untuk menguap perlahan.

"Kita cari penginapan."

Ia baru saja hendak berjalan ketika matanya melihat herbivora pendek itu sedang terbengong. Herbivora yang satu itu sepertinya meminta dirinya diadopsi penduduk yang lewat. Menggeram kesal, Hibari mengangkat _tonfa_-nya perlahan.

"_Herbivore_…" desisnya.

"Ah," Bahu Tsuna mengedik kaget. Pipinya merona merah ketika menyadari tatapan tajam Hibari yang ditujukan kepadanya. Kepalanya lalu menunduk malu. "Maaf, aku hanya berpikir…bintangnya indah."

Mendengar hal itu, Hibari langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Memang benar katanya, malam ini banyak sekali bintang-bintang yang menampakkan dirinya di langit gelap itu. Tapi di dalam pikiran Hibari, mereka hampir terlihat sama dengan jenis manusia yang dibencinya.

"Aku menyukai mereka. Dengan sinarnya yang entah terang ataupun redup, bintang-bintang itu bisa menunjukkan kalau mereka ada," ujar Tsuna tiba-tiba.

Hibari mendengus pelan. "Aku benci mereka."

"Eh?" Kepala herbivora yang menolak menjadi boss mafia itu tertoleh ke arahnya. "Kenapa?"

"Mereka berkerumun seperti _herbivore_. Membuatku kesal," jawab Hibari singkat. _Fuuki-Inchou_ itu kemudian memejamkan matanya dengan tenang, membiarkan jaket hitam kesayanganya dimainkan oleh angin malam.

Tsuna menanggapinya dengan tawa renyah. "Begitu, ya…"

_BLETAK_

"Daripada itu, kau menganggu saja. Kalau kau tidak berbicara tentang bintang _herbivore_, kita mungkin sudah menemukan penginapan."

"Aduh…"

Vongola Decimo itu mengusap-usap kepalanya yang kembali terkena _tonfa_. Beruntung sekali barang-barang bawaannya tidak terjatuh. Tingkat ke-_dame_-annya menurun drastis hari ini, Hibari catat.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Hibari kembali membalikkan badannya. Tanpa peduli Tsuna mengikutinya atau tidak, ia mulai mengambil langkah panjang menuju penginapan terdekat.

Tentu saja ia tak menyadari senyuman kecil yang perlahan merekah di wajah Sawada Tsunayoshi.

**TBC**

* * *

**Note**: Ah well, maaf kalau Hibari agak aneh di sini. Mungkin perasaannya bener-bener harus saya jelaskan di chapter-chapter mendatang, kalau 1827 udah mulai deket. Sekarang sih, Tsuna masih nganggap Hibari nakama. Sementara Hibari, ya…nganggep dia herbivora. #plak

Chapter depan ada sedikit action. Dan ada chara yang muncul juga. Tapi bukan chara yang begitu baru, sih… Mungkin akan di-update dua sampai tiga hari kemudian. Tergantung sadis atau tidaknya tugas sekolah sih, ya. -_-a

.

**Curhatan saya**: Jangan pernah meremehkan tangga, ya. Kalau lengah waktu nurunin tangga, bisa-bisa kakinya meleok kayak kaki saya. Keseleo pas di poros kaki itu…sangat tidak menyenangkan. :"|

Oh iya, ada satu lagi. Pernah mimpiin anime character (dari mana aja dan siapa aja?). Kalau mimpinya indah, waktu bangun pasti rasanya seneng banget. Saya aja begitu ngimpiin Yamamoto (yang sama sekali ga saya fans-in) jadi best friend saya, langsung jadi berbunga-bunga dan keinget terus di otak.

.

Makasih buat yang udah review, fav, maupun follow!

Berkenan untuk review lagi? *wink*


	3. What is a Hunt Board?

Yosha, chapter 3 OUT!

Haha, new chara yang bakal jadi 'setan' kayaknya bakal muncul di chap depan. Gomen, gomen… :3

Makasih buat yang udah mau membaca, apalagi review, fav, maupun follow.

/ _**Akane-san:**__ Eh, error? Gapapa kok, makasih udah repot-repot review. Sankyuu juga! :3 Di chap ini ga terlalu banyak scene 1827-nya sih, jadi, sumimasen…:"o _/

Saya ga punya KHR. KHR milik Amano Akira-sensei desu. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: What is a Hunt Board?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tsuna berlari menyusul Hibari yang sudah berada jauh di depannya. Terkadang, ia harus menurunkan kecepatan larinya ketika merasa dirinya akan terjatuh. Tsuna baru sadar, sejauh ini ia sama sekali belum pernah tersandung. Dengan kata lain, sifat _dame_-nya mulai berkurang. Yah, untuk sementara, mungkin.

Pemuda berambut liar itu menghentikan larinya ketika ia telah berada di samping si prefek. Tsuna tak punya waktu untuk mengambil nafas karena Hibari melangkah dengan cepat. Tak mau ketinggalan, Tsuna membetulkan posisi jubahnya yang berwarna orange dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Hibari. Ia mendongak ketika mendengar Hibari menggumamkan 'wao' kecil.

"Kukira kau terlalu takut untuk berjalan di sampingku, _Herbivore_."

"E-Eh?" Tsuna mengerjapkan matanya. "Kalau Hibari-_san_ merasa tidak nyaman, aku bisa—"

"Tak apa. Akan lebih sulit kalau kau berada jauh di belakang dan tersesat."

Hanya perasaan Tsuna saja, atau memang Hibari lebih sering berbicara sejak mereka tiba di dunia ini? Tsuna mengedikkan bahunya. Yang terpenting, mereka sudah bisa bertahan dengan baik sejauh ini.

Vongola Decimo kecil itu membiarkan dirinya tersenyum kecil sebelum mengangguk. Kemudian, kepalanya ia tolehkan ke kanan dan kirinya, mengobservasi keadaan sekitar. Sepertinya ia memang masih belum terbiasa dengan dunia itu. Terkadang matanya tampak bersinar cerah ketika melihat sesuatu yang menarik. Tapi terkadang juga membelalak horror ketika melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan dan aneh.

Tak lama setelahnya, Tsuna telah menemukan objek pengamatannya yang baru. Begitu serius raut wajahnya, sampai-sampai Hibari hampir membiarkan dirinya tertawa kecil. Ya, hampir.

"Apa yang kau lihat, _Herbivore_?"

Badan Tsuna sedikit melonjak kaget. Wajahnya mendongak menatap Hibari, sebelum ia menunjuk ke samping kanannya. "Um…Sebenarnya…itu makhluk apa?"

Hibari mengikuti arah jari herbivora di sampingnya menunjuk. Alisnya langsung terangkat, sebelum ia menundukkan wajahnya—berpikir. Hal itu berhasil membuat Tsuna terheran. Wajah prefek di sampingnya terlihat—entahlah, terganggu?

Tsuna sekali lagi melihat makhluk yang ia tunjuk tadi. Makhluk tersebut dibandingkan manusia, lebih tepat disebut hewan. Mereka memiliki kepala hewan dengan badan yang menyerupai manusia. Tapi Tsuna tak mengerti mereka mirip dengan hewan apa. Sebab, ada yang berwajah seperti babi dan berekor kadal. Ingin sekali ia bertepuk tangan karena sama sekali tak menjerit melihat makhluk seaneh itu.

Belum mendengar jawaban, Tsuna menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut raven di sampingnya. "Ada apa, Hibari-_san_?"

Hibari mendengus pelan. "Mereka disebut 'bangaa'. Aku pernah membacanya di sebuah buku. Tapi buku itu langsung kubuang karena semua materi di dalamnya sama sekali tidak masuk akal," Hibari kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Kini, kedua matanya berkilat bahaya. "Tak kusangka, mereka benar-benar ada."

Kekesalan. Tsuna bisa melihat kekesalan di wajah Hibari. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu tertawa kecil di dalam hatinya. Ia bisa membayangkan dalam pikirannya. Jika ia pernah meremehkan seseorang yang lemah, dan orang itu tiba-tiba saja menjadi kuat, Tsuna tentu akan kesal. Bahkan malu.

Meskpun seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi belum pernah meremehkan seseorang, sih.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, _Herbivore_?"

Mengeluarkan 'hie' kecil, Tsuna dengan canggung menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan ia tertawa. Tsuna benar-benar ingin menjitak dirinya saat ini.

"Ah, itu," gagapnya, berusaha mencari alasan. "Dari kemarin aku melihat mereka berkeliaran. Tapi aku hanya menganggap mereka ilusi atau mimpi—semacamnya lah. Ternyata mereka benar-benar ada. Ahaha…"

Tsuna menelan ludahnya ketika melihat Hibari sekali lagi menundukkan kepalanya. Ia telah mengatakan yang sebenarnya, jadi ia sama sekali tidak menyesal. Sejak kemarin, Tsuna memang telah melihat ras bernama bangaa itu. Tapi karena ketakutan—dan tak merasa lega karena tidak mengeluarkan 'hie'—Tsuna memutuskan untuk memendamnya di dalam hati, menganggapnya orang _cosplayer_ atau sekedar halusinasinya saja.

"Hn. Bodoh sekali."

Tsuna langsung mendongak. "Eh?"

Boss Vongola itu belum sempat melihat ekspresi Hibari ketika sang prefek tiba-tiba berjalan dengan cepat mendahuluinya. Tentu saja ia segera menyusul, tak ingin tersesat dan merepotkan Hibari. Takut-takut, ia mencuri pandang wajah Hibari, dan entah mengapa merasa lega ketika dilihatnya Hibari berwajah datar seperti biasanya.

'_Syukurlah, _mood_-nya sudah kembali,_' pikirnya. Sebuah senyum kembali nampak pada wajah kecilnya saat melihat Hibari melirik dari sudut matanya. Melihat _mood_ Hibari membaik entah mengapa, ikut membuat _mood_ Tsuna baik. Tak begitu mengherankan, Tsuna pun tidak merasa takut ketika pemuda bersurai hitam itu memberikan tatapan mematikan yang seolah mengucapkan 'jangan-lihat-lihat'

"Apa?"

"_Ano_, Hibari-_san_, setelah ini kita ke mana?" tanya Tsuna, masih tersenyum.

"Hn. Restoran," Hibari kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke depan setelah menjawab dengan singkat. "Aku harap tempat itu tidak penuh dengan penduduk _herbivore_…" gumamnya.

Mendengar gumaman kecil darinya, Tsuna mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum membiarkan dirinya tertawa kecil untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ketika Hibari kembali bertanya 'Apa?' kepadanya—namun kali ini lebih sinis—Tsuna hanya berlari kecil mendahului Hibari, lantas melambaikan tangannya ketika jarak di antara mereka mulai jauh.

Hibari yang melihatnya tentu saja menganggapnya sebagai kata-kata 'kejar-dan-_kamikorosu_-aku-kalau-bisa' yang merupakan tantangan baginya. Membiarkan seringainya muncul, Hibari berkomentar, "Hoo. Beraninya kau meremehkanku."

_Tonfa_-nya ia angkat—pamerkan—kepada herbivora yang berani menantangnya, dan tanpa peringatan langsung berlari mengejar sosok Vongola Decimo yang tengah tertawa senang.

'_Ya, semoga saja. Kasihan Hibari-_san_ kalau ia melihat terlalu banyak _herbivore_…_'

.

.

Tsuna mengunyah sarapan paginya dengan enggan. Bagaimana tidak, dengan rasa sakit yang disebabkan oleh benjolan kecil di kepalanya. Beberapa kali ia menggerutu kesal akan rasa sakit yang tak kunjung mereda itu. Ketika kedua maniknya bertemu dengan manik kelabu si pelaku kejahatan, Tsuna langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membuang muka.

Ketika mendengar pemuda berambut raven di depannya tertawa kecil—nyaris terdengar seperti 'hn' biasa—Tsuna mendongakkan kepalanya dan dengan kesal membentak, "Ini tidak lucu, Hibari-_san_!" Tentu saja, diiringi dengan kerucutan bibirnya.

"Jangan bilang seperti itu," balas Hibari. Wajahnya memamerkan seringaian, masih menunjukkan kegelian. "Kau sendiri yang menatangku tadi, kan?"

Mendengar hal itu, Tsuna kembali membuang mukanya.

Hibari berusaha menahan tawanya ketika dilihatnya pemuda berambut cokelat itu menggigit-gigit garpunya. Malah, ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan tertarik. Siapa kira herbivora di hadapanya tersebut bisa menghiburnya. Ia menantikan apa yang akan dilakukan Tsuna selanjutnya. Memakan piring? Ah, tidak. Ia tidak mungkin melakukan hal se-ekstrim itu. Mungkin sembunyi di bawah meja?

Tsuna masih menolehkan wajahnya ke samping—jelas-jelas menghindari Hibari. Perlahan-lahan, kekesalan mulai menghilang dari wajahnya, dan tergantikan oleh rasa tertarik. Kedua iris cokelat hangatnya bergerak-gerak mengamati satu per satu objek yang tidak biasa dilihatnya.

Sesaat kemudian, ia memfokuskan pandangannya pada suatu objek. Bibirnya menggumamkan sesuatu. Kedua keningnya berkerut, menunjukkan betapa besarnya usaha yang ia lakukan saat itu.

"Hunt…Bo…ard?"

"Hn? Apa katamu, _Herbivore_?"

Tanpa menjawab, Tsuna menunjuk sebuah papan berukuran cukup besar yang berada di lantai dua. Di atasnya, terdapat tulisan '_Hunt Board_' yang lumayan besar.

Hibari menaikkan alisnya. Jadi, di kota ini ada semacam perburuan monster atau orang, ya? Lumayan untuk mengatasi rasa bosan.

"Habiskan sarapanmu. Setelah aku membayar, kita lihat papan itu," ucap—lebih tepatnya perintah Hibari kepada Tsuna sebelum ia beranjak menuju kasir.

Mengangguk kecil—karena mulutnya masih penuh dengan makanan, Tsuna lekas menghabiskan sarapannya yang sudah tersisa sedikit dan meneguk sisa jus jeruknya. Restoran di mana ia berada sekarang sempat membuatnya terkejut. Sama sekali tak terkira olehnya bahwa mereka menyediakan masakan yang hampir serupa dengan masakan-masakan yang ia kenal. Tepat saat Tsuna mengambil suapan terakhirnya, Hibari sedang berjalan menghampirinya setelah mengancam—err, membayar pada kasir.

Tsuna merasa kasihan pada pedagang manapun yang sedari kemarin bertemu dengan Hibari.

"Hn. Belum habis juga?" komentar Hibari ketika ia mulai mendekati Tsuna, sebuah seringai mengejek muncul di wajahnya. Dari sudut matanya, Tsuna tampak sedang cemberut—dibuat-buat tentunya. Bibir kecilnya dengan imut ia kerucutkan, sehingga pipinya terlihat menggembung. Benar-benar menggemaskan—

Hibari berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran itu dengan mendengus. Ketika tatapannya bertemu dengan Tsuna, ia kembali menyeringai, meski kali ini di dalam hati. Dengan cepat, tangannya menyambar garpu pada tangan Tsuna. Dan tanpa rasa berdosa, ia langsung memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Eh—HIE! Hibari-_san_!"

Tak mempedulikan jeritan kecil Tsuna, Hibari mengunyah pelan, lalu menelannya. "Makanan _herbivore_..." gumamnya pelan.

"Itu tadi suapan terakhirku, Hibari-_san_!"

Tanpa mendengarkan protes dari pemuda kecil itu, Hibari lantas membalikkan badannya dan berjalan. Kemungkinan menuju lantai dua, seperti yang telah ia nyatakan tadi. Sementara Tsuna, ia masih duduk di kursinya, hanya bisa membuka dan menutup mulutnya tanpa menyuarakan apapun.

'_Tadi itu—HIE! _Indirect kiss_! Dengan Hibari-_san_! Asdfghkl!_' Kalimat tersebut terus berputar di dalam kepalanya. Tak heran. Ini pertama kalinya Tsuna melakukan hal-hal begitu dengan orang lain. Yah, meski yang barusan terjadi secara tak langsung. Tapi, tetap saja berdampak cukup besar bagi kepala tak berdosa Tsuna.

Wajah sang Vongola Decimo itu telah merona merah dengan indahnya. Ia memang tidak bodoh. Berkat Reborn, ia kini bukanlah sepenuhnya orang polos—entahlah itu hal yang baik atau buruk. Tsuna tahu kalau kejadian _live_ barusan dapat dianggap sebagai—_indirect kiss_. Kata ciuman sekarang tidak asing lagi baginya. Ia bahkan sudah tahu apa itu _french_. Sekali lagi, berkat Reborn.

Sambil berusaha menghilangkan ingatan tentang kejadian barusan, Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras dan berdiri. Setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya, Tsuna melihat Hibari yang telah menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua dengan wajah tanpa dosa—um, wajah datarnya. Seolah ia sama sekali tak memikirkan _live action_ barusan yang dapat membuat jantungnya hampir copot.

Yah, melihat sifat Hibari, mungkin ia sedari awal ia hanya berniat mengganggu Tsuna. Bukannya berniat untuk mencuri _indirect ki_—ah, lupakan. Kalau terus seperti ini, kepala Tsuna bisa-bisa mendidih saking merahnya semburat malu di wajahnya.

Menyadari Hibari yang sudah berada di lantai dua mendahuluinya, Tsuna bergegas menaiki tangga _cobblestone_ pada tempat itu. Langkahnya sedikit ia pelankan, tak ingin dirinya yang masih agak _dame_ tersebut sewaktu-waktu tersandung. Beberapa anak tangga kemudian, Tsuna sudah bisa melihat Hibari yang menekuni papan besar di depannya dengan teliti.

Ketika dirinya mendekati papan tersebut, penglihatan Tsuna langsung disambut dengan banyak kertas yang tertempel secara tak beraturan. Banyak sekali kertas yang menindihi kertas lain. Pada tiap kertas, terdapat gambaran tangan dari monster-monster yang harus dikalahkan. Banyak sekali rupa monster pada papan tersebut. Serigala, burung, bahkan naga.

Meski begitu, ada satu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Rogue Tomato?" gumam Tsuna, membaca tulisan pada salah satu kertas. Pada kertas tersebut, terdapat gambar seekor monster kecil berkepala tomat yang memiliki tangan dan kaki. Jika dilihat sekilas memang, memang sepertinya tidak terlalu kuat. Tapi siapa tahu juga, sih.

"Hn. Aku tidak tertarik dengan monster _Herbivore_ seperti itu," ucap Hibari tiba-tiba, membuat Tsuna menoleh ke arahnya.

Sekali lagi, Tsuna mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kertas bergambar makhluk tomat itu, lantas menunjuk pada salah satu kalimatnya. "Dia bisa menyemburkan api, lho. Katanya bisa menghanguskan berpuluh-puluh orang sekaligus bila sedang marah."

Salah satu alis Hibari terangkat. "Ho? Benarkah?"

"Oi, kalian~ Tertarik dengan kertas yang kupasang, ya?"

Kedua pemuda penghuni Namimori itu sontak menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Tak jauh dari papan besar tersebut, seorang pemuda berambut cokelat pendek yang agak berantakan sedang bersender pada dinding. Kelihatannya ia baru saja berbicara dengan salah satu temannya. Menyeringai lebar, pemuda itu mendekati Hibari dan Tsuna.

"Namaku Tomaj. Salah satu pelanggan restoran ini. Salam kenal!" Pemuda yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Tomaj itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Tsuna dan Hibari.

Tsuna yang melihat Hibari membuang muka segera menjabat tangan Tomaj. "A-Ahaha…Namaku—"

"Namanya Oozora," sela Hibari tiba-tiba.

Bingung akan perkataan Hibari, Tsuna menatap wajah sang prefek untuk meminta penjelasan. Yang bersangkutan hanya memberinya tatapan mematikan, membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

Hibari mendengus kesal. "_Don't tell your name to strangers, stupid Herbivore_."

Eh, Bahasa Inggris?

"Eh? Apa katamu tadi?" Tomaj menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

Tsuna mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mengerti. Benar juga kata Hibari, ia hampir lupa. Di tempat asing seperti ini, membocorkan informasi tentang diri sendiri bisa berakibat fatal. Meski orang yang ditemui terlihat baik dan dapat dipercaya, tapi siapa tahu sifat orang itu sebenarnya.

Karena Hibari gagal memberitahunya dari tatapan mata, ia memilih untuk berbicara padanya dengan bahasa asing—bahasa yang tidak dimengerti oleh Tomaj dan kemungkinan penduduk di kota itu.

Benar-benar tindakan yang penuh perhitungan. Tak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau tidak ada Hibari.

"_A-Ano_—Ah, benar juga. Namanya adalah, um, Kumo. _Eto_, kalau dia sedang tidak _mood_ berbicara dengan orang lain, biasanya dia akan memberitahu padaku dengan Bahasa Inggris…A-Ahaha…"

'_Maafkan aku, Hibari-_san!' jerit Tsuna di dalam hati ketika merasakan aura membunuh dari Hibari.

"Oh? Begitu kah? Haha, orang yang menarik! Baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan yang seperti kalian!" Tomaj menanggapi dengan seringaian lebar, sama sekali tak sadar oleh aura membunuh Hibari yang semakin kuat.

"Haha, ya begitulah—"

"…Kalian semua," Sebuah suara menginterupsi kedua orang berambut cokelat tersebut. Ketika Tsuna dan Tomaj menoleh ke arahnya, Hibari telah menaikkan _tonfa_-nya dengan penuh ancaman. "…_Kamikorosu_."

"Hie! Hibari-_san_, tenanglah!" Tsuna langsung menjerit horror.

"Eh? Darimana asalnya tongkat itu?" tanya Tomaj dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Dahi Hibari berkedut kesal.

'_Tongkat, katanya? Tongkat!?_' Tsuna berasa ingin menjedutkan kepalanya pada tembok atau apapun saat itu juga. Ekspresi bingung Tomaj dan pertanyaan 'Eh? Kenapa?' darinya sama sekali tak Tsuna tanggapi. Oke, satu, dua…Ia baru melakukan dua jedutan. Ah, mungkin ia harus melakukan sepuluh atau dua puluh lagi—

"_Kamikorosu_." Dengan itu, Hibari melesat ke depan, terlihat semangat sekali menghajar Tomaj.

Tsuna langsung saja mencengkeram kedua sisi kepalanya. "HIE! Hibari-_san_, jangan!" Sebelum Hibari menghajar orang tak berdosa di sampingnya, Tsuna segera berlari menghadapi Hibari, menghadangnya. Sang prefek tentu saja tak senang dengan hal itu.

"_Herbivore_, minggir. Kalau tidak, _kamikorosu_."

"Ti-Tidak."

Sebuah geraman kecil yang berasal dari Hibari berhasil membuat bulu kuduk Tsuna berdiri. Meski begitu, Tsuna hanya menutup matanya rapat, namun badannya tak bergerak dari posisinya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia membawa tubuhnya lebih dekat menuju Hibari. Lantas—yang membuat Hibari terkejut, Tsuna meletakkan kedua tangannya pada dada Hibari.

Sayangnya, prefek berambut hitam itu tidak dapat melihat ekspresi herbivora kecil di depannya karena kepalanya yang tertunduk.

"Maaf, Hibari-_san_…Tapi, kumohon…" lirih Tsuna, masih menunduk.

Mereka berdua tetap berada dalam posisi tersebut selama beberapa saat—Tsuna yang menundukkan kepalanya di depan dada Hibari, sementara sang prefek sendiri menunduk mengamati Tsuna, masih dengan wajah datarnya. Keheningan itu terpecahkan oleh Hibari yang mengeluarkan 'hn' kecil dan merendahkan _tonfa_-nya.

"Aku mengerti. Kau berhutang, padaku, _Herbivore_," kata Hibari akhirnya, kedua matanya ia tutup.

Tsuna dengan cepat mendongak menatap Hibari yang lebih tinggi darinya. Kedua maniknya tampak berbinar senang. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti merasa sebagian bahkan hatinya terasa mencair.

"Benarkah?" tanya Tsuna memastikan. Mendapat anggukan kecil dari Hibari, Tsuna mengeluarkan helaan nafas lega. "Syukurlah."

"Hei, hei!" Sepertinya mereka melupakan orang polos—atau memang idiot—yang sedari tadi berada di belakang mereka, menyaksikan secara _live_ apa yang terjadi. Masih dengan seringainya, Tomaj dengan tak berdosa menyuarakan isi pikirannya keras-keras.

"Kalian pacaran, ya?"

"…"

"…_Herbivore_…"

Sebelum Hibari kehilangan kendali atas amarahnya, Tsuna buru-buru menjauhkan dirinya dari Hibari dan berusaha menjawab orang polos—atau memang benar-benar idiot—yang dengan wajah tanpa dosa sedang cengar-cengir.

"A-Ah, bu-bukan kok, itu…" Kedua bola mata Tsuna bergerak-gerak cemas, sebelum pandangannya hinggap pada papan besar yang sedari tadi berada di dekatnya. Bingo. "Ah, iya! Kita adalah pendatang di kota ini, jadi bisakah kau jelaskan sedikit tentang, um, _Hunt Board_ ini?"

"Hm? Oh, kalian pendatang, toh? Baiklah, dengan senang hati kujelaskan," jawab Tomaj riang. Usaha Tsuna untuk mengalihkan perhatian kelihatannya tidak aneh dan sama sekali bukan masalah baginya.

"Kau tahu, di dunia ini," Tomaj memulai, "ada banyak sekali jenis monster—percaya atau tidak. Sebagian besar dari mereka mengancam keselamatan kita, manusia. Jadi, ada seseorang yang mendirikan sebuah organisasi pemburu, yang bertugas menghabisi monster-monster itu. Orang dapat meminta seorang pemburu untuk membunuh seorang monster, dengan menggambar bentuk monster itu pada sebuah kertas, menuliskan ciri-ciri dan semua informasi tentang monster itu, dan menempelkannya pada _Hunt Board_ ini. Jika pemburu berhasil membunuh monster-nya, maka seorang kilen harus membayarnya, entah dengan uang, barang, atau yang lainnya," jelas Tomaj, sembari memukul-mukul kecil _Hunt Board_ di sampingnya.

Tsuna mengangguk mengerti, sementara Hibari hanya terdiam. Entah apa yang ada dalam kepala sang prefek itu.

Tomaj melanjutkan, "Yah, meski terkadang ada gambar yang tidak jelas juga sih. Tergantung monster-nya. Semakin aneh dan mengerikan bentuk suatu monster, semakin aneh pula gambarannya. Punyaku sih, tak terlalu mengerikan, jadi mudah digambar. Meski, makhluk kecil ini sangat berbahaya dengan semburan api mautnya. Haha."

"Jadi," Hibari mulai berkomentar untuk yang pertama kalinya, dengan kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada. "Ada _carnivore_ yang jauh lebih kuat dari _carnivore_ penyembur api itu?"

"Yep, benar. Tapi, Rogue Tomato bukanlah makhluk yang harus kau remehkan, lho!" ujar pemuda berambut cokelat berantakan itu dengan semangat.

Hibari hanya membalas dengan 'hn' kecil.

"Ah, kalian mau coba berburu? Lumayan untuk mengisi waktu luang. Selain itu, kalian juga bisa sekalian menjelajah dunia luar," tawar Tomaj kepada Tsuna yang sedari tadi masih merenung dan Hibari yang kini memejamkan kedua matanya.

Berburu, ya? Tsuna berulang-ulang mengucapkan kata tersebut dalam hatinya. Kata yang tidak begitu asing, tapi di sisi lain, entah mengapa terasa asing baginya. Ia bukan seseorang yang haus darah dan menginginkan pertarungan setiap saat. Meski pada akhirnya menyerah dan setuju menjadi boss kesepuluh Vongola, Tsuna pada dasarnya adalah seorang pemuda yang ingin menikmati masa remajanya. Hal-hal seperti bertarung terdengar begitu aneh pada telinganya. Dan bukan hal yang akan dilakukannya jika tidak demi melindungi keluarga dan teman-temannya.

Tapi kali ini, di dunia ini…Tidak apa-apa mencoba, kan?

Lagipula, jika lawannya adalah monster, Tsuna tidak akan pernah merasa ragu. Selain itu, ia juga bisa sedikit menyelamatkan orang-orang dengan membunuh monster-monster, kan?

Kalau ia bertemu Reborn sekarang, ia pasti akan berhasil membuat sang _Sun Arcobaleno_ bangga.

"Um," lirih Tsuna sebelum mendongakkan kepalanya. Untuk memastikan, ia melirik Hibari yang balas menatapnya singkat. Yang ia dapat setelahnya adalah anggukan kecil dari prefek berambut raven di sampingnya.

Menelan ludah, ia melanjutkan, "Aku rasa…Mencoba dulu tidak apa-apa."

**TBC**

* * *

Sumimasen karena update-nya agak lama. Karena UKK makin dekat, jadi mungkin saya bakal jarang update. Tapi kalau ada waktu, sekali-sekali bakal saya cicil ngetik. :3

Dan, iyep, Tsuna sekarang tambah pake jubah oren. Agak terinspirasi juga sama fanfic English yang judulnya Sette Fiamme Mondiale.

Buat masalah panggilan 'herbivore', supaya jelas: di deskripnya saya tulis herbivora. Tapi di dalem percakapan, saya tulis Herbivore. Hehe, karena terlalu banyak huruf Italic kadang bisa bikin pusing juga.

Kalau kurang jelas sama penjelasan hunting-nya, silakan tanya.

Berkenan untuk review lagi? c:


	4. Reborn's Twin?

**I'm baaack… Buat yang udah nunggu lama, maaf sekali ya. Hontou ni gomen… Padahal niatnya pas liburan bakalan rajin. Tapi saya ada masalah keluarga, jadi males ngapa-ngapain… -_-**

**Silahkan lempar saya. Kalau bisa lemparin doujin yaoi aja. #plak**

**Beware, chapter ini agak panjang. Dan ada beberapa bahasa atau kalimat ngawur. **

**I don't own KHR! Mau bukti? Lihat saja ke-OOC-an mereka di fanfic ini. *pundung***

* * *

**Chapter 4: Reborn's Twin!?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Baiklah, jadi…" Tomaj memulai. Ia sengaja menaruh tangan kanannya pada dagu, berlagak terlihat keren mungkin. Tsuna sempat _sweatdrop_, sementara Hibari memberinya pandangan jengkel. "Pertama, kalian harus ikut Clan Centurio."

"E-Eh…?" Tsuna membuka dan menutup mulutnya ketika mendengar kata-kata asing tersebut. "Clan…Centuri?"

"Centurio," ucap Tomaj membenarkan Tsuna. "Kalau kalian benar-benar ingin menjadi _hunter_, aku merekomendasikan kalian untuk bergabung dengan klan itu. Centurio itu cukup terkenal, kau tahu."

Clan Centurio, ya? Tsuna berandai-andai di dalam hatinya. Apakah klan itu memang hebat? Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, tidak ada salahnya. Siapa tahu di luar sana akan ada sedikit petunjuk tentang dunia ini. Ditambah lagi, pemuda berambut raven di sebelahnya pasti akan merasa sangat terhibur, berhubung di luar sana banyak sekali karnivora—entah memang karnivora asli atau bukan.

"Hei, kau," Hibari yang sedari tadi terdiam mulai bersuara, membuat pemimpin Vongola di dekatnya refleks menoleh ke arahnya. Dengan kedua tangan masih terlipat di depan dada, ia melanjutkan, "Aku benci berkerumun. Kalau di sana hanya ada kumpulan herbivora…" Kedua matanya terbuka guna melemparkan pandangan mengintimidasi kepada Tomaj—yang kelihatannya sama sekali tak terpengaruh. Lain dengan Tsuna yang tanpa sadar menelan ludah. "…_kamikorosu_."

"Ah? Herbivora?" tanya Tomaj bingung. "Pokoknya, aku jamin, di sana ada banyak sekali orang kuat. Kalau kau sedang mencari lawan bertarung, tempat itu cocok sekali. Aku yakin kau tidak akan kecewa," jelasnya panjang lebar seraya mengacungkan jempol kepada dua orang di hadapannya.

Tsuna sekali lagi _sweatdrop_. "_A-Ano_…Kalau mencari lawan bertarung, aku rasa itu tidak—"

"Hn. Kenapa tidak?" potong si prefek, salah satu alisnya ia naikkan. "Daripada hanya berputar-putar di kota ini dan berkerumun dengan para herbivora, itu jauh lebih baik," Hibari membiarkan dirinya menguap kecil. Tanpa membiarkan Tsuna berkomentar, ia bertanya kepada Tomaj, "Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Apa yang harus kau lakukan? Ya mendaftar di sana, lah," jawab Tomaj dengan sangat tidak berdosa.

Hibari menggeram kesal.

"Tu-Tunggu! Maksudnya…" Tsuna dengan cepat langsung menengahi. "Bagaimana kita harus mendaftar?"

Seketika, Tomaj terdiam seraya memutar matanya. "Aku rasa, kalian akan membutuhkan ini…" Ia meraih dua lembar kertas dari saku celananya, lantas memberikannya kepada Tsuna dan Hibari—lebih tepatnya, ia berikan keduanya kepada Tsuna, setelah Hibari dengan santai menunjuk dagunya ke arah Tsuna.

Tsuna kembali _sweatdrop_. Entah hanya perasaannya saja, atau Hibari terasa lebih kekanak-kanakan sejak mereka tiba di dunia itu? Sambil berusaha menepis pikiran tersebut, Tsuna mengamati lembar kertas formulir pada genggamannya.

"Clan Primer? Apa lagi ini?" tanya Tsuna yang mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Nama formulir untuk mendaftar di sana. Tinggal mengisinya saja, lalu serahkan pada pemimpin Centurio. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, pemimpin Centurio selalu ada di dalam bangunan klan. Jadi setelah ini, kau lebih baik ke sana saja," saran Tomaj. Tsuna tanpa sadar menghentikan nafasnya—kagum. Siapa sangka orang di depannya tersebut dapat berbicara dengan pandai, layaknya seorang promotor professional?

Penasaran dengan itu, Tsuna memutuskan untuk bertanya. "_A-Ano_—"

"Hm… Aku terkejut. Kau berbicara lancar seolah sudah mengerti klan tersebut dengan baik."

—sekali lagi, perkataan Tsuna terpotong oleh Hibari. Vongola Decimo itu hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya diam-diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, haha. Yah, kau tahu…" Tomaj dengan canggung menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Aku adalah informan mereka."

"Wao," respon Hibari, tak lupa menunjukkan seringainya. Kedua irisnya menunjukkan segelintir ketertarikan. Ia melirik Tsuna yang tengah mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Kemungkinan besar masih mencerna informasi yang baru saja dikatakan oleh orang di depannya.

Tiba-tiba, Hibari beranjak dari kursinya. Tsuna refleks menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Hibari-_san_?"

"Kita ke sana."

Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya dengan tidak berdosa. Yang tanpa ia sadari, berhasil membuat Hibari sedikit—ya, sedikit, karena dia adalah Hibari—terbatuk dengan _awkward_.

"Sekarang?"

"Tidak, sepuluh tahun lagi," balasnya tajam. Batuk kecilnya sudah berhenti, dan kini tergantikan oleh pandangan mematikan yang ditujukan kepada Tsuna. "Cepat, atau _kamikorosu_."

"Hi-Hiie! Ba-Baik!" Tsuna dengan gugup menjawab, setelah itu beranjak dari duduknya. Ia sempat tersandung kecil, namun tidak sampai terjatuh. "A-Ah, iya…" Tsuna menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, di mana Tomaj masih berdiri dengan cengiran khas miliknya, sama sekali tak terlihat marah karena Hibari meninggalkannya begitu saja. "_A-Ano_… Terima kasih, Tomaj," ucap Tsuna lantang seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Eh? Ah, tidak apa-apa," Tomaj mengibaskan tangan kanannya. "Ini sudah merupakan kewajibanku. Lagipula, aku juga senang bertemu dengan orang semenarik kalian."

Mendengar hal itu, Tsuna lantas tersenyum kecil. Namun, momen-momen hangat tersebut pecah ketika _deathglare_ seorang Hibari Kyoya menyerang.

"_Herbivore_," geram pemuda berambut raven dengan _deathglare_ yang kelihatannya telah _level up_ saking seringnya ia digunakan.

"Hiie! Maaf, Hibari-_san_!" Tsuna memberi Tomaj anggukan kecil, kemudian cepat-cepat menyusul Hibari sebelum prefek itu benar-benar _bad mood_.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Tomaj melihat Tsuna yang tengah membungkuk meminta maaf di hadapan Hibari berkali-kali. Sementara si prefek hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman 'hn' pendek. Di sini, kedua mata Tomaj tak melewatkan gerakan tangan Hibari di balik jaket hitamnya yang hendak terangkat—tapi tidak jadi.

"Dasar. Kalau ragu seperti itu, bukan lelaki namanya," Tomaj mendengus pelan. Sesaat kemudian, kedua tangannya ia lipat di belakang kepala.

"Ah. Enaknya anak muda yang _lovey dovey_…"

.

.

Hibari sekali lagi melirik pemuda berambut cokelat yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya. Saat ini, herbivora tersebut tengah memperhatikan keramaian kota yang entah mengapa tak pernah bisa membuatnya bosan—Hibari sedikit mendengus akan hal itu.

Tapi—ya, hanya untuk kesempatan ini saja, ia memperbolehkan seorang herbivora berjalan beriringan dengannya. Yah, kalau dipikir-pikir, Tsuna memang tidak sepenuhnya herbivora. Ada saat-saat di mana ia menjadi karnivora, yang entah mengapa berhasil membuat sesuatu dalam diri si prefek bergejolak. Entahlah. Rasa haus darah? Rasa ingin bertarung?

Bisa jadi itu, bisa jadi bukan itu.

Si _Haneuma_ pernah berkata bahwa ia telah menumbuhkan kagum kepadanya. Kepada Sawada Tsunayoshi. Hibari tentu saja langsung menampik perkataan guru bersurai pirang itu.

Tapi entah mengapa, melihat herbivora itu—Tsunayoshi—berkembang sejauh itu, membuat pendirian Hibari goyah. Ia telah melupakan suatu hal yang penting: para binatang lemah pun punya cara untuk bertahan pada dunianya yang kejam. Di saat itulah, mereka akan menumbuhkan taring, bertarung dengan karnivora yang mengancam hidupnya.

Meski ia benci mengakuinya, Tsuna termasuk pada herbivora kategori tersebut.

…Antara herbivora dan karnivora itu berarti…

"_Omnivore_."

"Eh? Hibari-_san_ bilang apa?"

Hibari sontak menolehkan kepalanya menuju herbivora—Tsuna yang tengah memperhatikannya dengan bingung. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu buru-buru menolehkan wajahnya ke samping. "Hn. Bukan urusanmu."

Vongola Decimo itu hanya mengeluarkan 'hm' kecil sembari memiringkan wajahnya ke samping, sebelum perhatiannya kembali fokus kepada hal-hal lain yang saat itu berhasil menarik dirinya.

Diam-diam, Hibari melirik Tsuna yang tengah mengeluarkan decak kagumnya ketika ia melihat dua makhluk bangaa yang sedang lomba lari. Menganggu ketertiban jalan sekali, memang. Kalau saat ini ia berada di Namimori, Hibari pasti tanpa ragu sudah meng-_kamikorosu_ mereka.

"Haha. Hibari-_san_, lihat! Mereka menabrak dua orang _bucket head_!" ujar Tsuna tiba-tiba, dengan senyuman lebar pada wajahnya.

"Hn," respon Hibari singkat—terlalu singkat, malah. Seolah terbiasa dengan hal itu, Tsuna hanya mengalihkan kembali pandangannya menuju apapun yang ingin diperhatikannya.

'Hn… _Omnivore_, ya?'

"_Nee_, Hibari-_san_…"

Seketika, segala pikiran Hibari terbuyarkan oleh suara kecil yang memanggilnya di tengah kerumunan banyak orang.

"Hn?"

Entah sejak kapan, pemuda berambut cokelat itu telah berada pada semacam _stand_ yang menjual boneka. "Lihat! Boneka ini mirip sekali dengan Hibird!" ucap Tsuna antusias seraya menarik-narik lengan Hibari tanpa takut. Sedang semangat-semangatnya, mungkin. Hibari hanya bisa merasakan matanya berkedut kesal. Ingin sekali ia menampar tangan Tsuna dari lengannya, tapi entah kenapa ia masih terlalu malas untuk melakukannya. Setidaknya, itulah yang ia pikirkan.

Setelah beberapa menit—yang terasa bagaikan beberapa jam bagi Hibari—Tsuna menghentikan celotehannya. "Ngomong-ngomong…di mana Hibird? Dari pertama kita bertemu, ia tidak bersamamu."

"Bukan urusanmu."

Hibari menekuk alisnya ketika telinganya menangkap suara tawa kecil.

"Haha…Baiklah. Memang bukan urusanku, sih," ucap Tsuna santai. Wajahnya sama sekali tak menunjukkan rasa kecewa, entah mengapa. "Ayo terus berjalan. Ya ampun, kota ini besar sekali, ya?"

"Dia bebas."

Sebuah kerjapan mata. "Eh?"

"Dia kubiarkan bebas. Kupikir aku akan mendapat sedikit informasi darinya."

Setelah itu, terdapat jeda selama beberapa saat.

"Ah, begitu…" Tsuna tersenyum kecil. Merasa malu, si Decimo lantas menundukkan kepalanya—entah kenapa membuat Hibari diam-diam menyeringai. "_A-Ano_…Terima kasih. Karena telah memberitahuku."

Suaranya yang lirih begitu menggelitik indra pendengaran Hibari.

"Hn."

Tsuna masih belum juga mendongakkan kepalanya. Tangan Hibari jadi gatal untuk melakukan sesuatu—yang tidak jadi ia lakukan di restoran tadi. Harga diri Hibari melarang untuk melakukannya. Tapi…

_PUK_

Seketika, kedua manik Tsuna membelalak waktu ia merasakan sesuatu mendarat pada puncak kepalanya.

"E-Eh…_A-Ano_…Hiba—"

Tanpa berkata apapun, Hibari berjalan melewati Tsuna yang masih terpaku di tempat. Meninggalkan Vongola Decimo yang sedang kebingungan sendiri. Atau malah malu? Entahlah. Namun saat itu, Hibari merasa ingin sekali menyeringai—karena berhasil membuat Tsuna bertingkah _nervous_.

Dan mungkin juga, karena berhasil mengetahui salah satu fakta:

Rambut Sawada Tsunayoshi sangat lembut.

.

.

Tsuna kembali menyentuh puncak kepalanya. Kemudian kedua pipinya akan merona merah, dan ia buru-buru menurunkan kembali tangannya. Sesaat kemudian, ia kembali menyentuh kepalanya, lalu menurunkan tangannya kembali. Berkali-kali ia melakukannya.

"Ada sesuatu pada kepalamu, _Herbivore_?"

"A-Ah!" Tsuna menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dengan gelagapan, ia menjawab, "Ti-Tidak…Ahaha, tidak ada. …haha, hanya saja…I-Itu…Sepertinya, ada serangga di kepalaku…Haha, ya. Pa-pasti itu."

Hibari hanya merespon dengan 'hm' pelan—yang kesannya seperti menanyakan 'benarkah begitu?'.

"U-Uh…" Kehabisan kata-kata, Tsuna menundukkan kepalanya—entah kenapa, gerak-gerik tersebut sudah menjadi kebiasaan ketika ia malu.

Diam-diam, Hibari menyeringai.

"Kalau kau mau kusentuh lagi, katakan saja."

"E-Eh! Hiee! Ti-Tidak kok! Ti-Ti-Tidak seperti itu! A-Aku hanya—"

"He? Lalu kenapa kau menyentuh kepalamu berkali-kali?"

"U-Uh, itu—"

"Kau masih bisa merasakan sensasinya, kan?"

"Bu-Bukan—"

Terdengar kekanak-kanakan dan sangat tidak mungkin memang, kalau mereka berdua bertengkar seperti itu. Yang satu mengompori, yang satu lagi malu-malu tapi mau. Tapi, berkat _mood_ Hibari yang sedang ingin nakal, dan Tsuna yang sedang ragu-ragu akan 'sesuatu', hal yang tak mungkin terjadi itu dapat terjadi.

"Mau dicoba?"

"Ti—"

Nafas Tsuna tercekat ketika ia merasakan tangan Hibari sekali lagi mendarat pada kepalanya. Setelah beberapa saat terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah, Tsuna buru-buru menyingkirkan tangan Hibari yang terasa melekat dengan rambutnya.

"Hi-Hibari-san!" gerutu Tsuna. "Ada apa denganmu hari ini!?"

"Hn. Hari ini _mood_-ku sedang bagus."

Tsuna menelan ludah sambil berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Tidak menundukkan kepalamu lagi? Aku ingin melihatmu yang sedang malu," ujar si prefek dengan kata-kata yang semakin membuat Tsuna panas—entah panas dalam artian apa dan bagaimana.

"Hi-Hibari-_san_ diam saja."

Perkataan tersebut justru membuat Hibari merasa semakin ingin mengomporinya.

"Coba buat aku diam."

Tsuna semakin panas. Kalau memungkinkan, wajahnya saat ini sudah bertambah merah. Mulutnya hanya terbuka dan tertutup, tanpa ada kata-kata yang keluar. Kedua tangannya sudah terkepal.

"Hi-Hibari…_san_…Hibari-_san_ JAHAT!"

Dan si Vongola Decimo pun berlari meninggalkan Hibari sendiri.

Hibari hanya menatap tempat yang tadi dipijak Tsuna selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya mendengus pelan.

"Hn. Dasar."

.

.

"Hh…Hh…"

Tsuna berhenti untuk bersender pada dinding sebuah bangunan. Ia menumpu badannya pada kedua lututnya seraya berusaha mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Bulir-bulir keringat tanpa ia sadari telah menetes dari kepalanya.

Merasa terganggu, Tsuna membawa salah satu lengannya untuk mengusap keringat yang mengalir pelan dari dahinya. Setelah itu, ia terdiam. Matanya menatap lekat jalan di bawahnya.

"Hibari-_san_…"

Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Hibari mau melakukan hal seperti itu padanya. Tsuna hanya…terkejut. Ia tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh siapapun sebelumnya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah pernah, sih. Tsuna mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap langit. Ia sudah berkali-kali diperlakukan dekat seperti itu. Dan paling-paling, reaksi yang ia berikan hanyalah senyuman atau tawaan. Tapi, entah mengapa, dengan Hibari…rasanya berbeda. Mukanya secara otomatis—ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrolnya—akan merona merah. Ingin sekali ia mengalihkan wajahnya dari si prefek, menghindari tatapannya. Dan entah mengapa…ada suatu organ tertentu dalam tubuhnya yang bekerja lebih cepat.

Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Pasti aku hanya takut! Hibari-_san_ tidak pernah berperilaku seperti itu sebelumnya, jadi waktu dia tiba-tiba melakukan itu, aku…" Tsuna menunduk. "Aku…merasa…senang."

Senang, ya?

Kalau tidak salah, kepalanya pernah dielus oleh Yamamoto ketika ia berhasil menakut-nakuti para berandalan kelas 3—yang waktu itu terpaksa ia lakukan, karena mereka telah mengejek teman-teman Tsuna. Atau ketika Nana—ibunya memuji dirinya yang berusia 5 tahun karena sudah pandai menggambar.

Ah, benar juga. Tsuna sangat suka menggambar. Ia tak tahu, dan tak bisa menilai hasil seninya sendiri. Tapi ia tak peduli apa yang orang lain katakan. Setiap harinya, Tsuna selalu menggambar di kamarnya—ia pikir, lebih baik di rumah daripada di luar hanya di-_bully_. Tsuna belum pernah menunjukkan gambarnya pada siapapun—bahkan pada kedua orangtuanya. Yang pertama kali mengetahui kemampuan menggambar Tsuna adalah Reborn. Yah, karena dia adalah Reborn.

Apakah suatu saat ia akan menunjukkan gambarannya kepada orang lain? Entahlah.

Mungkin…kepada Hibari-_san_? Ya, mungkin tidak masalah.

"Karena…Dia agak spesial…"

"Siapa?"

"HIIIEEE!"

Teriakan kagetnya sukses membuat Hibari Kyoya menyipikan mata.

"Hibari…_san_…" lirih Tsuna. Sedikit merasa bersalah juga karena ia telah meninggalkan Hibari di tengah-tengah lautan herbivora. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Tsuna sedikit membungukkan badannya. "Ma-Maaf…karena telah meninggalkanmu. Ja-Jangan _kamikorosu_ diriku!"

Samar-samar, Tsuna dapat mendengar suara dengusan.

"Angkat kepalamu."

Ragu-ragu, Tsuna mendongakkan kepalanya. Ketika kedua matanya bertabrakan dengan kedua mata Hibari yang sedang memancarkan kengerian, Tsuna tak bisa menahan jeritannya—sekali lagi membuat Hibari menyipitkan matanya karena suaranya yang keras dan ber-_high pitch_.

Tsuna langsung memejamkan matanya. Ia sudah tahu betul bahwa Hibari akan meng-_kamikorosu_ dirinya. Tapi, biarlah. Lagipula, ini merupakan salahnya sendiri.

"_Itte_!" Tsuna secara refleks mengusap bagian tubuhnya yang sakit. "Eh?" Sadar akan sesuatu yang ganjil, Tsuna segera membuka kedua matanya. Pemuda bertubuh kecil itu mengerjapkan matanya. Tidak, tidak ada _tonfa_. Dan barusan itu…

Apa indra tubuhnya bermasalah kalau ia bilang—barusan Hibari menjetikkan jari ke dahinya?

"Hi-Hibari…_san_?"

"Itu hukumanmu," jawab Hibari enteng. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada. "Kau benar-benar merepotkan. Bagaimana jika aku tidak menemukanmu, _Herbivore_?"

Merasa bersalah kepada prefek di depannya, Tsuna menunduk.

"Ma…Maaf."

"_Herbivore_…"

Tsuna kembali dikejutkan oleh Hibari ketika si prefek meletakkan tangannya pada surai cokelatnya. Pada saat itu, dunia terasa berhenti. Kedua pipinya kembali merona merah—entah kenapa Tsuna benar-benar tak bisa mengontrolnya. Yah, meski ia sedang menunduk, dan ekspresinya saat ini tidak akan terlihat.

"Hei. Kau tidak suka kubeginikan?" tanya pemuda bersurai hitam itu _to the point_.

Merasa suaranya hilang begitu saja, Tsuna hanya bisa menggeleng lemah, membuat Hibari menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa kau lari, _Herbivore_?"

"I-Itu…" Tsuna menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kedua matanya yang tadi terbelalak kini terpejam. "Dengan Hibari-_san_…A-Aku merasa aneh."

Hibari semakin tidak mengerti.

"Ma-Maksudnya—_Eto_, dengan orang lain, rasanya biasa saja. Ta-Tapi…entah mengapa dengan Hibari-san…terasa berbeda. Terasa…umm, spesial." Setelah melihat ekspresi Hibari yang tak bisa ia mengerti maksudnya, Tsuna cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Mu-Mungkin, sih."

"Hn…Begitukah?"

Tsuna mengangguk pelan.

Hibari memandang Tsuna lekat-lekat—membuat si Decimo agak risih—sebelum ia membalikkan badannya, sekali lagi berjalan meninggalkan Tsuna yang maish mematung.

"Cepat, _Herbivore_. Sebentar lagi kita sampai."

Tsuna hanya bisa mengangguk. Jika berbicara, ia takut suaranya akan gemetar. Atau lirih sekali. Itu malah membuat dirinya semakin malu. Selagi ia memikirkan kejadian 'pukpuk dari Hibari', Tsuna melihat punggung Hibari di depannya.

Terlihat gagah sekali. Hibari Kyoya bagaikan awan yang akan selalu menemani sang langit. Melindungi sang langit dengan caranya sendiri.

Ia selalu merasa nyaman ketika Hibari yang berada di sisinya—lupakan segala macam ancaman '_kamikorosu_' dan bayangan _tonfa_ yang bersinar, siap untuk digunakan.

'_Ya, aku merasa aman…_' Tsuna tersenyum kecil.

'_Karena dia adalah Hibari-_san_, bukan?_'

.

.

Clan Centurio. Sebuah klan yang disebut-sebut sebagai klan pemburu terkuat dan paling terkenal. Berisi orang-orang dan bangaa-bangaa yang kuat sekali. Banyak rumor yang beredar tentang mereka. Entah itu buruk atau baik.

Seseorang yang berada dalam klan tersebut akan merasa lebih mudah dalam aktifitas berburunya. Selain itu, dalam klan tersebut, terdapat beberapa rank tertentu, berdasarkan poin yang mereka peroleh dari memburu monster. Hadiah yang mereka peroleh jika berhasil naik ranking juga tidak buruk.

Klan tersebut juga mendirikan sebuah bazaar di ujung Utara kota. Yang telah menjadi anggota akan lebih mudah bertransaksi.

Lupakan semua itu. Menurut Sawada Tsunayoshi, yang paling menarik dari Clan Centurio adalah bangunannya. Bangunan klan tersebut terdiri dari tembok berwarna emas. Tapi sebenarnya, yang membuatnya menarik adalah tinggi bangunannya.

"Ti-Tinggi sekali…" gumam Tsuna kagum seraya mendongak, ingin mengetahui seberapa tinggi bangunan di hadapannya tersebut.

"Hn," Hibari hanya merespon dengan datar.

"Sepertinya…klan ini benar-benar sesuatu ya, Hibari-_san_?" Tsuna masih belum melepaskan pandangannya dari bangunan emas tinggi yang merupakan bangunan utama Clan Centurio. Bisa ia bayangkan dalam kepalanya, di dalam bangunan ini pasti banyak sekali orang aneh dan kuat. Tsuna berharap, minimal perilaku mereka baik. Jangan sampai setara dengan Varia—ups. Maaf, Varia, tidak bermaksud mengejek.

"Ayo masuk."

"E-Eh? Baiklah."

Tsuna baru menyadari bahwa lebar bangunan itu…cukup kecil. Bahkan lebih kecil dari rumah-rumah para penduduk. Ia jadi tidak yakin apakah bangunan di depannya benar-benar bangunan utama. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu berniat menanyakannya pada Hibari, tapi tidak jadi karena ia takut menyinggung perasaannya.

Vongola Decimo menelan ludah sebelum ia membuka pintu besar di hadapannya. Ia dan Hibari langsung disambut dengan pemandangan yang—entahlah, aneh, mungkin.

Seperti yang terlihat dari luar, bangunan tersebut memang termasuk kecil. Bentuk ruangannya seperti lingkaran. Di dalamnya, terdapat beberapa orang dan bangaa. Ada yang sedang berbicara, berkelahi, dan kejar-kejaran. Sebagian dari mereka bertingkah anarkis, pikir Tsuna, ketika ia melihat ada bangaa berwarna biru yang tersandung dan akhirnya jatuh—menyebabkan gempa dan bunyi yang keras.

Ah, jangan lupakan tangga pada tengah ruangan itu yang menjulang dengan sangat tinggi. Tangga itu terdapat pada sisi kanan dan kiri, melengkung dan menyatu pada tengahnya—membentuk huruf U terbalik. Pada tangga tersebut, terdapat sebuah karpet merah yang membuatnya terkesan elegan.

Tsuna menelan ludah.

"Jadi di atas sana…kita akan bertemu dengan pemimpin klan ini?"

"Hn."

Tanpa ada pertanyaan lagi—Tsuna tahu bahwa bertanya pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan menghasilkan jawaban—mereka segera melangkahkan kaki menuju tangga. Si Decimo sempat terkesiap akan tangga itu—entah kenapa, ia tak bisa berhenti kagum—yang seolah memancarkan cahaya. Di tengah-tengah, ia hampir saja tertabrak oleh bangaa yang tadi bermain kejar-kejaran.

"Ouch, hampir saja."

Tsuna sedikit mempercepat kakinya. Ia sudah sangat penasaran dengan rupa si pemimpin. Apakah dia kuat? Mengerikan? Sebenarnya tujuan Clan Centurio itu apa?—dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan-pertanyaan dalam benaknya yang jika tidak segera dijawab, bisa terus menghantuinya.

"Ah."

Mereka telah sampai di atas. Dan langsung disambut oleh pemandangan seekor kelinci putih yang sedang bertengger—berdiri pada pagar (terserah kalian menyebutnya apa) tangga. Ya, berdiri. Ia bisa berdiri. Dan ia memakai pakaian. Daripada itu, ekornya berbentuk seperti bunga dandelion.

Tsuna terlalu shock untuk bisa berkata-kata.

"He? Jadi kau pemimpinnya?" Hibari menyeringai kecil.

Memang benar, Tsuna pikir. Jika dari luar, kelinci itu memang terlihat rapuh dan lemah. Tapi, ia bisa merasakan aura hebat yang keluar dari dirinya. Aura intimidasi.

Kelinci itu akhirnya menoleh—Tsuna mencoba menelan kembali jeritannya.

"Hm? Ah, aku kedatangan tamu rupanya. Maaf, aku tidak menyadari kalian."

"Jadi, kau pemimpinnya?" ulang Hibari yang kini terlihat agak kesal karena pertanyaan pertamanya dienyahkan.

"Ya," Kelinci itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Hibari dan Tsuna. "Aku adalah Montblanc de Moogle. Ketua Clan Centurio."

Montblanc memasang senyum kecil. Tsuna sempat merinding—ia dapat melihat bayang-bayang Reborn ketika ia menatap pemimpin kecil itu. Apalagi tinggi mereka hampir sama.

"Jadi, kalian adalah anggota baru? Atau ada urusan lain?"

Vongola Decimo muda itu mengangguk. "Be-Begitulah. Aku Tsu—Oozora," Tsuna ingin menampar dirinya sendiri yang hampir kelupaan. Berusaha bersikap normal, Tsuna menunjuk Hibari yang ada di sampingnya, "…Dan dia Kumo."

"Langit dan awan? Romantis sekali kalian."

_GUBRAK_—

Bukan, bukan Tsuna atau Hibari yang terjatuh. Bangaa yang tadi sedang kejar-kejaran tersandung dan jatuh. Entah kenapa, momen jatuhnya pas sekali.

"E-Eh? Maksud…mu?" Tsuna berusaha menunjukkan tampang tidak berdosa, seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sayang, Montblanc dapat melihat sedikit semburat merah pada kedua pipi Tsuna—membuat si pemimpin klan menyeringai kecil.

'_Hobi lamaku—menggoda orang-orang—sepertinya hendak bangkit kembali._'

"Hn," Tidak seperti Tsuna, Hibari terlihat biasa saja dengan wajah datarnya. Pemuda berambut raven itu menyodorkan dua lembar formulir—Clan Primer—yang entah kapan sudah berada di tangannya dan sudah terisi.

Montblanc tersadar dari lamunannya setelah Hibari mendorong dua lembar formulir itu di hadapan wajahnya dengan kesal.

"Hm…" Montblanc mengamati kedua formulir itu dengan rasa tertarik. Sudah lama ia tidak menemukan orang semenarik mereka. Mengapa tidak? Lagipula, mereka sedang kekurangan anggota. Ditambah lagi, mereka sepertinya bisa menjadi sasaran empuk untuk—err, godaan-godaannya.

"Hohoho," tawanya licik. Tsuna kembali merinding. Tawa itu—tawa itu juga mirip tawa milik Reborn! Ya ampun, apakah dia adalah Reborn di dunia parallel atau bagaimana?

Montblanc dan Reborn. Bagai pinang dibelah dua. Yah, mungkin lebih tepat jika pinang itu diumpamakan dengan sifat mereka.

Tsuna berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran itu. "Ja-Jadi…bagaimana?"

"Kalian diterima," jawab Montblanc. Wajah Tsuna langsung berseri-seri. Montblanc jadi semakin senang—semakin jahil. "Tapi…"

"Tapi…?" ulang Tsuna. Wajahnya sudah tidak lagi berseri-seri, mendengar masih ada persyaratan lagi yang harus ia dan Hibari lakukan.

"Kalian harus berciuman."

_GUBRAK_—

Ah, bangaa itu lagi yang jatuh? Bukan. Kali ini Tsuna benar-benar jatuh tersungkur. Hibari terbatuk kecil, entah berusaha menahan amarah atau sesuatu yang lain.

"A-Apa-apaan itu, Montblanc-_san_!? Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan berburu!" protes Tsuna, wajahnya kembali memerah, karena marah dan juga malu.

"Ayolah, kenapa tidak. Ini bisa membuktikan seberapa harmonisnya kau dengan _partner_-mu," Montblanc kini mengelus dagunya layaknya kakek-kakek mesum.

Tsuna menelan ludah. Dia benar-benar Reborn edisi kedua!

"Ta-Tapi…"

"Di pipi saja tidak masalah. Siapa yang dicium dan mencium juga tak masalah."

"Te-Tetap saja—"

"_Herbivore._"

Tsuna menghentikan perkataannya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat memegang kepalanya—tangan. Ya, ada tangan yang menimpa rambut lembutnya sebelum ia—lagi-lagi—merasakan sesuatu yang hangat.

Di pipinya.

Tsuna tidak bisa bergerak maupun berbicara. Ia hanya dapat terdiam di tempat, kedua manik _moe_-nya melebar. Tanpa sadar, nafasnya terhenti. Kedua wajahnya, tentu saja masih mempertahankan warna merahnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian—yang terasa seperti satu jam bagi Tsuna—Hibari melepaskan kecupannya pada pipi si Decimo. Ia lantas memberikan pandangan mematikan kepada Montblanc yang menyembunyikan seringainya di balik tangan kecilnya.

"Puas?" tanya Hibari sinis.

"Hohoho. Terima kasih. Kalian lulus…" Kedua mata Montblanc tampak bersinar penuh kemenangan. Masih belum diketahui apakah ia adalah seorang _fudanshi_ atau mesum. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Ambil ini," Pemimpin—uhuk—_fudan_ itu menyodorkan selembar kertas kepada Hibari. Tsuna sedang terlihat sangat shock saat ini, ia terlihat sedang memegang pipinya yang baru saja menjadi sasaran kecupan bibir si _skylark_. Jadi tidak mungkin ia berikan kertas itu padanya.

Hibari sekilas membaca kertas tersebut.

"Hn?"

"Biar kujelaskan," Montblanc sekali lagi mengelus dagunya—mungkin sudah kebiasaan ketika ia sedang berlagak bijaksana. "Itu adalah kertas _Writ of Transit_. Karena di kota ini ada para penjajah—Imperial*—yang menjaga setiap pintu masuk, kalian harus menggunakan ijin khusus jika ingin keluar kota."

"Ja-Jadi…" Tsuna menginterupsi, sudah terlihat lebih sadar dari sebelumnya. Meski, yah, kedua wajahnya masih merona merah dengan keras kepala. "Kita tidak bisa keluar kota dengan bebas?"

"Tentu saja. Lebih baik kau menenangkan diri dulu. Wajahmu masih merah. Ufufu."

Tsuna tidak tahan lagi. Tawa Montblanc terlalu mesum.

"Balik ke topik kita, kalian tinggal gunakan saja alasan 'Kita akan mencari bahan untuk acara makan malam _Consul_** nanti' dan mereka pasti akan memperbolehkanmu keluar," jelas Montblanc. "Kalian boleh mulai berburu. Sudah punya sasaran?"

Hibari mengangguk cepat—malas membuka mulut.

"Baiklah. Kalau kalian bingung tentang sesuatu, tinggal tanya ke anggota lain," ucap kelinci itu sebelum membalikkan tubuh. "Nah, sekarang pergilah. Aku punya banyak kerjaan. Hush hush."

"Eh…Dia meninggalkan kita begitu saja…" Tsuna hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil _sweatdrop_. Ia hendak mengajak Hibari untuk langsung berangkat, tapi ia urungkan niatnya ketika kejadian barusan terputar kembali di otaknya.

"_Herbivore_," Hibari menatap Tsuna yang sedang geleng-geleng dengan khusyuk. Penasaran, ia bertanya, "Kenapa?"

Tsuna langsung gelagapan bak maling ketahuan mencuri. Bukannya ia mencuri pandang wajah Hibari atau bagaimana—eh.

"A-Ah! Tidak…Ahaha."

Hibari memberinya tatapan tripleks datarnya. Cukup lama. Dan cukup membuat Tsuna merasa risih. Sampai akhirnya si prefek menggunakan tangannya untuk mengisyaratkan Tsuna agar mendekat.

Sawada Tsunayoshi pun dengan polos mendekat.

Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan tangannya ditarik oleh Hibari. Belum sempat mengeluarkan 'hie'nya—sungguh, padahal ia merasa tidak lega jika tidak berteriak—Tsuna merasakan sesuatu yang lembut kembali menempel pada pipinya.

Wajahnya langsung panas.

Merasa kasihan—dan takut herbivora di depannya akan meledak, Hibari menarik wajahnya dari wajah Tsuna.

"Asdfghjkl….Awawawa…A-Apa yang…Hi-Hibari-_san_ lakukan…" Tsuna berkata tidak jelas sembari menutupi wajah merahnya dengan kedua tangan. Pemandangan yang sangat lucu. Ibu-ibu yang lewat pasti tidak tahan untuk mencubitnya—padahal itu bisa membuat pipi Tsuna bertambah merah.

"Hn. _Herbivore_," Hibari jadi ingin sekali melakukan sesuatu—apa hayo?—ketika ia melihat keimutan Tsuna. Tapi tidak jadi, karena itu bisa merusak harga dirinya. Malah, ia membiarkan suara _barritone_-nya digunakan untuk tertawa kecil.

Ya, tertawa kecil.

Tsuna sampai mendongak heran. Ekspresi horror terpampang di wajahnya.

"Aku suka jalan pikiran _Carnivore_ itu," ucap Hibari pelan sebelum ia berbalik untuk menuruni tangga, lagi-lagi meninggalkan Tsuna di belakang.

Si Vongola Decimo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum bisa mengerti maksud Hibari. Kepalanya kemudian ia tundukkan—hei, sejak kapan ia hobi menunduk begini? Entahlah. Sambil menggigit bibirnya secara tidak sadar, Tsuna menggumam.

"Kalian berdua…mesum."

.

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Imperial = Di chapter sebelumnya, saya nulisnya Gwendolyn. Tapi karena tuh nama nggak nyambung, jadi saya ganti Imperial. Kalau bingung mereka itu sebenarnya siapa, intinya begini: mereka itu penjajah, orang jahat, dan musuh Tsuna dkk. **

**Consul = kantor yang paling terpilih pada masa Republik Roman dan juga kantor jumlah jabatan dibawah Kekaisaran. Intinya kantor deh. #plak**

* * *

**Ahaha, kayaknya banyak sekali kata-kata gaje di chapter ini...**

**Hal-hal yang perlu dijelaskan nanti: perilaku Hibari yang kayak gitu sama Tsuna. Ada alasannya sih. Ya, akan dibahas di chapter belakang lah. Sekarang, fokus ke fluff dulu. #YAY**

**Terus, soal Tsuna yang suka menggambar. Itu juga nanti dijelaskan, kalau saatnya udah tepat. #sok bijak**

**Dan…saya ga tahu apakah jalan pikiran Hibari emang semesum Montblanc, atau dia cuma pingin 'nggigit' Tsuna aja. **

**Berarti waktu puasa saya harus hati-hati ngetiknya. Harus bisa mengendalikan otak nih. Hahahaha. XDD**

**Well, mind to review?**


	5. More Juudaime for You, Tsuna!

**Nah, orang ketiganya muncul di chapter ini. Haha, siap-siap geregetan karena si orang ketiga bakal menghalangi 1827. **

**Di sini Tsuna dkk pake Vongola Gear. Ya, setting-nya habis Arcobaleno arc atau apa itu lah /plak/ jadi, senjata mereka udah update. **

**Warning: sok cool!HDWM Tsuna, nekat!Hibari, rusuh!orang ketiga :v**

**Untuk chapter ini, ratingnya T+ karena ada _mention of gore_ dan hal-hal lain. **

**Terakhir, I don't own KHR!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: More Juudaime for You, Tsuna!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Setelah mati-matian memendam rasa kesalnya, Tsuna—ditemani Hibari, pergi ke tengah kota. Di mana sebuah air mancur yang memulai petualangan penuh _fluff_ mereka dimulai. Tsuna melihat seekor kelinci yang sepertinya satu jenis dengan si mesum Montblanc. Dan juga, kelihatannya ia sedang menjual sesuatu. Maka, Tsuna menyeret Hibari dan mendekati si kelinci.

"Umm…" Si kelinci menolehkan kepala ke arahnya. Tsuna harus menahan keinginannya untuk memeluk makhluk kelinci yang imut itu. Berbeda dengan _si mesum_, kelinci itu sepertinya tidak terlihat berbahaya.

"Mau beli peta? Satu peta hanya 30G."

Ah, suara mungil itu imut sekali—tunggu, sejak kapan Tsuna bertingkah laku seperti emak-emak yang gemas sama anaknya begini!?

"A-Ada peta Estersand?"

Makhluk itu mengangguk, kemudian sibuk mencari-cari peta yang telah diminta Tsuna pada tas selempangnya. Setelah itu, hening selama beberapa saat, hanya ada suara gesekan kertas-kertas peta pada tas si kelinci.

Tsuna yang sudah merasa kepo pun memutuskan untuk bertanya, "_E-Eto_, maaf kalau lancang, tapi—"

"Kau satu ras dengan _Carnivore_ itu?"

Tsuna speechless untuk beberapa saat, sebelum mengerutkan alisnya. Di dalam hati, ia misuh-misuh. Dasar tukang serobot, gerutunya di dalam hati.

"_Carnivore_?" Kelinci itu memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Gestur-gestur yang sedari tadi dilakukannya sukses membuat Tsuna _fanboy-ing_ di dalam hati—eh, sejak kapan ia jadi _fanboy_!?

"Hn. Montblanc da Moogle," jawab Hibari singkat, padat, dan setengah jelas. Tsuna sempat terkejut karena Hibari bahkan mengingat nama panjangnya. Saat pertama kali mendengar nama tersebut, Tsuna hanya bisa menangkap kata 'Mon' saja.

"Ah, Montblanc-_san_? Sebenarnya, kami memang satu ras."

"Kau kenal Mon-_san_?" serobot Tsuna.

Hibari mendengus kecil—sekilas terdengar seperti tawa kecil—ketika mendengar nama panggilannya untuk Montblanc. Tsuna hanya membiarkannya saja, pura-pura tidak dengar.

"Ya. Montblanc-_san_ adalah salah satu tokoh penting di kota ini."

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu membelalakkan matanya. Siapa sangka, orang semesum Mon adalah tokoh penting yang pastinya dikenal oleh semua orang. Tsuna jadi agak sebal juga, entah mengapa.

"—Soal ras tadi," lanjut si kelinci. "Di kota ini terdapat ras-ras unik. Selain, bangaa, ada juga ras Moogle—ras kami."

"Moogle? Itu nama belakang Mon-_san_, bukan?" Tsuna kembali merasa kepo.

Kelinci itu mengangguk. "Kami menggunakan kata 'da Moogle' sebagai nama belakang, untuk menunjukkan identitas kami."

Tsuna menggumam kagum. Tapi segalanya serasa pecah berkeping-keping ketika seorang Hibari Kyoya menepuk bahu kirinya. Dengan sangat keras. Tsuna tidak bisa menahan erangan sakitnya sambil berpikir bahwa tenaga Hibari bisa digunakan untuk mematahkan _tonfa_-nya sendiri—oke, ia akui ini lebay.

"_Itte_! A-Ada apa, Hibari-_san_?"

"Aku beli semua peta," ucap si prefek pada kelinci itu.

"Se-Semua?" tanya Tsuna memastikan.

"Hn. Kecuali peta kota ini."

"Baiklah, seluruhnya ada tiga peta," terang si kelinci.

Tsuna mengusap-usap bahunya yang mulai terasa panas. Gila, sakit sekali. Kalau pinggangnya yang ditabok si prefek, mungkin Tsuna akan terus mengusap-usap bagian yang perih itu. Dan bisa-bisa ia dikira sedang mengalami 'kodrat wanita' karena ia terus mengeluh bagian perutnya sakit—oke, Tsuna pikir, ini tidak lucu.

"Ta-Tapi tidak perlu menepuk bahuku dengan keras begitu," Tsuna menoleh cepat ke arah Hibari hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah _deathglare_. "…kan…?"

Tsuna menelan ludah.

"Semuanya 90G."

"A-Ah, baiklah."

Diam-diam, Tsuna merasa berterima kasih kepada Mon. Setelah Hibari meninggalkannya di Clan Centurio tadi, Mon kembali mendekati Tsuna untuk menggodanya. Tsuna kira, ia sungguhan mau menggodanya. Ternyata, Mon berniat memberinya sedikit uang dan obat-obatan untuk berjaga-jaga. Lalu berpesan, setiap selesai membunuh monster, mereka harus kembali menghadap Mon untuk menerima hadiahnya.

Berarti, mereka mendapat hadiah dobel—satu dari klien mereka, satunya lagi dari Mon.

Tsuna sedikit merasa ogah-ogahan jika mereka harus menemui Mon setiap pulang dari berburu. Kau tahu seberapa mesumnya dia.

"_Itte_!"

Hibari sekali lagi menaboknya. Kali ini ia menabok kepalanya. Tsuna langsung pusing tingkat X-Burner.

"Mana uangnya?" desis Hibari. Kelihatannya ia sudah tidak betah menunggu Tsuna yang sedari tadi merogoh-rogoh tasnya. Kalau uangnya sampai hilang, ia berniat menggigit anak itu—ya, menggigit, ambigu sekali memang.

Tsuna lekas menyerahkan uang yang diperlukan kepada kelinci Moogle itu, takut Hibari akan menggigitnya.

"Terima kasih!" ucap Tsuna senang. Setelah memberikan sebuah senyum kepada si kelinci, ia membuka peta kota itu—Kota Terana. Sebenarnya, ia baru saja dapat memegang peta itu ketika Hibari menyerahkannya pada Tsuna pagi tadi.

"Kalau ingin ke Estersand, kita harus ke pintu timur," kata Tsuna memberitahu Hibari.

"Hn."

Dengan itu, mereka berjalan menuruni tangga besar. Di depan setiap pintu keluar pada kota itu, terdapat sebuah tangga yang akan menuntun mereka menuju tengah kota—tempat air mancur itu. Kekaguman Tsuna kepada Kota Terana langsung buyar ketika ia melihat dua '_bucket head_' sedang menjaga pintu Timur.

"Sial. Sepertinya kita memang harus berurusan dengan mereka," umpat Tsuna.

Mereka berdua telah sampai di depan pintu yang cukup besar. Yah, kota itu memang sesuatu. Kota yang indah, namun sayang, dijajah. Tsuna menekuk kedua alisnya ketika kedua prajurit Imperial itu mendekati mereka.

"Hei, bocah. Kalian lihat kan, pintunya ditutup."

Tsuna mendengus. _Yang bocah itu kalian_, ba-ka. Ia mengambil selembar kertas dari tasnya yang ia dapat dari Tomaj—_Writ of Transit_—lalu menunjukkannya ke hadapan dua kepala ember itu.

"Kami disuruh mengumpulkan bahan untuk makan malam nanti. Masih tidak mau membuka pintunya?" tantang Tsuna seraya tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang sekilas terlihat inosen, tapi sebenarnya menyimpan berbagai arti.

"U-Uhh…" Salah satu dari mereka mulai gelagapan. Ia mulai mundur-mundur, terlihat ketakutan. Padahal Tsuna tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Ka-Kami diperintahkan untuk tidak membukakan pintu pada siapapun sampai pasukan utama tiba di kota ini," yang lainnya membantu mencari alasan.

Tsuna menghela nafas. Kelihatannya mereka lebih keras kepala dari yang ia duga. Tak ada pilihan lain selain menggunakan alasan _itu_. Agak ogah sih, karena Tsuna jadi berhutang budi banyak pada Mon.

"Baiklah," Tsuna menurunkan kertas tadi dari hadapan dua kepala ember itu. "Tapi, jika makan malam untuk Consul nanti tidak enak, aku tidak mau tahu."

Meski wajah mereka tertutup oleh helm ember itu, Tsuna tahu bahwa sebenarnya mereka sedang berkeringat dingin. Sudahlah, om. Menyerah saja. Apa kalian sudah terlalu lama memakai helm itu sehingga kepala kalian ikut keras?

"Ba-Baiklah. Kalian boleh keluar."

Tsuna tersenyum lebar dengan background pink-pink dan blink-blink. Sementara Hibari…Ia sedari tadi menatap tajam kedua kepala ember itu. Sepertinya ia nafsu sekali ingin menghancurkan helm itu. Dikira mainan oleh si _skylark_, mungkin.

"Sudah terbuka, tuh. Se-Senang, hah?"

Setelah menyadari tatapan mematikan Hibari, om prajurit itu langsung diam.

"Yeah. Terima kasih, Om!" Tsuna nyengir lebar. "Ayo, Hibari-_san_."

"…Hn."

Hibari kecewa karena tak bisa bermain dengan helm mereka.

Saat itu, dua orang yang dipanggil om terdiam. Batin mereka sedang bergejolak. Mungkin sedang mengingat sejak kapan mereka jadi om si pemuda imut itu. Sama sekali tak menyadari sosok Tsuna menjauh, sedang melambaikan tangan pada mereka. Tak lupa dengan pemuda bermata tajam yang mengekor di belakangnya.

.

.

Dalmasca Estersand. Sebuah padang pasir yang terletak di sebelah timur Kota Terana. Tempat itu terkenal karena menjadi langganan untuk berburu. Benar, dengan kata lain, di tempat itu terdapat banyak makhluk kuat.

Sesekali, ada beberapa pedagang yang singgah di situ—mencari tempat yang aman untuk berjualan. Meski agak beresiko, tapi mereka dapat meraup keuntungan yang cukup banyak. Alasannya, para pemburu atau pengembara sering sekali berlalu lalang di Estersand. Dengan ini, terciptalah simbiosis mutualisme. Si pemburu mendapat apa yang dibutuhkannya, sementara si pedagang senang karena barang jualannya laris.

Tapi, jujur saja. Si Vongola Decimo tidak bisa berkedip ketika mereka sampai di sana.

"Wow."

Tsuna tidak bisa berkata apapun selain itu. Baru kali ini ia melihat padang pasir secara langsung. Secara nyata memijak pasirnya yang terasa hangat—tidak terlalu panas baginya. Memang, pemandangannya agak monoton. Hanya ada pasir, tebing-tebing, dan tanaman kering.

Jangan lupakan juga kaktus yang berjalan melintas di depan Tsuna dan Hibari—

…Apa?

"HIIEE! Apa itu!"

"Kaktus," jawab Hibari dengan muka teflon—datar. Tsuna _sweatdrop_.

"A-Aku tahu itu kaktus. Tapitapitapi, kaktus biasa mana bisa berjalan—!"

Jantung Tsuna terasa mau copot ketika makhluk aneh itu menoleh ke arahnya.

Glek. Ia menelan ludah. Badannya mundur selangkah. Tsuna meraih pil HDW pada sakunya. Ketika makhluk itu tiba-tiba meloncat ke arahnya—

"HIEE!"

Tsuna tidak bisa menahan jeritannya. Entah sejak kapan ia sudah jatuh terduduk di atas pasir yang untungnya terasa empuk. Kedua tangannya ia silangkan di depan wajahnya. Matanya terpejam takut…

—dan terbuka kembali ketika merasakan sesuatu mendarat di dadanya. Perlahan, ia membuka kelopak matanya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar—cengo.

Kaktus tadi—ia akui—memang kaktus yang aneh. Mungkin agak tidak tepat jika menyebutnya kaktus. Habis, apa ada kaktus yang berjalan dan…bertingkah seperti anjing peliharaan? Kaktus itu terlihat sangat lengket dengan Tsuna. Mungkin ia suka dengan si Decimo karena mereka sama-sama makhluk yang…uhuk—imut.

"Err…Salam kenal, kaktus-_san_?"

Saat kaktus itu hendak menggesekkan bagian wajahnya pada wajah Tsuna—salah satu gestur sayang—pemuda berambut cokelat itu menjerit horror dan langsung menjauhkan wajahnya. _Duh_, ia tidak ingin wajahnya bolong-bolong karena duri-duri si kaktus.

Si kaktus tetap ngotot dan masih berusaha mendekati wajah Tsuna. Tsuna semakin menjerit horror. Ingin sekali menampar makhluk itu jauh-jauh, tapi tidak tega.

"Kita ke sini bukan untuk bermain-main, idiot."

Tsuna merasakan beban ringan di atas dadanya menghilang. Ia mendongak untuk melihat Hibari yang memegang kaktus tadi tanpa tertusuk durinya—entah bagaimana caranya.

'_Mungkin karena dia sering berurusan dengan duri…err, siapa itu? Roll?_'

"HIEEE!" Tsuna kembali menjerit ketika Hibari melemparkan kaktus itu jauh-jauh. Padahal baru saja ia berpikir bahwa si prefek mencintai segala macam binatang yang imut…

"Dia menghalangi," kata Hibari singkat sebelum kembali berjalan. Tsuna mau tak mau mengikutinya. Peta Estersand sudah lama berpindah ke tangan Hibari. Ia angkat tangan kalau urusan seperti ini. Kalau Reborn ada di sini, pasti ia sudah mengatakan hal-hal seperti, 'Itu memalukan untuk seorang Boss.'

Pemuda bermanik cokelat itu—lagi-lagi—memandang punggung si prefek. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya berpikir tentang kejadian-kejadian sejak kemarin yang dialaminya bersama Hibari. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia sudah banyak merepotkan pemuda itu.

'_Hibari-_san_ mungkin membantuku…demi kembali ke Namimori_,' renung Tsuna dalam batinnya. Ia tidak seharusnya berpikir buruk tentang temannya sendiri, tapi…entahlah. Batinnya sedang kacau.

"Kau…" Hibari tiba-tiba bersuara, membuat Tsuna langsung mendongak menatapnya. Pemuda bermata kelabu itu masih setia dengan wajah teflon-nya—yang menurut Tsuna, lebih baik daripada wajah kesalnya. "Wajahmu membosankan, _Herbivore_."

Tsuna berkedip-kedip. "E…Eh?"

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir."

_DEG_

Tsuna kembali menundukkan kepala guna menyembunyikan wajahnya. Rasanya ia sudah pernah mendengar perkataan itu keluar dari mulut Hibari. Segelintir perasaan hangat menyerang dadanya. Tsuna jadi ingin memukul dirinya sendiri yang bodoh. '_Seharusnya, aku percaya Hibari-_san_…_'

"Mm. Te-Terima kasih, Hibari-_san_."

"…"

Hibari hanya meliriknya sekilas. Setelahnya, tak ada jawaban apapun.

Mereka lanjut berjalan, dengan Hibari yang berjalan cepat—kebelet bertarung—dan Tsuna yang sedang mabok. Entahlah si Decimo sedang mabok apa. Mungkin bisa kalian duga sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, si prefek berhenti, membuat Tsuna menabrak punggungnya yang ternyata sekeras batu—lebay memang, tapi itulah yang dirasakan olehnya. Tsuna mengaduh keras, hidungnya ia elus-elus. Hibari dengan kejamnya tidak mau repot-repot menoleh untuk mengecek kondisi Tsuna yang merasa seperti baru saja menabrak tembok.

'_Sakiiiit. Sakit banget sumpah…Asdfghjkl…Punggung Hibari-_san _terbuat dari apa sih?_'' omelnya di dalam hati, merasa kesal sekaligus heran. '_Hari ini kesakitan terus. Tadi gara-gara ditabok keras banget. Sekarang karena nabrak punggungnya yang keras banget. Besoknya lagi sakit karena apa…?_' ("Besok kamu kesakitan karena di'anuanu' Hibari!" seru fangirls yang lewat dengan histeris. Author menggeplak mereka karena ini adalah bulan puasa.)

Boss Vongola itu misuh-misuh lagi selama beberapa saat, sebelum melongo ketika melihat Hibari menaikkan _tonfa_-nya. Tsuna meletakkan kedua tangan pada kepalanya. Ia tahu sekarang, kenapa Hibari mulai waspada.

"Kita lihat...apakah kalian benar-benar _Carnivore_?"

Tsuna sempat merinding ketika mendengar kalimat penuh nafsu bertarung itu dari mulut Hibari. Menelan ludah, ia melihat segerombolan serigala berbulu orange di hadapan mereka. Ia jadi bingung harus bertarung atau tidak. Ingin membantu Hibari, tapi nanti takut kalau ditabok lagi karena telah mengganggu. Tsuna tak tahu sejak kapan ia merasa takut akan tabokan Hibari—melebihi rasa takutnya terhadap _kamikorosu_ oleh _tonfa_ Hibari.

"Err…Bagaimana ini…" Tsuna mengamati keadaan sekeliling. Salah satu dari serigala itu mulai mengaum, sehingga beberapa temannya mulai berdatangan. Bukannya menjerit takut, Tsuna malah tersenyum lebar.

"Ahh…Aku tahu," ucapnya dengan keras, tak mempedulikan tatapan heran dari Hibari. Tanpa berlama-lama, Tsuna merogoh pil HDW dari sakunya, lantas menelannya. Sarung tangannya yang berwarna merah ia pamerkan kepada gerombolan makhluk pemakan daging di depannya. "Ayo kita mulai."

Dalam satu detik, Tsuna telah menyambar salah satu serigala itu. Ia menindih serigala ngenes itu, dengan salah satu tangannya yang terangkat—bersiap memukul si karnivora. Merasa terancam, serigala yang memiliki bulu indah itu mengaum keras.

Tsuna tersenyum puas.

Hibari menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan heran.

"_Herbivore_, apa—"

Perkataannya terputus oleh auman-auman keras yang tiba-tiba muncul. Sang prefek membiarkan kedua mata kelabunya melebar ketika melihat gerombolan besar serigala yang datang menuju dirinya dan Tsuna. Bukan…Ia tidak merasa takut. Rasanya, ia ingin…

"Kenapa terdiam, Hibari?" tantang Tsuna yang kini tengah menegakkan dirinya. Serigala yang tadi ada di tangannya ia biarkan lepas. "Bukankah kau menginginkan lebih banyak karnivora?"

Ya…Hibari ingin sekali menyeringai. Sawada Tsunayoshi memang benar-benar sesuatu… Ia tidak seperti herbivora pada umumnya.

Sedari awal, Tsuna telah menangkap salah satu kemampuan mereka. Serigala itu akan memanggil teman-temannya dengan cara mengaum. Dapat mengerti perasaan Hibari yang sudah gatel sekali untuk bertarung, Tsuna berniat untuk memanggil mereka dalam jumlah besar. Di sinilah triknya bermain. Si Vongola Decimo memojokkan salah satu dari mereka—cukup salah satu—sehingga hewan itu merasa terancam, kemudian mengaum untuk meminta bantuan teman-temannya. Tanpa bersusah payah, Tsuna berhasil memanggil mereka dalam jumlah banyak.

Sejak kapan Sawada Tsunayoshi menjadi jenius?

Meskipun begitu, Hibari tidak mengerti apa alasan si herbivora melakukan hal seperti itu demi dirinya. Ia sebenarnya tidak suka berhutang budi. Apalagi kepada seorang herbivora. Tapi, untuk kali ini saja…ia rasa tidak masalah.

"Hn…Tak kusangka kau bisa menggunakan kepalamu itu, _Herbivore_."

Tsuna menyeringai kecil. Merasa sedikit senang karena dipuji oleh seorang Hibari Kyoya—meski pujiannya terdengar sedikit sinis. Tapi ia tahu, Hibari bukanlah orang yang suka mengatakan perasaannya dengan terus terang. Entah bagaimana, ia bisa mengerti itu.

"Aku benci berhutang budi," Hibari menginterupsi kesenangan Tsuna. Saat itu, Tsuna merasa seperti seorang anak yang dipuji oleh ayahnya yang galak. Tapi Tsuna dengan mudah menutupi ekspresi maboknya dan menoleh ke arah Hibari. "…Tapi, biarlah."

"_Yeah_. Tak perlu sungkan-sungkan. _Kamikorosu_ mereka semua untukku, Hibari."

"Jangan memerintah diriku." Masih menyeringai, Hibari melirik Tsuna dari sudut matanya. "…Kau. Jangan bergerak sedikit pun dari sana. Atau _kamikorosu_."

'…_Aku tidak ingin kau menghalangi kesenanganku._'

Tsuna menghela nafas. Ia tahu betul maksud dari ancamannya itu. Mana mungkin ia benar-benar harus diam di situ seperti patung? Gerak-gerak sedikit masa' tidak boleh. Siapa tahu ada musuh lain…

…Tapi, ya sudahlah. Namanya juga Hibari Kyoya. Tsuna mulai mencari tempat yang agak teduh, tertutup oleh tebing-tebing tinggi. Ia mulai duduk bersila di atas pasir, wajahnya ia tumpu dengan tangan kanannya. Tsuna memutuskan untuk mengamati baik-baik pertarungan Hibari.

Ya, untuk berjaga-jaga saja, kalau misal nanti ada kejadian yang mengharuskan dirinya tahu kemampuan-kemampuan Hibari. Ya, itu benar. Bukannya ia ingin curi-curi pandang si prefek—eh.

Pemuda itu langsung salting sendiri.

"Ti…tidak, aku tidak berniat begitu," Tsuna gelagapan versi keren—ia masih berada dalam mode HDW, ingat? Konsentrasinya meningkat berkali-kali lipat dalam mode ini, sehingga ia tidak langsung menghilangkannya.

Sesaat setelahnya, pemuda bersarung tangan merah itu menghela nafas dengan tenang. Aslinya ia sedang merasa sebal, tapi dari luar ia terlihat sedang meditasi. Kok bisa? Entahlah.

"Berapa lama lagi sampai Hibari-_san_ selesai?" gumamnya entah kepada siapa. Setelahnya, Tsuna menguap pelan—bosan. Dilihat dari mata Hibari yang berkilat penuh nafsu—nafsu bertarung, maksudnya—Tsuna bisa menebak, ini akan menjadi lama.

Sekali lagi, ia menghela nafas.

"Ya sudahlah. Sekali-sekali."

.

.

Tsuna meregangkan badannya yang pegal, mode HDW-nya sudah ia nonaktifkan. Ia bosan setengah mati menunggu Hibari selesai. Setelah menunggu selama beberapa menit—yang terasa seperti berjam-jam bagi Tsuna, Hibari akhirnya selesai.

Tsuna bisa melihat sosok Hibari yang mendekat, dan langsung merinding ketika melihat cipratan darah pada baju dan _tonfa_ si prefek.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya si Boss.

Hibari mengangguk.

"Sudah puas?"

Hibari menggeleng.

Tsuna _sweatdrop_. Tak tahu harus berkata apa. Putra tunggal Sawada itu beranjak dari posisinya, tak lupa membersihkan pasir yang menempel di sekitar badannya. "Ya sudah. Ayo lanjut, nanti kita tidak selesai-selesai."

"_Omnivore._"

"Ada ap—Eh!?" Tsuna melonjak kaget. _Omnivore_? Ia pasti salah dengar. Atau jangan-jangan Hibari memang sedang error. "_Om…nivore_?" ulangnya memastikan. Setengah senang, setengah ngeri.

Hibari memberinya tatapan heran. "Kenapa? Tidak suka naik ranking?"

'_Naik ranking menjadi _Omnivore_, ya…?_'

"A-Ah, bukan…" kata Tsuna ragu. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hanya saja…terasa baru," gumamnya lirih. "Ta-Tapi bukannya aku tidak suka!" Ia buru-buru menambahkan.

"Hei, _Omnivore_," panggil Hibari, sama sekali tak mengindahkan ucapan Tsuna barusan. Ia menunjuk samping kanan. "Makhluk itu kelihatannya kuat."

Makhluk apa? Kepala Tsuna menoleh ke kanan, mengikuti arah tangan Hibari menunjuk. Tak perlu menghitung mundur, ia langsung keringat dingin.

Glek.

Tsuna ingin sekali melepaskan pandangannya dari makhluk itu, tapi ia terlalu shock untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya. Makhluk kuda yang memiliki duri besar dan tajam di sekitar tubuhnya itu jelas mengerikan sekali. Tapi terlalu sayang kalau ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Jarang-jarang ia melihat yang seperti ini secara _live_. Bulu kuduknya tambah berdisko ketika makhluk itu berjalan-jalan. Bunyi langkah itu seperti raksasa saja.

Ngeri.

'_Jangan bilang kalau Hibari-_san_ mau melawannya…_'

Perlahan, Tsuna memutar wajahnya menghadap Hibari—Ia berteriak horror. Hibari menghilang dari tempatnya, rupanya. Ia menoleh ke depan, dan melihat Hibari sedang melangkah menuju makhluk ngeri itu. Tsuna menjambak rambutnya.

"Hibari-_san_!"

Tentu saja ia tidak mau repot-repot menoleh atas panggilan Tsuna.

Baiklah, Tsuna tidak punya pilihan lagi. Daripada mereka mendapat masalah, lebih baik ia…

—menarik Hibari ke dekatnya untuk bersembunyi di balik batu besar.

"_Omnivore_," geram pemuda berambut gelap itu. _Tonfa_-nya sudah terangkat, siap menghajar Tsuna.

"Tu-Tunggu! Dengarkan aku." Hibari sedikit menurunkan t_onfa_-nya. Tsuna menelan ludah. "Ma-Makhluk itu terlihat berbahaya."

"…"

Hibari menatapnya dengan pandangan _are-you-kidding-me_, _tonfa_-nya ia cengkeram kuat-kuat. Tsuna mencoba menenangkan diri dan mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

"Sungguh. A-Aku bisa merasakannya dengan _Hyper Intuition_!"

Dahi Hibari berkedut. Alasan seperti itu mungkin bisa mempan pada orang lain. Tapi tidak pada Hibari. Yah, tentu saja. Kalau kita membicarakan Hibari Kyoya yang itu.

"_Omnivore…_"

Tsuna hanya bisa pasrah. Tabok aku, tendang aku, jambak aku, gigit aku, lakukan apa saja. Tsuna tidak akan menyesal. Ia telah melakukan apa yang ada di kepalanya tanpa ragu. Reborn pasti bangga, pikirnya seolah Reborn adalah bapaknya sendiri.

Kelopak matanya terbuka ketika ia mendengar suara—auman? Raungan? Yang pasti, suara itu sangat…mengerikan.

Tsuna secara refleks menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ketika ia sadar yang barusan meraung adalah kuda aneh tadi, wajah Tsuna kembali pucat. Ia semakin menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik batu itu.

"Hiie…Ngeri sekali. Mungkin kekuatan tendangannya hampir setara dengan tabokan maut Hibari-_san_—Aw!"

Boss mafia itu mengusap kepalanya yang dengan ngenesnya terkena geplakan _tonfa_ Hibari.

"Diam dan perhatikan," perintah Hibari yang naluri berburu ala karnivora-nya muncul.

Tsuna melongo. Tadi siapa yang ngotot ingin menghadapi makhluk itu terang-terangan? Sekarang Hibari malah menyuruhnya diam di tempat.

"Ya sudah…" Tsuna menerima nasibnya yang hari ini sedang ngenes. Sudah kepalanya dielus Hibari, ia masih disuruh kisu-kisu sama si mesum, terus ditabok Hibari, nabrak punggung 'batu' Hibari, dan sekarang dipermainkan Hibari. Oh, great.

Mereka berdua kemudian sibuk mengamati tingkah laku si kuda.

Di dekat si kuda, terdapat seekor serigala yang sedang berkeliaran—sepertinya ingin bunuh diri karena nekat muncul di hadapan seorang karnivora yang lebih buas dari karnivora mana pun. Serigala itu berhasil menarik perhatian si kuda.

_DRAP DRAP_

Langkah kuda itu menggema. Rasanya tebing-tebing di sekitarnya bisa hancur karena getarannya. Kuda itu mendekati si serigala. Pertama kali, ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Jangan-jangan dia mau menembak si serigala, tapi dia malu. Tapi dugaan tersebut terbukti salah total ketika si kuda membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, lalu menggigit leher si serigala. Mengoyaknya. Hingga si serigala mengaum kesakitan.

Tsuna melotot dengan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Hibari masih memasang wajah (sok) serius.

Dan begitulah. Dua orang dari Namimori itu berasa seperti menonton acara—horror. Ya, daripada acara tentang binatang-binatang buas, rasanya lebih mendekati acara horror. Habisnya…lihat.

_SPLASH_

Darah berceceran di mana-mana.

_CRASH_

Si kuda makan dengan rakusnya. Seluruh badannya terciprat darah. Ini jelas bukan tontonan untuk anak di bawah umur.

Tsuna menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa sangat bersyukur karena ia tadi berhasil menghentikan Hibari. Jika tidak—sudahlah, Tsuna tak mau membayangkannya.

"_Nee_, Hibari-_san_. Lebih baik kita menunggu di sini sampai dia pergi," lirih si Decimo.

Hibari melirik sosok Tsuna yang entah kenapa melemas. Ia bisa melihat, Tsuna bukannya takut dengan makhluk itu. Mungkin…ia takut akan sesuatu yang lain.

"Kalau tadi…aku tidak menghentikan Hibari-_san_…"

Ah, begitu rupanya.

Hibari mendengus angkuh sembari menutup kedua matanya. "Aku tidak akan semudah itu dikalahkan, _Omnivore_."

Tsuna menatapnya selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kecil.

"Benar juga. Tapi tetap saja…jangan melawannya."

"Hn."

Hibari kembali menatap Tsuna, sebelum menghela nafas kecil. Sejak kapan ia…mau menahan diri demi orang di sampingnya tersebut?

Pemuda berambut raven itu tiba-tiba berdiri. Tsuna jadi ikut-ikutan berdiri, padahal ia tak tahu apa-apa.

"Cepat. Dia sudah pergi," kata Hibari menjawab tatapan bingung Tsuna. Melihat Tsuna yang masih terbengong di tempatnya, Hibari mendecakkan lidahnya, lalu menariknya—menyeret paksa Tsuna. Mereka tidak tahu kapan kuda penyuka _gore_ itu akan muncul lagi.

Aneh. Tak biasanya seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi terdiam seperti itu. Rasanya benar-benar aneh.

Hibari akhirnya tergoda untuk menoleh ke belakang. Sedikit terkejut karena kedua maniknya bertabtrakan dengan milik Tsuna yang berwarna cokelat hangat. Ketahuan sedang memandangnya, Tsuna yang malu—ketahuan dari semburat merah yang muncul—langsung mengalihkan wajahnya.

Hibari hanya menatapnya sekali lagi, memastikan bahwa tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi pada Boss Vongola muda itu.

Tsuna malah semakin membuang muka.

Tanda tanya besar muncul pada kepala Hibari. Tapi—biarlah. Yang penting, ia tahu bahwa pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu tidak sedang kenapa-napa. Yah, mungkin hanya ngambek atau apa. Hibari tidak ingat telah melakukan hal yang membuatnya kesal.

…Ya sudahlah.

.

.

Sambil berusaha menghindari musuh-musuh sebisanya—padahal Hibari sudah merasa gatal sekali—mereka terus berjalan menuju utara. Tsuna dihantui rasa khawatir. Bagaimana jika mereka bertemu kuda itu lagi? Atau lebih parahnya, bertemu dengan makhluk yang lebih _absurd_ dari si kuda?

"Ketemu."

Lamunannya langsung buyar begitu ia mendengar suara indah Hibari.

Tsuna mulai memasang kuda-kuda ketika ia melihat seekor makhluk aneh muncul lagi di hadapan mereka. Tapi kali ini…Tsuna malah bersyukur.

Karena makhluk aneh di hadapan mereka adalah monster yang mereka buru—Rogue Tomato. Seperti namanya makhluk itu berbentuk seperti tomat, tapi yang berjalan. Mirip bayi yang berkepala tomat. Kira-kira bentuknya seperti itu.

'_Akhirnya ketemu._'

Pil HDW telah ia tenggak. Sarung tangannya yang selalu ia pakai sudah siap digunakan untuk bertarung. Hibari juga sudah siap dengan kedua _tonfa_ miliknya.

Tomat itu malah melambaikan kedua tangannya. Tsuna heran. Tomat itu seperti sedang nonton konser saja. Dikira ia dan Hibari ini penyanyi apa?

"Dia menantang kita."

"Ah—"

Belum sempat Tsuna membalas, Hibari sudah keburu melesat di depannya. Salah satu _tonfa_-nya ia arahkan pada kepala makhluk itu. Dan kena telak. Tanpa ada kesulitan sama sekali.

_CIIIT!_

Sumpah, tomat kok bunyinya seperti tikus. Makhluk di dunia itu semakin lama semakin aneh saja. Tsuna berasa ingin memijit kepalanya yang pusing.

Tomat itu semakin mengaduh kesakitan dengan suara cemprengnya. Bagian kepalanya yang terkena _tonfa_ tadi 'bocor'—mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat. Entah itu darah atau cairan tomat beneran. Tsuna tidak mau tahu.

Ia hanya bisa membatin, 'Gore…Gore everywhere…'

"Kita habisi saja langsung, Hibari," gumam Tsuna pasrah. Ia ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke kota, lalu ambruk di kamar penginapannya. Urusan hadiah, bisa diambil besok. Hari ini, ia sudah melihat terlalu banyak hal yang membuatnya shock.

"Hn. Dia lari."

"Apa?"

Rogue Tomato berlari menuju sebuah tebing. Makhluk itu membalikkan tubuhnya, kemudian melambaikan kedua tangannya lagi. Dahi Tsuna berkedut. Sudah dibilang mereka sedang tidak konser, jangan melambai-lambai norak begitu!

Kalau saja ia tidak berada dalam mode HDW, Tsuna pasti sudah melongo ketika melihat si tomat terjun dari tebing itu. Ia buru-buru berlari menuju pinggiran tebing, lantas melihat ke bawah.

Tsuna ingin sekali _facepalm_.

Ia kira di bawahnya ada jurang. Ternyata pasir. Tinggi tebing ini dengan pasir di bawahnya…mungkin 5 meter. Tapi tetap saja, pikirannya barusan tentang 'buruanku bunuh diri' cukup membuatnya panik. Yah, meski tak terlihat pada wajahnya yang masih (sok) adem.

Di bawah sana, si tomat kembali melambaikan tangannya. Tsuna sudah tidak tahan.

"Jangan lambai-lambai begitu. Kau nge-fans dengan kami?" ucapnya dengan suara bergetar. Berusaha agar tidak kehilangan kendali. Pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hibari, hanya untuk mendapat tatapan aneh.

"A-Apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiranmu," komentar Hibari sebelum ia terjun ke bawah tanpa peringatan, dan mendarat dengan sukses. Tsuna mau tak mau harus ikut terjun ke bawah menyusul si _skylark_.

Masih penasaran dengan pernyataan Hibari tadi, Tsuna memutuskan untuk bertanya di tengah-tengah pertarungan. Apa boleh buat, ia sudah terlanjur kepo. "Hibari, apa maksud—"

_CIEEET!_

Oke, Tsuna sudah cukup melihat adegan gore hari ini. Ia dengan _cool_ dan pasrah, perlahan memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Kedua matanya terpejam. Rasanya agak kasihan juga sama si tomat. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia adalah musuh.

"Dia keras sekali."

"Mm?"

Tsuna mendongakkan kepalanya. Kedua maniknya menangkap Hibari yang berada satu meter di depannya. Warna merah semakin meriah menghiasi _tonfa_ dan bajunya. Vongola Decimo muda itu menahan keinginannya untuk merinding.

"Kau bilang dia keras, Hibari?"

"Begitulah," jawab Hibari asal.

Kedua mata orange Tsuna tiba-tiba memicing. "Dia hendak melakukan sesuatu."

Tomat di depannya memang sedang berperilaku mencurigakan. Saat ini, dia sedang membungkuk seraya memegang perutnya. Tsuna ingin berteriak, 'Hei, kau lagi 'dapet' kah?' kepada makhluk itu, tapi tidak jadi setelah menyadari bahwa hal itu sangatlah idiot. Bisa-bisa ia ditertawakan Hibari.

Tsuna meningkatkan kewaspadaannya ketika melihat api yang mulai muncul di sekitar si tomat. Ia tiba-tiba ingat perkataannya sendiri ketika membaca lembaran _wanted_ Rogue Tomato.

'_Dia bisa menyemburkan api, lho. Katanya bisa menghanguskan berpuluh-puluh orang sekaligus bila sedang marah._'

Sebuah lampu bohlam mendadak muncul di atas kepala Tsuna. Otaknya mendadak bekerja lebih cepat hari ini.

"Ah. Dia hendak mengeluarkan _Flame Breath_, yang katanya bisa menghanguskan banyak orang sekaligus. Dia sedang marah rupanya…" Tsuna tertawa kecil. "Serahkan bagian ini padaku, Hibari."

Meski benci bagiannya direbut-rebut, Hibari pada akhirnya mengalah. Lagipula, ia tidak ingin mendapat masalah lebih jika misal tomat itu benar-benar menggosongkan mereka. Yah, meski ia meragukan hal itu.

Tsuna mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Ayo, Rogue Tomato."

Seolah menerima tantangan Tsuna, tomat itu menyemburkan sesuatu dari mulutnya—api. Dalam jumlah banyak. Pemuda berambut cokelat yang dihadang api itu hanya tersenyum simpul.

"_Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised._"

Dengan kedua tangannya, Tsuna membentuk simbol seperti bujur sangkar. Seluruh api si tomat langsung terserap ke dalamnya. Hibari menutup kedua matanya—tahu bahwa si omnivora akan menang telak. Karena sudah tidak menarik lagi, ia memutuskan untuk tidak melihat.

Tomat itu cengo melihat seluruh apinya menghilang dengan mudah. Jeritan cemprengnya muncul ketika melihat sebuah kaki mendarat di depan wajahnya.

"Tenang saja…" bisik Tsuna seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangan kirinya yang terkepal sudah terbalut dengan api. Siap untuk memusnahkan si tomat. "Aku akan mengakhiri penderitaanmu di sini."

Tiga detik kemudian, sebuah jeritan cempreng ala tikus dari si tomat menggema di seluruh penjuru Estersand.

.

.

Sawada Tsunayoshi menyapu peluh yang mengalir pada dahinya. Tak lupa ia mengeluarkan sebuah helaan nafas. Kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka. Ia dapat langsung menangkap sosok Hibari yang sedang melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"Selesai. Tinggal mengambil _reward_ saja." Tsuna sekali lagi menghela nafas. "Maaf kalau aku mengambil bagian Hibari-_san_ tadi."

"Hn."

Tsuna menganggapnya sebagai 'Aku tidak keberatan'. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, kepalanya ia miringkan. Sepertinya Hibari merasa terganggu dengan gestur Tsuna tersebut, entah kenapa. Si _skylark_ langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

Pemuda pemilik manik cokelat itu tetap tersenyum. "Ayo pulang, Hibari-_san_."

Tsuna mengira ia akan mendengar jawaban berupa 'hn' lagi. Tapi tidak. Setelah itu, bukan Hibari lah yang angkat suara.

"_Ju_…_Juudaime_…?"

Si Decimo tersentak. Suara itu…Panggilan khusus untuk dirinya itu… Tidak mungkin. Ia pasti salah dengar.

Tsuna dengan cepat membalikkan badannya…

"Go-Gokudera-_kun_!?"

…dan melihat Gokudera yang sedang berjalan tertatih-tatih dalam pakaiannya yang compang-camping. Habis mengemis, mungkin. Entahlah.

Tapi, daripada itu…kenapa ia bisa berada di sini? Tsuna tak bisa mengatakan apapun, terlalu kaget dengan kehadiran _Storm Guardian_ itu.

Gokudera Hayato segera menghampiri Boss tercintanya. Saking rindunya pada Tsuna, ia hampir saja memeluknya jika mata _emerald_-nya tidak menangkap sosok _skylark_ yang sedang mengeluarkan aura tak mengenakkan.

"_Te-Teme…!_" desis Gokudera. Hibari tidak mau repot-repot membuka mulutnya hanya untuk menyapa seorang herbivora, jadi ia memilih bungkam dan memberi pemuda berambut silver itu _deathglare_ terbaiknya.

"_Juudaime_! Kenapa kau bisa bersama dengan si breng—maksudku, Hibari!?" teriaknya. Jarinya menunjuk Hibari yang tengah menguap dengan bosannya.

Teradar dari lamunannya, Tsuna menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung. "Em…Ceritanya agak panjang sih—Ah, daripada itu…Darimana kau mendapatkan luka-luka itu?" Ia menunjuk Gokudera yang compang-camping, berusaha mengalihkan topik.

Benar saja, seluruh tubuh Gokudera penuh dengan luka bakar—dengan kata lain, dia gosong. Pakaiannya pun sudah tidak bisa dikatakan pakaian lagi. Meski begitu, wajahnya cerah sekali, merasa senang luar biasa setelah bertemu _Juudaime_ yang paling dihormatinya.

"Aku disembur oleh tomat sialan tadi," umpat si rambut gurita.

"Ahaha. Aku baru saja mengalahkannya, sih…"

"Benarkah? Terima kasih telah membalaskan dendamku, _Juudaime_!"

Semakin lama, Hibari jadi semakin risih. Rasanya ingin menabok kedua orang yang sedang berbicara seperti herbivora itu. Terdengar berisik sekali di telinganya. Kenapa herbivora maniak bom itu mendadak muncul segala? Lagipula, hari tak terasa sudah sore. Ia ingin cepat-cepat tidur. Hari ini ia cukup merasa terhibur juga, berkat salah satu herbivora yang telah naik ranking menjadi omnivora.

Tidak tahan lagi, Hibari memutuskan untuk menginterupsi mereka berdua. "Pulang. Mau mengobrol sampai kapan?"

"A-Ah, benar juga," timpal Tsuna. "Tukar ceritanya bisa besok. Lebih baik sekarang kita istirahat dulu."

"Baik, _Juudaime_!" sahut Gokudera dengan patuh.

Hibari mendengus geli. Merasa ditertawakan, Gokudera memberinya pandangan tajam.

"Ahaha…Sudahlah," Tsuna tertawa hambar, namun suaranya bergetar. Selang beberapa detik, kepalanya menunduk. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit dengan cemas. Terlihat sekali kalau Tsuna sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Ia sedang shock berat.

Hibari hanya menatap Tsuna lekat-lekat, dengan setangkai bunga merah yang hancur dalam genggaman tangannya.

.

.

Malam itu, Tsuna benar-benar tidak bisa tidur. Mereka bertiga akhirnya menemukan penginapan nyaman dengan harga yang 'nyaman' pula. Mereka hanya memesan dua kamar, karena Hibari berkata kalau ia tidak ingin bergumul bersama para herbivora—padahal Tsuna telah menjadi omnivora. Hibari sedang galau, mungkin. Atau _badmood_.

Sudah satu jam semenjak Tsuna menempatkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Dengan gelisah, ia berguling ke kanan kiri, mencari posisi yang enak untuk tidur. Tapi tetap tidak bisa. Pikiran itu masih tetap menghantuinya.

"_Minna_…"

Jika dilihat-lihat…waktu buku itu bersinar dan menghisap Tsuna ke dalamnya, teman-temannya masih berada dalam ruangan itu—dengan kata lain, berada dalam jangkauan cahaya buku aneh itu. Jadi…kemungkinan besar mereka ikut terhisap ke dunia ini.

Kalau mereka benar-benar ada di dunia ini…Ada di mana mereka? Sebenarnya, Tsuna sudah cukup puas hanya dengan mengetahui keadaan mereka. Selama teman-temannya baik-baik saja, ia tidak perlu khawatir.

Masalahnya itu. Tsuna jadi kepikiran tentang kabar mereka. Bagaimana kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi kepada mereka?

Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh berpikir buruk seperti itu. Teman-temannya kuat. Jadi mereka pasti baik-baik saja. Lebih baik sekarang ia tidur dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya...

"_Omnivore_."

"HIIEE!"

Tsuna langsung menutup mulut dengan tangan kanannya. Takut jeritannya barusan akan membangunkan penghuni kamar sebelah. Setelah merasa jantungnya sedikit lebih tenang, pemuda berambut cokelat jabrik itu menoleh ke arah jendelanya yang masih tertutup. Ia tidak terkejut ketika melihat Hibari yang sedang mengetok-ngetok kaca jendelanya dengan tidak sabar.

"Sabar…" gumam Tsuna. Tak ingin membuat Hibari tambah _badmood_, Tsuna berjalan menuju jendela ruangannya dan membukanya. Pemuda berambut hitam yang sedari tadi menunggu di luar pun dengan santainya nyelonong masuk.

"Tumben sekali Hibari-_san_…err, menggangguku malam-malam begini," komentar Tsuna sembari menutup kembali jendela kamarnya. Saat itu, hanya lilin kecil di atas meja pada kamar itulah yang menjadi alat penerangan.

"Coba kau rasakan sendiri udara di luar," jawab si _skylark_ ketus.

"Ah…Dingin, ya?"

Hibari tidak menjawab. Malah, ia melempaskan jaket hitam di pundaknya. Lalu tangannya melepas kancing kemejanya satu per satu dengan cepat. Tsuna jadi salting sendiri.

"Err—"

Pemuda yang sekian lama menjadi Boss Vongola itu melotot ketika Hibari melepas sabuknya. Dia mau apa, ya ampun! Tsuna buru-buru menoleh, tak ingin melihat adegan _strip tease_ di depannya. Untuk menutupi rasa malunya, Tsuna kembali menyelam di tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya ia timbun pada bantal putih yang terasa cukup empuk.

Ia mendengar dengusan dari seberang kamar.

"Dasar. Otakmu itu perlu dibenahi, _Omnivore_."

'_Ja-Jangan salahkan aku! Salahkan Reborn!_' protes Tsuna di dalam hati.

Suara langkah kaki di atas lantai yang terbuat dari kayu membuat badan Tsuna menjadi tegang. Apa yang akan Hibari lakukan? Jangan-jangan di belakangnya, Hibari membawa golok dan berniat untuk melakukan adegan gore…

Penasaran, Tsuna perlahan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ia menghela nafas lega ketika matanya tidak melihat benda-benda besi di mana pun. Yang ada adalah—mata Tsuna kembali melotot.

…Hibari yang berada dalam kaos putih biasa dan celana pendek hitam.

Glek. Tsuna kini merubah posisinya menjadi terlentang.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Hibari, meskipun nadanya tidak menunjukkan rasa kesal sedikit pun. "Aku tidak tidur dalam seragam Namimori, idiot."

Ah, begitu. Tsuna merasa lega setelah mengetahui Hibari tidak memiliki _fetish_ Namimori yang parah.

–atau tidak, ia merasa tidak lega. Apalagi ketika Hibari mulai mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang. Tsuna tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Ia memilih diam. Tak masalah, karena Hibari juga sepertinya lebih suka kesunyian.

"Untukku."

Hibari dengan asal melemparkan benda dari saku celananya ke muka Tsuna. Pemuda yang sedang rebahan di ranjang itu tidak punya waktu untuk bereaksi, sehingga barang yang dilempar Hibari duluan mendarat pada wajahnya.

"Apa ini?" Tsuna mengambil benda itu perlahan. "…Bunga?" Ah, sebenarnya aneh juga jika menyebut benda itu 'bunga'. Sebab, bunga tersebut sudah hancur total. Sama sekali tidak berwujud 'bunga'.

"Kutemukan di dekat tempat tomat tadi mati," jelas Hibari yang entah kenapa, malam ini terlihat lebih senang berbicara. Sadar kalau Hibari jarang-jarang jadi cerewet begini, Tsuna tetap diam dan mendegarkan. "Aku pikir kau akan suka. Tapi tanpa sadar aku meremasnya. Dan rusak."

Tsuna _sweatdrop_. Ia jadi kasihan pada bunga di tangannya itu. Meski begitu…

"Terima kasih, Hibari-_san_."

Hibari menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan heran. "Kau suka kuberi sampah?"

Sang Vongola Decimo muda mengeluarkan _sweatdrop_-nya, lagi. Ah, rasanya bingung. Bagaimana ia harus menjelaskannya kepada si _skylark_ ini ya.

"Maksudku…Hibari-_san_ sudah mau repot-repot mengambilkan ini untukku. Itu…Itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku suka, kok," Tsuna mengaku seraya tersenyum manis.

"Meskipun bentuknya hancur?"

Tsuna mengangguk mantap. "Aku rasa…kita harus melihat usaha seseorang. Bukan hasil mereka, tapi usaha."

Hibari kembali terdiam. Kedua matanya menerawang ke atas ruangan. Tsuna menunggu respon Hibari dengan sabar—yah, meskipun ia ragu Hibari akan berbicara lebih banyak. Mungkin di dalam hatinya, Hibari sedang menertawakan perkataanya barusan.

"Terserah cara berpikirmu," balas Hibari tidak niat. Ia menguap pelan. Seharian ini ia memang sudah _hyper_ sekali. Sekalipun ia adalah karnivora, Hibari tetap bisa merasakan rasa lelah, sakit, dan lainnya.

Sebelum Tsuna sempat bertanya ia ingin tidur di mana, Hibari sudah keburu merangkak di atas ranjang si Decimo.

"HIE!?" Tsuna menjerit kaget. Entah sejak kapan dan bagaimana caranya, wajah Hibari sudah berhadapan dengan wajahnya, dan badannya berada di atas badan Tsuna. Kepala bersurai cokelat itu telah terperangkap di antara dua lengan Hibari.

Gerakannya terkunci.

Manik cokelat kembali bertemu manik kelabu. Tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang berusaha memalingkan wajahnya. Yang satunya karena terpana dengan keindahan manik kelabu milik si _skylark_. Yang satunya lagi sedang mengamati pergerakan mangsanya.

_BLUSH_

Wajah Tsuna memerah hebat ketika menyadari jarak wajahnya dan wajah Hibari yang dekat. Terlalu dekat. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Hibari pada wajahnya. Pemuda itu menutup kedua manik cokelatnya perlahan.

Sejujurnya, ia tidak merasa keberatan…dengan apapun yang akan dilakukan Hibari.

'_Ya…kalau Hibari-_san_, aku rasa…_'

Dahi Tsuna mengerut ketika ia merasakan deru nafas Hibari yang semakin mendekat. Ia gugup setengah mati. Selama ini, ia belum pernah berada dalam situasi seperti. Ah, tapi…ia sedikit bersyukur karena Reborn telah mengajarinya sedikit hal tentang 'ini'.

'…_aku rasa tidak masalah…_'

Kedua bibir mereka bertemu.

Bahu Tsuna menegang. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Diam saja menerima perlakuan dari Hibari…atau ikut dalam alur permainan Hibari. Haruskan ia melawan?

"Mm!"

Badan Tsuna mengedik kaget ketika lidah Hibari menyapu bibir bawahnya. Pemuda bertubuh kecil itu tidak bisa menahan lenguhannya, membuat Hibari dapat melesakkan lidahnya dengan leluasa ke dalam rongga mulutnya, menyapu segala tempat sensitif di dalamnya.

'_Ah, benar…bukankah aku sudah memutuskan…_'

Perlahan, kedua lengan Tsuna merayap pada bahu si _skylark_, sebelum akhirnya melingkar pada lehernya, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Malu-malu, lidah Tsuna mulai ikut bermain dengan lidah Hibari. Kedua anggota tubuh itu bertautan dalam gerakan yang tidak teratur, liar. Namun justru dapat membuat mereka melenguh pelan.

"Mmh…Ah—Hiba…ri…Mmn…"

Tsuna semakin terbuai dalam euforia ketika Hibari mulai menghisap lidahnya. Segala pikiran dan kegelisahannya sirna sudah. Ia semakin tenggelam dalam permainan kecil Hibari. Tapi…ia tidak menyesalinya.

"Ah—Mmn."

Secara refleks, ia menjambak rambut gelap Hibari ketika pasokan udaranya menipis. Mengerti akan hal itu, Hibari memberi Tsuna satu sapuan lagi pada bibir bawahnya, sebelum menarik dirinya mundur.

Si prefek mengamati sosok Tsuna dalam diam. Pemuda kecil yang masih terperangkap di bawahnya itu masih berusaha menangkap oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Kedua matanya masih terpejam, dengan rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya. Sayang, Hibari tak dapat melihat rona merah itu jika satu-satunya sumber cahaya mereka adalah sebuah lilin.

Hibari kembali maju mendekati Tsuna, memutuskan untuk menggoda si Boss sebentar lagi. Salah satu tangannya mulai menggerayangi leher tanpa cacat milik Tsuna. Dilihatnya wajah Tsuna sekali lagi.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…"

Yang dipanggil kini membuka kedua matanya, menatapnya lurus. Seolah mengatakan padanya, 'aku tidak keberatan'.

Tangan Hibari turun menuju kancing kemeja tidurnya. Satu, dua. Dua kancing teratas telah ia lepas. Ekspresi Tsuna masih tidak berubah. Kedua matanya terus memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik si _skylark_.

Hibari malah tertawa kecil. Tsuna memandangnya heran.

"Hibari…_san_?"

"Idiot…" Hibari kembali mendekati wajah Tsuna. Kemudian, terdiam selama beberapa saat untuk mengamati wajah pemuda di bawahnya. Tsuna memasang ekspresi antara takut, malu, dan heran. Kalau dilihat-lihat, ia memang mirip sekali dengan seekor kelinci. Hibari semakin mendekat.

_DEG_

Jatung Tsuna serasa hampir copot ketika Hibari mengecup dahinya perlahan. Mereka terus bertahan dalam posisi itu. Hibari terlihat seperti enggan menjauhkan bibirnya dari dahi Tsuna saat itu.

Tsuna sendiri…ikut terdiam. Ia juga tidak mau Hibari merubah posisinya. Kalau bisa, ia ingin mereka seperti ini sedikit lebih lama lagi. Karena itu, ia merasa sangat kecewa ketika kehangatan itu perlahan menjauh.

"Aku bukan orang rendahan. Jangan kira aku mau melakukan _itu_, _Omnivore_…" Tsuna mendengar Hibari berbisik pelan di telinganya.

Yang dipanggil '_Omnivore_' langsung menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Rasanya ia ingin menghilang dari tempat itu atau terhisap ke dalam tanah. Malu sekali. Ia jadi malu bertatapan dengan Hibari.

'_Apakah pikiranku harus dibenahi? Ini salah Reborn!_'

"Awawawa…" Tsuna menggumam tidak jelas. Hibari sekali lagi tertawa kecil—entah kenapa hari ini ia banyak tertawa. Orang lain pasti sudah langsung menjauh darinya.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu seenak jidat membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Tsuna, membuat orang yang seharusnya menempati ranjang itu dengan leluasa memberinya tatapan protes. Hibari hanya menguap santai.

"_Nee_…Hibari-_san_."

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau…melakukan…umm…"

"Melakukan apa?"

Wajah Tsuna langsung 'terbakar'. Hibari jadi ingin tertawa geli. Omnivora itu terlalu mudah untuk dikerjai. Reaksinya selalu menarik…

"I-Itu…Barusan…" Tsuna melirik ke samping, berusaha menghindari tatapan lurus Hibari. Tangannya bermain-main dengan selimut putih yang kini telah ia tarik, menutupi badannya. "Kau tahu, _ki…ki-kisu_."

"Hn…" Hibari bergumam pelan, matanya menatap langit-langit ruangan itu, pandangannya menerawang. Ia menggulingkan badannya ke kiri, membelakangi Tsuna yang masih dengan sabar menanti jawabannya.

Hening.

"Hibari-_san_—Eh, kau sudah tidur!?" Tsuna melotot tidak percaya. Tapi dada Hibari sudah naik turun dengan teratur, sehingga ia semakin yakin kalau pemuda itu sudah terlelap. Cepat sekali, pikir Tsuna, ber-_sweatdrop_. Tapi mengingat Hibari yang _light-sleeper_, sang Decimo jadi merasa was-was. Ia tahu betul, kalau Hibari paling tidak suka tidurnya diganggu…

Ya sudahlah…Tsuna hanya menghela nafas. Kedua matanya mulai terpejam. Nah, sekarang…

Bagaimana ia harus menghadapi Hibari besok?

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Hahaha, kagak! Hibari belum mau 'itu'. Dia tahu diri kok. =3**

**Besoknya gimana ya? Mereka berdua bakal jadi awkward gitu atau malah tambah lengket? Entahlah. /diinjek/**

**Rencana mau dibikin TBC pas Gokudera nongol. Tapi pingin buat scene di ranjangnya ituuu…Saya ga bisa nahan keinginan saya untuk menulis fluff. XD**

**Oh iya, saya putuskan, waktu Tsuna dalam mode HDW, dia manggil Hibari tanpa '-san'. Ada yang sadar? Hehe.**

* * *

_Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau membaca, review, follow, fav…_

**sankyuuni**: Hoho, mungkin nggak sekarang. Tiap orang itu punya tingkat kesabaran. Berhubung Hibari orangnya ga sabar, jadi mungkin… Lanjutkan sendiri. /dibuang/

**Nee**: Roger…Sudah saya selipin beberapa. Kalo mau nambah bilang aja. =3 #plak

**Fan fen fun-chan**: Hontou? Makasih…Ini sudah apdet, selamat menikmati. #dor

**Hibari Nura**: Mm, buat jawabannya…Mungkin setelah baca chapter ini, bisa dikira-kira. =)) Yosh, saya usahakan kilat.

* * *

**Nah, berkenan untuk review?** **C:**


	6. Hell Yeah! Teleport Stones Are Awesome

**Aw yeah, akhirnya update! Karena saya sudah mau UN tahun depan, jadi saya kemungkinan ga bisa rajin-rajin update. Tapi yang jelas, saya ga mau nge-discotinue fic ini. Kalo lagi sibuk, saya usahakan update paling nggak satu ato dua bulan sekali. **

**Note sedikit: Saya memutuskan untuk memberi nama kota, orang, dll. menurut nama asli di game-nya, disclaimer juga udah saya kasih di bawah. Jadi ada beberapa nama yang ganti:**

**-Kota Terana, jadi Kota Rabanastre**

**-Randa (sesepuh di kota itu, mentioned in the first chapter), jadi Dalan**

**Oke, itu aja. Selamat menikmati… :D**

* * *

.

.

Gokudera Hayato tersenyum lebar di depan cermin pada kamarnya. Ia sudah bangun pagi-pagi untuk membuka jendela, menata tempat tidur (ya, ia sedang _mood_), kemudian mandi dan berdandan. Rambut silver itu sudah tertata rapi—dengan model guritanya seperti biasa. Ia mengenakan kaos hitam bergambar tengkorak putih di depannya dan celana cokelat panjang. Semua senjatanya juga sudah oke dan telah dipersiapkan dengan baik.

Dengan wajah berseri-seri, ia mengambil jubah yang kemarin diberikan oleh Juudaime kesayangannya yang semalam terlelap di kamar sebelah. Pemuda yang mengaku sebagai tangan kanannya tersebut sempat berkata kalau ia tidak ingin mengganggu putra tunggal Sawada itu dan memutuskan untuk memesan dua kamar saja.

"_Yosha_, hari ini berburu bersama Juudaime…Aku tidak bisa menunggu!" Gokudera mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Kedua maniknya berkilat dengan semangat '_Right-Hand-Man_'.

Pintu kamarnya ia buka dengan keras. Beruntung, waktu itu tidak ada orang yang melintas di depannya. Jika tidak, mereka pasti sudah jantungan. Penuh semangat, pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Boss yang akan ia abdi sepanjang hidupnya—Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Wajahnya semakin cerah ketika ia mendengar teriakan-teriakan khas Juudaime dari dalam sana. "Ah! Juudaime sudah bangun rupanya!"

"_Ohayou gozaimasu!_" Saking semangatnya, ia membuka pintu kamar si Decimo dengan keras, melupakan perkataannya sendiri menyangkut 'kenyamanan Juudaime'.

"—Juudaime!"

* * *

**Chapter 6: Hell Yeah! Teleport Stones Are Awesome  
**

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Akira Amano**

**Final Fantasy XII © Square Enix**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sinar-sinar matahari yang hangat masuk dengan beraninya, menerobos tirai merah menyala itu. Samar-samar, terdengar suara kicauan burung-burung kecil dari luar jendela yang masih tertutup. Dalam suara itu, bunyi nafas yang halus terdengar dari dua orang di atas ranjang putih.

Salah satu dari mereka mengerutkan alisnya sebagai stimulus dari terpaan sinar matahari pada wajahnya. Pemilik rambut cokelat itu lekas bangun, mendudukkan dirinya. Matanya yang masih tertutup ia usap dengan kedua tangannya guna menghilangkan rasa kantuk.

"Mmn…" Dua tangan terulur ke atas, diiringi sebuah uapan lebar.

Hening selama beberapa saat. Sebelum kedua mata cokelat itu mengerjap, lalu bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, mengobservasi sekitarnya. Hal yang pertama tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya tersebut adalah cahaya matahari dan jendela yang masih tertutup.

"Sudah pagi ya…"

Ia hendak beranjak dari atas ranjang ketika dirinya melihat sosok bersurai hitam yang sedari tadi ia lupakan keberadaannya. Satu, dua, hingga sepuluh detik, kedua manik cokelat itu kembali mengerjap—masih _loading_.

"Ah…Hibari-_san_, ya?" Pemuda bertubuh kecil itu hanya menatap orang yang dipanggilnya Hibari dengan datar, sebelum akhirnya otak miliknya selesai loading dan membuatnya tersadar akan hal penting.

"Hi-Hibari-_san_!? HII—"

Sawada Tsunayoshi buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia lirik Hibari, yang kelihatannya masih dengan damai tertidur. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menghela nafas. Beruntung sekali ia tidak membuat prefek yang paling menakutkan di sekolahnya terbangun.

"Pagi-pagi rasanya sudah horror sekali…"

Memutuskan untuk melupakan hal itu, Tsuna beranjak dari posisinya untuk berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya. Jendela akhirnya terbuka setelah tirai merah itu tersibak. Tsuna menumpu kedua sikunya pada jendela. Pandangannya terfokus pada apa saja yang dapat ia lihat saat itu. Selang beberapa detik, ia menumpu dahi dengan tangannya.

"Bangun pagi itu enak juga, ya? Agak menyesal juga karena selama ini selalu bangun siang…Haha…" Ia tertawa pelan, geli akan dirinya sendiri. Seraya tersenyum kecil, ia membalikkan badannya menuju 'orang paling ngeri se-Namimori' yang sedang tertidur pulas. Tsuna duduk di pinggir ranjang. Selama beberapa saat, ia memperhatikan wajah tentram pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu.

Dan—sekali lagi—menemukan dirinya hanyut dalam keindahan wajahnya.

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, sebuah tangan yang terlihat lebih kekar menariknya ke bawah dengan brutal, membuat si Decimo merespon dengan "Ohok!" dan nyungsep kembali pada ranjangnya.

Terdengar dengusan kecil.

Tsuna langsung menggigit bantal tempat wajahnya nyungsep.

"Hibari-_san_!" teriak Tsuna setelah wajahnya terangkat.

"Hn," balas pelaku kriminal kecil itu dengan singkat dan tidak jelas, kedua matanya masih terpejam.

Tsuna lalu membenarkan posisinya, sehingga kini ia tiduran dan berhadapan dengan Hibari. Ingin balas dendam, Tsuna meraih pipi Hibari untuk ia tarik-tarik kemudian. Kedua alis prefek itu langsung tertekuk tajam.

"_Omnivore_, jangan lakukan itu. _Kamikorosu_."

Tsuna mengedipkan matanya selama beberapa kali. Setelah beberapa detik, tawanya meledak.

Yang merasa ditertawai membuka kedua matanya sebentar. "Tidak ada yang lucu," ucapnya galak dengan ekspresi datar.

"A-Ah, tidak—" Tsuna menyeka air matanya dengan ujung jari, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Butuh beberapa saat agar tawanya mereda total. Hibari menaikkan alisnya untuk itu.

"Tertawa tanpa alasan begitu…Dasar idiot," Hibari mendengus geli.

Tsuna hanya tersenyum kecil. "_Mood_-ku sedang bagus hari ini," bisiknya pelan.

Hibari lantas menyeringai. "Karena yang tadi malam?"

"Ah? Ya, mungkin…" Mendengar itu, Hibari membenamkan wajah pada bantalnya, kemungkinan besar untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi 'senang'nya. Tsuna menatapnya bingung. Perlu waktu tiga detik sampai kedua matanya melebar. "EH, TUNGGU—APA!? TI-TIDAK, BUKAN—"

"Bukan?"

Hibari—yang membuat Tsuna bingung dan makin panik—mendekatkan wajahnya. Mata kelabu itu seolah menusuk mata cokelat milik Tsuna dengan keindahannya. Penyandang marga Sawada itu terpaku. Nafasnya tercekat.

"…"

Tsuna memejamkan kedua matanya ketika merasakan tangan Hibari yang membelai pipinya dengan—sedikit tidak lembut. Meski begitu, Tsuna tidak bisa menolak perasaan yang menyengat dirinya saat itu. Seolah tangan Hibari memiliki aliran listrik yang besar.

Ia semakin bisa merasakan helaan nafas hangat milik si _skylark_. Dekat. Semakin dekat, hingga akhirnya ia tidak merasakannya lagi—ketika kedua bibir mereka kembali menempel. Kali ini, dengan lembut. Tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang menggunakan kebrutalan.

Tsuna kembali mabuk oleh Hibari. Selagi ia mulai memejamkan mata, berpikir bahwa ia menginginkan kehangatan itu sedikit lebih lama lagi, ia sudah diganggu.

_BLAM_

—oleh suara pintu kamarnya yang terbuka dengan keras.

"—Juudaime!"

Kedua pemuda yang sedang berbagi—ahem, kehangatan itu, seketika memisahkan diri. Tsuna memutar badannya untuk melihat seorang 'pengganggu' yang sudah dapat ia tebak siapa. Hibari bertingkah (sok) inosen dengan meletakkan kembali kepalanya ke atas bantalnya.

Sementara, di ujung pintu, Gokudera Hayato berdiri dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

Hening yang cukup lama.

"…_A-Ano_, Go-Gokudera…_kun_? Ini…umm, tidak seperti yang kau—"

"JUUDAIME!" teriak si kepala gurita. Si Storm Guardian berlutut sambil memukulkan kepalanya ke lantai berkayu kamar itu. "Ma-Maafkan aku! Aku tidak bisa melindungi Juudaime dari perlakuan _sekuhara*_ si brengsek itu!" Gokudera mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada Hibari yang masih berpura-pura inosen. Hal itu semakin membuat Gokudera kesal.

"Oi, _teme_! Jangan mengabaikanku!"

Yang dibentak hanya membuka sebelah matanya dengan malas, kemudian menutupnya lagi. "Pergi."

"Tidak. Tidak sebelum kau bertanggung jawab kepada Juudaime!"

"Oh? Bertanggung jawab?" Hibari membuka lebar kedua matanya. Segelintir sifat sadis berkilat di maniknya. Ia mengganti posisi tidurannya, dengan menggunakan sebelah tangan untuk menyangga kepalanya. "Hei, _Herbivore_. Bagaimana kalau aku bilang—"

"Ah!?" Gokudera mengeluarkan salah satu dinamit-nya. Tsuna yang sedari tadi menciut—karena perkataannya tidak didengarkan—hanya bisa terdiam sembari menggigit bibirnya, berharap tidak ada properti penginapan itu yang rusak, sehingga ia tidak harus menggantinya. "Kau mau bilang apa, sialan!?"

"Tidak banyak," balas Hibari tenang. "Hanya ingin berkata kalau…Sawada Tsunayoshi bahkan tidak menolak dengan yang tadi."

"Eh—HIE!? A-Apa maksudnya!?" Tsuna segera saja memprotes, meski itu percuma. Semuanya bisa ketahuan dari warna wajahnya yang telah merona merah.

Gokudera membuka dan menutup mulutnya. "Be…Benarkah itu, Juudaime…?"

Bukannya menjawab, Tsuna hanya bisa menunduk sambil meremas ujung bawah kaosnya. Efek _blush kawaii_ pada wajahnya juga tidak membantunya. Gokudera semakin shock.

"…"

"…"

3…

2…

1…

…Ayo, Gokudera!

Sebuah teriakan "—APAAAAA!?" terdengar ke seluruh penjuru penginapan, menyebabkan bangunan itu seolah bergetar hebat dan burung-burung yang sedang menentramkan diri terpaksa harus mengungsi.

Tsuna memijit keningnya. Ya…Sepertinya setelah ini, ia harus meminta maaf pada pemilik penginapan itu.

.

.

Setelah mandi dan mempersiapkan diri—sebelumnya, ia sempat membangunkan Hibari yang masih seperti '_sleeping beauty_' dulu—Tsuna segera menggeret Gokudera yang masih pundung menuju meja resepsionis, untuk berkali-kali membungkuk dan meminta maaf atas ketidaknyamanan mereka pagi-pagi ini. Pemuda yang mengaku sebagai tangan kanannya hanya membungkuk tanpa berkata apa-apa. Masih shock.

Tsuna jadi merasa kasihan. Karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk langsung membawanya menuju restoran tempat dirinya dan Hibari makan pagi kemarin. Siapa tahu bisa sedikit menghibur Gokudera. Apalagi, Hibari tidak ikut karena alasan biasa—tidak ingin berkumpul bersama _herbivora_. Kalau mereka berada di ruangan yang sama lagi, entah apa yang akan terjadi.

Boss muda itu memakaikan jubah pada Gokudera dengan sabar—layaknya seorang ibu-ibu. Tak lupa ia kenakan jubah miliknya sendiri. Mereka sekarang berada di jalanan kota yang penuh dengan orang-orang dan makhluk bukan manusia yang seperti manusia—entah itu bangaa, moogle, dan spesies lain yang Tsuna belum ketahui.

Karena penasaran, ia menoleh ke arah Gokudera. Tsuna jadi makin kasihan sambil _sweatdrop_. Ia yakin, tadi pagi Gokudera sudah semangat sekali sampai-sampai ia mendobrak pintu kamarnya. Tapi sekarang… _tako-head_ itu seperti tak punya nyawa.

"Su-Sudahlah, Gokudera-_kun_…" Tsuna mencoba menghiburnya. "Kau tahu sendiri kan…Hibari-_san_ memang seperti itu. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

Gokudera langsung mendongak. Pemuda itu terus menatap Tsuna tanpa mengatakan apapun. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca.

"_Benar juga…Juudaime itu kuat, dia tidak mungkin mau dibegitukan olehnya…_"

"Hm?" gumam Tsuna, kepalanya ia miringkan. "Kau bilang sesuatu, Gokudera-_kun_?"

"Juudaime! Maaf telah meragukan kekuatanmu!" Tsuna hampir menjerit kaget karena begitu ia menoleh lagi ke temannya itu, Gokudera sudah berada dalam posisi _dogeza_**. Keringat mulai bercucuran dari dahinya ketika banyak orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Su-Sudahlah…Err, kita menarik banyak perhatian."

"Baik, Juudaime!"

Mereka kembali berjalan. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan setelah itu, dengan Tsuna yang sedang melamun—entah memikirkan apa, dan Gokudera yang batang _mood_-nya serasa _full to the max_. Tapi karena kepo, tangan kanan Juudaime itu akhirnya bertanya, "Juudaime, kalau boleh tahu, kita mau ke mana?"

"A-Ah?" Tsuna menoleh. "Umm, kau belum makan dari kemarin, kan? Jadi pagi ini kita ke restoran dulu."

Gokudera mengangguk mengerti. Ia terlihat hendak menanyakan sesuatu, tapi ia urungkan niatnya. Ekspresi seriusnya yang tak ia sadari telah nampak pada wajahnya itu sempat disadari oleh Tsuna.

"Aku tahu, Gokudera-_kun_," kata Tsuna tiba-tiba. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu melempar senyuman simpul kepada Gokudera. "Aku akan menceritakan semuanya nanti."

Tak menyangka Juudaime-nya akan berkata demikian, Gokudera mendongak cepat. Ia tidak langsung menjawab. Mengerti bahwa Boss dan teman kesayangannya itu sedang membawa beban kekhawatiran yang besar.

"…Terima kasih, Juudaime."

.

.

"Jadi begitu…"

"…Ya."

Gokudera memainkan potongan kentang di piringnya. Jeda sebentar, sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas berat. Kedua matanya terpejam. Tsuna menatapnya heran. Tak biasanya Gokudera menjadi se-_cool_ dan setenang ini.

"Masalahnya sekarang adalah…di mana mereka berada sekarang?"

Tsuna mengangguk pelan sebelum ia menyesap minumannya. Ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk berpikir, mungkinkah Gokudera Hayato sudah bertambah dewasa—

_BRAK_

Meja mereka digebrak. Tsuna yang jadi tersedak, kemudian membungkukkan badannya sambil memukul-mukul dadanya. Ia jadi tidak melihat pose Gokudera yang 'penuh semangat' dengan salah satu tangan terkepal.

"Tak apa, Juudaime! Aku akan membantumu dengan segala kekuatanku!"

—atau tidak. Dia masih Gokudera Hayato yang biasanya.

"Go-Gokudera-_kun_…Aku sangat berterima kasih untuk itu, tapi…kau menarik banyak perhatian…" ujar Tsuna sambil memandang sekeliling dengan risih. "P-Pokoknya, habiskan dulu makanmu."

"Aku mengerti, Juudaime!"

Dengan Gokudera yang kembali duduk manis, Tsuna menghela nafas kecil. Biasanya, kalau sedang seperti ini, ada _Onii-san_ yang ikut-ikut ngerusuh. Dan Yamamoto yang mencoba menenangkan mereka. Lambo seringkali nyelonong minta perhatian. Mukuro yang sedang berkelahi dengan Hibari menjadi _background_. Tsuna hanya bisa pasrah ketika melihat mereka seperti itu. Tapi…kalau keributan itu tidak ada, rasanya kurang. Bahkan hampa.

"Woah, siapa dia? Teman barumu?"

Mendengar suara familiar itu, Tsuna memutar kepalanya.

"To-Tomaj-_san_!"

"Haha. Yo!"

Tomaj melambaikan tangan pada Tsuna. Setelah mendapat respon memuaskan dari Tsuna berupa 'Selamat pagi, Tomaj-_san_', ia memindahkan perhatiannya menuju Gokudera yang menggeram kesal.

"Yo, kau kawan barunya Oozora?"

"_Teme_, jangan sok akrab dengan Juudaime!"

"A…Ahaha, begitulah," Tsuna mencoba mencari topik lain sebelum Gokudera lepas kendali. "Umm, dia adalah Arashi. Kita baru bertemu kemarin."

"Hmph. Asal kau tahu saja," Gokudera mengarahkan jari telunjuknya di depan batang hidung Tomaj. "aku adalah tangan kanan Juudaime!"

Tomaj mengerjapkan matanya selama beberapa kali. "Ngomong-ngomong, di mana bocah yang rambutnya hitam itu?" tanyanya kepada Tsuna, tanpa mempedulikan perkenalan 'aku adalah tangan kanan Juudaime' dari Gokudera.

"Dia sedang pergi, cari udara segar," jawab Tsuna asal.

"Begitu? Kalau tidak salah lihat, kedua alisnya selalu terkekuk ketika dia melihat banyak orang."

"Y-Ya…Dia memang begitu…Ahaha."

"Benarkah? Kau yakin dia tidak punya penyakit atau _phobia_?"

Tsuna memutar kedua matanya. "Bukan penyakit sih, tapi…"

"Siapa yang peduli dengan orang itu," gumam Gokudera meletakkan kaki kanan di atas kaki kirinya, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal aku mau memberikan hadiah untuk yang kemarin. Kalian berhasil mengalahkan monster itu, kan?"

Tsuna mengangguk seraya tersenyum kecil. Segala kejadian di Estersand kemarin kembali membanjiri ingatannya. Meski ia sering melihat hal-hal aneh semenjak Reborn datang, tapi monster yang ada di dunia ini lebih aneh lagi dan ekstrim. Kalau tidak hati-hati, mereka bisa K.O.

"Ada 300G, obat-obatan, dan—ah, _Teleport Stone_," kata Tomaj mendata barang-barangnya. Melihat Tsuna yang menaikkan alisnya bingung, Tomaj tertawa kecil. "Ah, kau pasti bingung tentang _Teleport Stone_."

"_Teleport_? Berarti kita bisa berpindah dari tempat satu ke tempat lain?" tebak Gokudera yang sedang merasa keren.

Tomaj menangguk mantap. "Ya. Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Syarat?"

"Kau pernah lihat baru besar setinggi dua meter, berwarna orange atau biru di depan pintu keluar kota ini?" tanya Tomaj.

Tsuna menaruh jari telunjuk pada dagunya, mencoba menggali serpihan ingatannya. "Aku rasa…pernah. Tapi yang kulihat adalah yang biru."

"Yang biru itu, bisa untuk memulihkan luka dan energimu. Percaya atau tidak, kebanyakan orang saat ini sudah bisa memakai sihir. Jadi jangan heran kalau kau melihat sesuatu yang tidak normal," jelas Tomaj. Ia berhenti sebentar, sebelum melanjutkan, "Nah, batu yang berwarna orange, selain untuk menyembuhkan dan memulihkan energi, bisa untuk _teleport_ ke kota lain. Tapi tidak sembarangan. Kau harus menempelkan sebuah _Teleport Stone_—seperti yang aku beri pada kalian tadi, pada batu orange itu, seraya mengatakan nama tempat yang akan dituju. Selain itu, kalian hanya bisa _teleport_ ke kota atau tempat yang pernah kalian kunjungi saja."

"Che. Padahal kupikir akan jadi lebih mudah dengan batu _teleport_ itu," umpat Gokudera. "Berarti sama saja kita harus mengembara dulu."

Tomaj tertawa renyah. "Begitulah. Mau tahu lebih lanjut?" Setelah mendapat respon berupa anggukan, promotor dari Clan Centurio itu melanjutkan, "Setiap kota atau tempat juga memiliki batu itu—batu biru dan batu orange. Yang akan kita bicarakan adalah batu untuk _teleport_—batu orange. Lalu—Ah, begini. Kalian punya sebuah _list_. Jika kalian menyentuh batu orange itu di Kota A, maka nama Kota A akan muncul di _list_ kalian. Kalau menyentuh batu itu di Hutan A, maka muncul nama Hutan A di list kalian. Nama tempat yang ada di _list_ itu adalah nama tempat yang bisa kalian tuju untuk _teleport_."

"Tunggu…Apa yang terjadi jika misal kita berada di Kota A, tapi kita tidak menyentuh batu orange itu sama sekali?" Tsuna mengangkat suaranya.

"Tentu saja, kalau batu orange itu tidak tersentuh, nama Kota A tidak akan muncul pada _list_ itu, sekalipun kalian berkeliaran satu hari satu malam di kota itu."

"Lalu…apa maksud '_list_' yang kau katakan itu?" Kali ini Gokudera yang bertanya.

"_List_?" Tomaj mengenyitkan dahi. "Ah, _list_ ya daftar. Daftar tempat-tempat yang bisa kau tuju melalui _teleport_."

"Aku tahu, aku tidak idiot! Maksudnya, apa ada orang yang mencatat kegiatan _teleport_ kita atau bagaimana?"

"Tentu tidak. Kau membuat _list_ sendiri." Tomaj memasang wajah inosen.

Gokudera melakukan _facepalm_. Tsuna hanya terdiam mengamati mereka seraya ber-_sweatdrop_.

"Tapi...paling tidak, fakta bahwa kita bisa menggunakan teleport itu cukup membantu," sela Tsuna. Gokudera mengangguk setuju.

"Haha, baguslah kalau begitu!" Tomaj mengacak-acak kepala Tsuna dengan rusuh, diikuti Gokudera yang memprotes tindakan 'sok akrab'nya dengan Juudaime. Setelah dipaksa berhenti oleh Gokudera, Tomaj melanjutkan promosinya, "Mau berburu lagi? Teman satu klan kita ada yang baru menempel di sana."

Tanpa keraguan, Tsuna mengangguk.

"Gatsly hanya lihai dalam hal medis, jadi jangan heran kalau seseorang dari klan terkuat memasang kertas '_wanted_'."

Selagi Tomaj menjejalkan hal-hal tentang berburu dan semacamnya ke dalam kepala Gokudera, pemuda berambut cokelat itu mengepalkan tangannya.

'_Dengan begini…Dengan begini, lebih mudah untuk mencari teman-teman._'

"Ada apa, Juudaime?"

Penyandang marga Sawada itu tersentak kecil, sebelum ia buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian menuntun Gokudera menuju tempat di mana Hunt Board berada.

"Ba-Banyak sekali monster…" Kedua mata Gokudera mengamati setiap kertas yang tertempel pada papan besar itu, mengumpulkan informasi yang dapat ia tarik. "Jadi…tiap monster memiliki kesulitan berbeda, ya? Kita tidak boleh asal memilih."

Tsuna mengangguk senang. _Sasuga, Gokudera-kun_. Pandangannya kembali mencari-cari nama orang yang telah disebut Tomaj.

"Ketemu. Kliennya memang bernama Gatsly," Tsuna menunjuk kertas yang terpasang pada bagian kanan. Pada kertas yang baru tertempel itu, tergambar seekor serigala besar yang sedang membuka mulutnya. "Thextera. Kira-kira seberapa sulit monster ini, ya?" Memang, kemarin ia bisa mengalahkan tomat epilepsi itu dengan mudah bersama Hibari. Tapi, monster serigala itu…terlihat lebih ganas. Jauh lebih ganas dari tomat kemarin.

"Kita ambil saja, Juudaime. Kalau berpikir hati-hati dan menyatukan kekuatan, siapapun lawannya pasti dapat kita kalahkan," bujuk Gokudera dengan semangat. Kelihatan sekali kalau ia sudah merasa gatal bertarung dan menunjukkan kehebatannya di depan Juudaime. "Lagipula, kita bisa menambah pengalaman, bukan? Kita masih belum memahami betul dunia ini."

"Benar juga…" Tsuna menghela nafas. "Tapi…" Ia mengingat sosok berambut hitam yang dari tadi terus menghantuinya. Tsuna merinding. "Aku…Aku harus mencari Hibari-_san_ dulu."

Wajah Gokudera langsung merengut mendengar nama itu keluar dari mulut Juudaime-nya. Ingin sekali ia berkata, 'Jangan pedulikan dia, Juudaime' tapi ia tidak ingin membuat Tsuna semakin susah. Ia tahu kalau Tsuna adalah orang yang mau merasa khawatir pada teman-temannya, bahkan pada musuhnya sekalipun. Jadi…dirinya tdak punya alasan untuk menghentikan Tsuna.

Mencoba tersenyum, Gokudera memberitahu Tsuna, "Kalau ingin mencarinya…tak apa, Juudaime. Biar aku yang menangani orang bernama Gatsly itu. Lagipula, setelah ini aku harus pergi ke Clan Centurio dulu untuk mendaftar."

Tsuna mengedip selama beberapa kali. Menatap lekat-lekat Gokudera. Pemuda di depannya, yang biasanya selalu overprotektif itu, membiarkannya pergi begitu saja. Tapi diam-diam, Tsuna merasa berterima kasih. "Baiklah. Kata Tomaj, Gatsly seringkali berada di pojokan lantai dua restoran ini."

"Aku mengerti, Juudaime," jawab pemilik mata emerald itu mantap.

"Ah, dan juga…" Tsuna menepuk bahu Gokudera pelan.

"Hati-hati terhadap yang namanya Montblanc."

.

.

Hibari Kyoya merasa tentram.

Sejak kemarin, ia belum sempat istirahat dari keramaian. Ia dengan ikhlas-tidak ikhlas harus menemani Sawada Tsunayoshi. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja meninggalkan Tsuna sendirian di lautan penduduk herbivora. Tapi entah lupa atau memang tidak ingin, hingga tadi pagi, Hibari masih 'setia' menemani Vongola Decimo itu.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu tengah tiduran di atas atap sebuah bangunan bertingkat, dengan menggunakan kedua lengan sebagai senderan kepala. Ia sengaja memilih bangunan yang cukup tinggi supaya suara-suara herbivora itu tak mengganggunya.

Baru saja akan terlelap, Hibari mendengar suara yang terlalu familiar.

"Hibari-_san_!"

Dengan malas, si skylark mendudukkan dirinya seraya menguap kecil. Pemuda itu tak ingin repot-repot memutar kepalanya hanya untuk melihat sosok yang memanggilnya barusan. Lagipula, suara itu…siapa lagi kalau bukan _dia_? Tapi bagaimana caranya _dia_ sampai ke atap?

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," panggil Hibari ketus. "Jangan menggangguku. K_amikorosu_."

Tidak seperti kebanyakan orang yang langsung ambil langkah seribu begitu mendengar catchphrase tersebut, pemuda di belakang Hibari yang mengganggu tidurnya hanya tertawa. Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Pemuda 'pengganggu' itu menempelkan sesuatu yang dingin pada pipi Hibari—entah iseng atau nekat.

"Hentikan itu." Hibari menepis benda dingin pada pipinya dengan kesal.

Tsuna tertawa geli, sebelum ia duduk di sebelah Hibari. Tebakannya terbukti salah, ketika Hibari—bukannya mengusir Tsuna—malah sama sekali tidak bergerak dan tidak berkata apapun. Boss Vongola itu terdiam selama beberapa saat, menerima isyarat dari perlakuan Hibari yang berarti 'Aku tidak keberatan'.

"Hibari-_san_, aku membawakanmu makan," Tsuna mengeluarkan sebuah kotak putih dari tas kecilnya, memamerkannya pada Hibari. "Ngomong-ngomong, yang tadi kutempelkan pada pipimu itu jus. Kau doyan, kan?"

"Aku tidak lapar."

Tsuna terdiam. Ia menatap Hibari lekat-lekat. Yang dipandangi tentu saja merasa risih.

"Benarkah Hibari-_san_ tidak lapar?" tanya Tsuna memastikan, dengan nada yang dibuat-buat menggoda. Err, bukan menggoda yang _itu_, tapi menggoda yang jahil.

"Tidak. Dan tutup mulutmu, aku ingin tidur."

Tsuna _sweatdrop_ akan perubahan _mood_ pemuda di sampingnya tersebut. Yang tadi malam mesum—emm, jahil, paginya menjadi malas, dan sekarang menjadi galak.

"Ya sudah. Aku makan saja."

Setelahnya, terdengar suara-suara gesekan benda. Kemungkinan itu berasal dari Tsuna yang sedang membuka kotak makan itu. Hibari dapat mencium bau harum masakan dari dalamnya. Toh, perutnya tetap kebal, dengan keras kepalanya tak mau mengeluarkan bunyi keroncongan yang membuat harga dirinya runtuh.

Setelah itu, hening yang cukup lama. Dalam pikirannya, Hibari mengangguk puas. Ini baru apa yang diinginkannya. Keheningan. Tanpa suara-suara herbivora apapun. Tanpa pemandangan herbivora di mana-mana. Hibari yang mengantuk membuka mulutnya, bermaksud untuk menguap.

—hanya untuk merasakan sebuah garpu yang memasuki mulutnya.

Karena meludahkan makanan itu melanggar etika, Hibari terpaksa mengunyahnya sebentar, lalu cepat-cepat menelannya. Ia memberi _deathglare_ terbaiknya kepada orang yang sedang tertawa di sampingnya.

"Tidak ada yang lucu."

"Ma-Maaf. Aku akan se-segera…ber-hen…ti…"

Hibari mendengus kesal. "_Kamikorosu_."

"Tapi, bagaimana? Enak?" tanya Tsuna dengan wajah tak berdosa, tanpa mempedulikan kata mengerikan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Hibari.

Pemuda beriris _onyx_ itu terdiam, sama sekali tak berkeinginan untuk menjawab. Tsuna tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk tersenyum lebar. Potongan kecil omelette yang tertusuk oleh garpu itu ia bawa ke depan mulut si prefek.

"Bilang 'aaaa'!"

_DUAKH_

"Ohok!"

Perut kanan Tsuna langsung saja menerima tinju gratis dari si _skylark_. Tsuna meletakkan kembali garpunya pada kotak makan, tak ingin membuang-buang makanan dengan menjatuhkannya begitu saja. Mati-matian ia tahan rasa sakit pada perutnya.

"A…Aa…Aaargh…"

Sekarat. Vongola Decimo sedang sekarat.

Hibari menatapnya heran. Sebuah tanda tanya besar muncul di atas kepalanya. Dalam hati, ia bertanya-tanya, apa kekuatannya memang sebesar itu, sambil menyeringai puas. Ia ambil sebuah balok kayu yang kebetulan berada di sampingnya. Hibari sempat heran—lagi—karena balok itu lumayan berat. Dipukulnya balok itu.

Hancur.

Langsung hancur.

Sekali lagi, ia menatap Tsuna yang masih sekarat. Hibari terdiam cukup lama.

"…"

"A-Argh…E…Emak…Augh…Aku laparrr…Hauu…" Perkataan Tsuna mulai ngelantur.

"…"

Rasanya, untuk kali ini saja, Hibari merasa kasihan pada seseorang. Melihat pemandangan ngenes di depannya itu benar-benar mengganggu imannya.

"_Omnivore_, berbalik."

"Ah-Ha?" Tsuna masih belum pulih. Sudah jelas. Ditabok dan menabrak punggung besinya saja sudah sakit sekali, apalagi ditinju. Karena trauma, Tsuna langsung melakukan apa yang diminta Hibari tanpa banyak bertanya. Perutnya yang sakit masih ia pegangi.

…Sesakit itukah? _Get well soon_, Tsuna.

"Aaah…Sudah…Ukh…Hibari…_san_…"

"Jangan bergerak."

Tsuna tidak peduli mau diapakan lagi. Pemuda yang apes itu hanya ingin rasa sakit pada perutnya hilang. Kalau ia terus memegangi perutnya begini, nanti ia dikira sedang 'masanya'. Kekhawatirannya yang dulu ternyata jadi kenyataan.

Rintihannya masih saja terdengar sebelum sesuatu melingkar pada perutnya. Bukan ular. Bukan apapun. Melainkan kedua tangan Hibari sendiri. Ya, melingkar. Melingkar dari belakang. Kesannya romantis sekali. Seperti seorang suami yang sedang memanjakan istrinya yang sedang hamil—kau lihat kan, dia menyentuh perutnya.

…Oke, lupakan.

"Eh?" Segala rasa sakit Tsuna sirna seketika. Tanpa perlu diberi aba-aba, muncul semburat-semburat merah pada pipinya. "Hibari-_san_…?"

"Masih sakit?"

Tsuna menunduk malu. "Ti…Tidak."

Ah, bukan itu jawabannya, Tsuna. Seharusnya kau menjawab 'Masih' supaya Hibari terus memelukmu sampai sore hari datang. Ya sudahlah.

Hibari menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Salah satu tangan yang melingkar pada Tsuna menekan bagian perut yang tadi terkena pukulan mautnya. Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat Tsuna yang menahan nafasnya. Menahan rasa sakit.

"Kau berbohong."

"Ukh…" Warna merah pada wajah Tsuna semakin menyala. Kepalanya terasa pusing karena perasaan malu, panas, dan takut menjadi satu. Sebuah 'hie' pelan tanpa sadar keluar dari mulut si pemilik rambut jabrik ketika Hibari semakin mengeratkan kedua lengan pada perutnya, kepalanya ia sembunyikan di bahunya.

Tsuna tak tahu harus merasa senang atau horror.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

***sekuhara= sexual harrasement, pelecehan seksual**

****dogeza=posisi berlutut di atas tanah. **

**.**

**EDITED. Sesaat setelah saya post, kok rasanya ada yang kurang. Jadi saya ganti lagi. u.u  
**

**Maaf kalau chapter ini sedikit. Saya mulai banyak tugas, lagi. #hiksu**

**.**

**VOTE: Siapa orang yang kalian inginkan untuk menjadi pair Gokudera di fanfic ini? Jawab di review kalian, yah. :D**

.

_Thanks buat yang sudah mau membaca, review, fav, follow…_

**sankyuuni**: _Si Goku tidur di kamar sebelah. Sebenernya mereka bisa pesen satu kamar yang tempat tidurnya dua, tapi ya gitulah…Gokudera ga mau ngganggu boss-nya. XD_

**Nee**: _Oke…Akan saya usahakan romance-nya, hoho._

.

**Berkenan untuk review? :D**


	7. Dustia, Guardian of The Sand Corridor

**Mumpung liburan, ngebuuut...Keburu sibuk dengan sekolah, hoho. :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Dustia, Guardian of The Sand Corridor**

**KHR! (c) Akira Amano**

.

.

* * *

Dalmasca Westersand. Salah satu gurun terluas di daerah Dalmasca, terletak di sebelah barat Kota Rabanastre. Pada gurun tersebut, terdapat sebuah jalan yang menghubungkan kota satu dengan kota lainnya, sehingga jalan itu sering digunakan untuk lalu lintas para pedagang. Di Dalmasca Westersand, badai pasirnya lebih ditakuti daripada monster-monsternya. Begitu ditakuti, sehingga seluruh ahli fisafat alam mengabdikan diri mereka untuk mempelajari badai itu.

Tsuna mencatat hal tersebut dalam kepalanya.

Meski kalau dipikir-pikir…aneh juga. Badai pasir yang lebih menakutkan daripada monster-monster aneh itu, kira-kira seperti apa rupanya? Segitu dahsyatnya kah?

Tubuhnya bergidik ngeri. Sebesar apapun rasa penasarannya, ia tak mau bertemu dengan badai pasir legendaris itu. Terlalu mengerikan. Ia tidak mau diterbangkan dan dicabik-cabik oleh fenomena alam langka tersebut.

"Tak apa, Juudaime!" Gokudera yang sedari tadi setia berada di samping Juudaime mencoba menenangkan. "Menurut rumor, badai pasir itu terdapat di ujung utara Westersand. Aku rasa, kita tidak akan pergi terlalu jauh untuk kali ini. Jadi tenang saja!"

"Terima kasih, Gokudera-_kun_…"

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menghela nafas lega, ia menatap Gokudera dengan tatapan penuh terima kasih.

"Nah, sekarang…kembali ke prioritas pertama," Gokudera menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Melihat apa yang sedari tadi dicarinya tidak tertangkap oleh penglihatannya, ia mendecakkan lidah. "Di mana batu sialan itu!?"

"Kita ke pintu keluar barat dulu saja. Siapa tahu di balik pintu itu ada batu orange," usul Tsuna mengangkat kepalanya dari peta di tangannya.

Benar. Saat ini, mereka sedang mencari batu orange di Kota Rabanastre. Bisa repot kalau Kota Rabanastre tidak ada di 'daftar' kota yang dapat dituju dengan teleport. Kota tersebut ibaratnya _Beginner Town_ di sebuah game yang pernah dimainkan Tsuna*. Kota di mana segalanya berawal. Bukan hanya itu, Kota Rabanastre juga merupakan kota yang besar, di mana mereka dapat membeli segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkan—obat-obatan, senjata, dan lainnya. Ditambah lagi, jika misal ada klien buruan yang berada di Kota Rabanastre, kau tinggal menyentuhkan Teleport Stone ke batu orange seraya mengatakan nama Kota Rabanastre.

Sihir itu memang benar-benar sesuatu, ya?

"Kami dari Clan Centurio, ingin meminta izin untuk keluar dari kota—"

"Y-Ya, ya! Silahkan!"

Tsuna melihat prajurit Imperial yang tengah membukakan gerbang barat dengan mulut agak terbuka. Ia pikir, dari kejadian kemarin dengan Hibari di pintu timur, om-om itu keras kepala sekali. Sejak kapan mereka jadi lembek begitu? Padahal orang yang menjaga pintu timur dan barat berbeda, kan?

Yah, tak apa. Malah lebih baik begini. Tenaganya tidak habis hanya untuk debat dengan mereka.

Tsuna dan Gokudera tak mendengar percakapan kedua prajurit penjaga pintu itu setelah mereka menjauh.

"Hei. Kenapa kau langsung membuka pintunya untuk mereka?" tanya salah satu prajurit kepada prajurit yang sudah berkeringat dingin di balik helmnya.

"Kau tidak tahu? Yang berambut cokelat itu adalah Putri Lucy. Putra dari Raja Archadia. Aku mendengar dari Frank, prajurit baru yang ditugaskan di gerbang timur. Kemarin Putri Lucy memintanya membukakan gerbang timur."

"Benarkah? _Good Luck _Frank…" lanjut si prajurit pertama layaknya mbok-mbok yang lagi beli sayur sambil menggosip.

"Dengarkan dulu! Kata Frank, Putri Lucy sempat memintanya membukakan pintu. Tapi karena rupa Putri Lucy waktu itu berbeda sekali, Frank tidak mengenalnya. Ia sempat membentak Putri, dan menyuruhnya minggir."

"Eh!? Itu ekstrim," tanggap prajurit pertama lagi seolah ia sedang kesambet Ryohei.

"Iya, banget. Frank baru sadar kalau dia adalah Putri Lucy setelah sosok Putri menjauh. Ah—dan katanya, ia juga kena _deathglare_ Pangeran yang ada di belakang Putri. Tapi ia tetap tak menyadari kalau itu Putri Lucy."

"Benar…Katanya memang Putri Lucy membawa Pangeran Raschler, kan? Siapa yang bisa melupakan rambut hitam dan mata setajam bambu runcing di jaman kemerdekaan Indonesia dulu?"

Meski tidak terlihat karena tertutup helm, prajurit kedua mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Indonesia? Daerah mana itu?"

"Entah. Aku cuma disuruh author mengucap begitu."

"Oh," respon prajurit kedua yang kepo itu. "Tapi, aku maklum sih dengan Frank. Kalau tidak diberitahu, aku pasti juga tidak sadar kalau dia adalah Putri Lucy. Habisnya, lihat. Rambut cokelat indahnya itu jadi jabrik-jabrik! Kok bisa sih!?"

"Mungkin ia sedang menyamar untuk menghindar dari fans-fans? Kudengar dari Tim, Pangeran Raschler juga agak berbeda. Rambutnya yang biasanya acak-acakan, jadi lebih kalem! Seperti disisir!" kata prajurit pertama berapi-api. Mereka semakin semangat menggosip. "Tapi kelihatannya hari ini, Putri tidak membawa Pangeran Raschler ya. Padahal katanya mereka mesra sekali, ke mana-mana bareng."

"Tidak tahu. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa pemuda berambut putih tadi?"

"Entahlah. Budak barunya, mungkin?"

"Pfft. Budak? Putri tidak sejahat itu sampai-sampai mau membeli budak! Apalagi yang rambutnya mirip gurita. Hahaha."

"Hahaha. Kayaknya kalau dimakan enak tuh."

Gosipan mereka terus berlanjut dan semakin _absurd_. Lebih baik kita tinggalkan saja.

.

.

"Ah, Juudaime! Aku lihat batu biru!"

Seketika, Tsuna mendongak. Kepalanya mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Gokudera. Dan benar saja, di antara kerumunan padat itu, ia dapat melihat kilauan biru dengan samar. Pemuda bermata cokelat itu mengangguk.

"Tapi, yang sedang kita cari adalah batu orange…"

"Tak masalah, Gokudera-_kun_. Paling tidak, kita sudah tahu letaknya," kata Tsuna mencoba menenangkan tangan kanannya. Sebuah pena ia keluarkan dari dalam jubahnya. Kemudian dengan cermat, ia menambahkan beberapa coretan dalam petanya.

Sambil melihat Boss sekaligus temannya itu mencorat-coret kertas berwarna buram di hadapannya, Gokudera memutuskan untuk menyuarakan isi kepalanya, "Setelah ini, apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Hm…Menurutku…" Tsuna menggumam, ujung pena yang tengah dipegangnya, ia tempelkan pada bibir. "Lebih baik kita langsung pergi ke Westersand saja. Kalau kita terus lanjut mencari batu orange, banyak waktu yang akan terbuang."

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu melihat Gokudera yang mengangguk dari sudut matanya, perasaan semangat dan antusias belum memudar dari wajahnya. Diam-diam, ia tertawa kecil melihat pemuda berambut silver itu. Wajahnya ketika tertawa terlihat lucu sekali—namun terkadang membuatnya ingin _sweatdrop_. Yang merepotkan adalah, ia cukup sulit ditenangkan waktu marah ataupun panik. Sesenang inikah Gokudera ketika Hibari tidak ada?

Ah—benar. Hibari.

"Di mana Hibari-_san_?"

"Eh?" Gokudera memasang wajah cuek. "Entah."

Tsuna _sweatdrop_. Memang, ia sendiri juga tahu kalau Gokudera dan Hibari saling membenci keberadaan masing-masing, tapi…sejak kapan mereka jadi musuh bebuyutan? Mengedikkan bahunya, Tsuna membalikkan tubuhnya yang tadi menghadap Gokudera, hanya untuk—

"Pokoknya, kita cari dulu—GAH!"

…menabrak sesuatu. Dan sesuatu itu terasa sangat familiar. Rasanya…keras. Keras sekali. Seperti besi. Dan sakit pada bagian hidungnya—jangan abaikan yang satu ini. Ah, jangan-jangan…

"Hibari-_san_!" Tsuna memanggil sambil terus mengusap hidungnya yang memerah karena sakit.

"Sialan, beraninya kau menabrak Juudaime!" Gokudera langsung kalap.

"Hn."

Pelakunya hanya merespon asal. Tanpa mempedulikan protes Gokudera, pemuda berambut hitam itu menatap Tsuna dengan tatapan malasnya.

"Sudah kutemukan. Batunya."

"E-Eh? Benarkah?"

Mendengar hal itu, dengan mengabaikan rasa sakit pada hidungnya, Vongola Decimo menerima uluran tangan Gokudera di depannya, dan cepat-cepat menegakkan dirinya. Matanya dapat menangkap ujung bibir Hibari yang sedikit tertarik ke atas—Tsuna menahan nafasnya. Entah, ia tak tahu mengapa pemuda sadis itu tersenyum. Isi kepala prefek tersebut terlalu sulit ditebak.

Yang jelas, ia tahu bahwa Hibari yang tersenyum itu mengerikan.

"U-Um…Jadi, apa Hibari-_san_ sudah menyentuh batunya?"

"Hn."

"O-Oh. Ba-Baiklah."

_PLAK_

Mendengar dirinya sendiri tergagap, Tsuna tanpa sadar telah menampar wajahnya sendiri.

"Juu…Juudaime?"

"Idiot."

'_Si-Sial. Sudah gagap di depan Hibari-_san_, bertingkah oon lagi. Bodoh sekali diriku._'

Tsuna menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Kedua matanya tertutup—bukan karena ia ingin menenangkan diri, tapi karena ia malu menatap kedua temannya itu. Satu hingga empat detik. Ia melepaskan nafasnya.

"Terima kasih, Hibari," ucapnya mantap. Tubuhnya membalik, kini menghadap ke depan. Manik cokelatnya berkilat penuh semangat. "Ayo pergi."

Gokudera yang sedari tadi ingin mengatakan, 'Hanya Hibari? Mana '-_san_'nya, Juudaime?' terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya ketika ia mendengar sosok Juudaime di depannya berdiri tegak dan mengucapkan kata-kata keren dengan nada yang dibuat-buat _bossy_ dan _cool_.

Melihat Tsuna dalam _boss-mode_, si Storm Guardian lekas menegakkan tubuhnya. "Baik, Juudaime!"

Di sampingnya, Hibari tak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk menyeringai.

"Hn…Kau benar-benar seorang _Omnivore_, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

.

.

"Oke, jadi…ada di mana si Thextera itu?"

Gokudera mengerutkan alisnya sebentar, mencoba mengingat. Setelah beberapa detik, ia menunjuk salah satu tempat pada peta di tangan Tsuna tersebut. Si boss hanya menangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Hn. Dia ngarang."

Si provokator Storm Guardian yang berambut hitam itu mulai lagi. Yang diprovokasi, tanpa menunggu lama, langsung membalas.

"Ap—SIALAN! Aku tidak ngarang dan berbohong! Tempatnya benar-benar ada di situ!"

"Kau akan lebih mudah mengingat kalau jiwa dan ragamu tenang," nasihat Tsuna yang masih dalam _boss-mode_ dengan bijak. Sayang sekali dia tidak punya jenggot. Kalau punya, pasti sudah ia elus layaknya mbah-mbah.

"Tapi…Aku rasa benar di situ," kata Gokudera memastikan. Tangan kanan ia letakkan di bawah dagu, keningnya mengerut tanda ia sedang berpikir. "Lagipula, Gatsly takut gerobak dagangnya dari kota lain akan diserang oleh Thextera. Nah, satu-satunya jalur yang dilewati gerobak tersebut adalah di sini," ungkapnya, tempat yang tadi kembali ia tunjuk pada kertas buram dengan tulisan 'Dalmasca Westersand' besar di atasnya.

"Baiklah. Kita tidak akan tahu kalau tidak mencoba."

Dengan itu, mereka berjalan melalui sisi kiri Westersand, karena menurut teori Gokudera—yang kita ketahui sangat rumit itu—rute terpendek adalah melalui jalan di sisi kiri. Jika kalkulasinya tidak salah, mereka hanya butuh waktu lima belas menit.

Cukup aneh memang, tapi semakin mereka berjalan ke sisi kiri, semakin berkurang pula monster-monster yang lewat di depan mereka. _Hyper Intuition_ Tsuna menyala-nyala. Rasa tidak enak muncul di benaknya.

"U-Um…Gokudera-_kun_, kau yakin kita memilih jalan yang benar?" Tsuna yang telah keluar dari _boss-mode_, bertanya kepada Gokudera dengan lirih. Di dalam hati, ia juga menambahkan, '_Bagaimana kalau ternyata di sana ada BADAI PASIR!? HIE!_' dengan lebay dan tidak rasional.

"Tentu saja, Juudaime. Aku yakin, kalkulasiku pasti benar!"

"Hn. Aku tidak percaya perkataan _Herbivore_ idiot."

Provokator kembali beraksi.

"Apa!? Sialan, sini maju!"

"Hmph."

"_Teme_, jangan memalingkan wajahmu—"

"HIIIIIEEEE!?"

Kedua orang yang entah sejak kapan menjadi musuh bebuyutan itu bersamaan menolehkan kepala ke sumber suara. Siapa yang tidak mengenal jeritan khas kecewek-cewekan itu?

"Ada apa, Juu—" Begitu mendongak, melihat apa yang sedang ditunjuk Tsuna, ia langsung keringat dingin. "…daime."

"ASDFGHJKL! Cepat, Gokudera-_kun_! Cepat singkirkan dia!" perintah Tsuna—tumben dia mau memerintah seseorang—sambil menunjuk-nunjuk makhluk melayang di depan mereka.

Tidak seperti mereka yang stress, Hibari malah terlihat senang. "Wao. _Carnivore_…" gumam Hibari yang tengah tersenyum—menyeringai—sebelum ia melesat maju menusuh 'musuh' yang sukses menakuti Tsuna, bahkan Gokudera sekalipun.

Musuh itu berbentuk—

"TENGKORAK! ADA TENGKORAK! HIIEEE!"

"Te-Tenanglah, Juudaime!"

…ya, tengkorak. Tengkorak berukuran cukup besar yang melayang, dengan rambut putih dan dua tangannya yang berbentuk _scythe_. Yang semakin membuat Tsuna histeris adalah, dia mulai menggesek-gesekkan kedua tangan—_scythe_—dengan cepat. Seperti tidak sabar untuk segera membacok musuhnya.

Ketika _tonfa_—milik siapa lagi selain si prefek—mengincar bagian depannya, makhluk itu menghilang dalam hitungan detik. Pada tempat ia menghilang, terdapat cahaya berwarna campuran antara hitam, biru, kuning, putih—selain itu, tidak ada tanda-tanda makhluk itu muncul.

Hibari mendengus kesal karena mangsanya berhasil kabur—

"HIIEEE! DIA DI BELAKANG KITA!"

"A-APA!"

…atau tidak.

Hibari membalikkan badannya. Kalau ia adalah orang biasa, ia pasti sudah _sweatdrop_. Tapi karena ia abnormal—err, bukan orang biasa, Hibari hanya memasang muka datar ketika ia melihat dua orang di depan si musuh yang sedang berpelukan layaknya _teletubbies_.

Ia tak tahu mengapa hatinya merasa risih dan panas.

Berjalan cepat ke arah Tsuna dan Gokudera, Hibari memutuskan untuk mengganti targetnya. _Tonfa_-nya—bukannya menghantam kepala botak si tengkorak—malah menghantam kepala gurita milik Gokudera. Yang dipukul meringis sakit.

"Apa-apaan, _TEME_!" protes si tangan kanan sambil mengusap bagian kepalanya yang benjol.

Hibari cuek. Rasanya puas sekali setelah berhasil menggeplak Gokudera, serta membuatnya melepaskan pegangannya pada si bungsu Sawada.

"GYAAA!" Tsuna berteriak dengan histeris, entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Dua orang yang masih berseteru itu terpaksa menoleh ke arahnya. "O-Obatnya…"

"Kenapa, Juudaime?"

"Obatnya! Obatnya! Obatnya! Obatnya!"

Urat-urat kekesalan muncul di kepala si _skylark_. Geraman pelan keluar dari mulutnya. Meski begitu, badannya masih belum bergerak sedikit pun. Masih belum ada tanda-tanda ia akan bertindak.

"HIIEE! Dia mendekat! Tapi—Obatnya TUMPAH! Itu obat MAHAL! ASDFGHJKL."

"Te-Tenanglah, Juudaime!" Gokudera terlihat kewalahan menangani Boss-nya yang sudah seperti orang kesambet hanya karena ia melihat obat di katongnya yang paling mahal bin mujarab tumpah.

"Obatnya! Tapi—HIEE! Jangan ke sini, tengkorak botak! Obaat, Obatnya!"

Hibari mulai mengeluarkan aura membunuh secara perlahan, namun pasti. Tsuna dan Gokudera nampaknya tidak sadar. Dan itu membuatnya semakin kesal. Dia tidak suka dikacangi.

Oke, sepertinya sampai di sini saja ia menahan diri. Kakinya melangkah cepat menuju pemuda berjuluk "_Dame_-Tsuna" itu—

"Diam, _Omnivore_."

"…Obatnya! Obatnya! Obatnya! Obat—MMF."

…dan membungkam mulut si pemuda bertubuh kecil itu dengan mulutnya.

_Aww, yeah. _

Gokudera megap-megap. Tsuna ingin megap-megap, tapi tidak bisa. Karena, yah, mulutnya dikunci. Hibari melirik makhluk tengkorak tadi dari sudut matanya, seolah ia sedang memanasinya dengan tatapan 'Berani mengganggu, _tonfa_ melayang'.

Maka dari itu, si tengkorak hanya diam.

Yang pertama kali tersadar adalah Gokudera. Pemuda dengan alis menekuk tajam itu merogoh dinamit-dinamit tersembunyi di tubuhnya. "Le-Lepaskan! Lepaskan Juudaime, atau kuhancurkan kau!" ancamnya kepada Hibari…yang kelihatannya masih—uhuk—asyik. Bukan masih asyik, tapi makin asyik. Wajah si _tako-head_ memerah tomat melihat adegan yang tak pantas untuk anak kecil di depannya.

"BAH!"

Sang Vongola Decimo yang sepertinya juga—ehem—keenakan, akhirnya berhasil melepaskan diri setelah menepuk-nepuk dada Hibari keras. Ya, ia tahu, hal itu tidak akan berpengaruh terhadap fisik baja Hibari. Untung saja, si prefek memberinya sedikit celah ketika ia bergumam, "_Omni_—Geli."

Tapi ia kesal. Ia sudah mengeluarkan hampir seluruh tenaga pada pukulannya—yang menurut Tsuna sendiri sudah kuat karena latihannya dengan Reborn, tapi Hibari hanya berkomentar, 'Geli'. G-E-L-I. GELI!? WOY, SERIUS, WOY. Heran, apa badan _senpai_ berambut hitam itu memang sangat keras? Untuk menanggapi pertanyaan itu, _readers_ dan _author_ bersorak, "Besok kau dapat membuktikannya sendiri jika 'sudah saatnya'. _If you know what I mean._"

…Oke, abaikan saja.

Sebenarnya, yang membuat Tsuna melepaskan diri dari Hibari adalah—si tengkorak tadi yang sudah semakin dekat dengan mereka bertiga, membuat si Decimo meremas rambut-rambut kepalanya.

…Berarti, jika tengkorak itu tidak mendekat, ia masih mau 'anu' dengan Hibari? Mungkin.

"HIE! SERIUS! Jangan membicarakan itu terus! Bu-Bukannya aku mau atau bagaimana!" teriak Tsuna yang sedang _tsundere_.

"_Are_?" Gokudera tersentak kecil, sebelum ia menyembunyikan rambut silver-nya di belakang telinga, guna menajamkan pendengarannya. Alisnya berkerut, ia sedang dalam mode serius rupanya. "Juudaime, aku mendengar bunyi aneh."

"Ah, be-benarkah?"

"_Omnivore_."

Pemuda ex-herbivora itu merasakan dagunya terangkat oleh sesuatu. Dalam sekejap, ia tahu kalau sesuatu di bawah dagunya adalah _tonfa_ milik Hibari. Dahinya langsung meneteskan keringat dingin.

"E-Err, ada apa, Hibari…_san_?"

Prefek bersenjata tonfa itu menunjuk ke samping kanan dengan dagunya.

Tsuna cengo. "E-Eh?"

Gokudera terdiam dengan wajahnya yang tengah mengekspresikan '_DAF*Q'_.

Mengapa mereka berdua seperti itu? Karena mereka melihat si tengkorak sedang nari ballerina—

"YA BUKAN LAH!" sembur Tsuna dan Gokudera bersamaan. Hibari hanya mendengus, karena lagi-lagi ia merasa panas melihat omnivora kesayangannya itu kompak sekali dengan si_ tako-head_, entah mengapa.

Oke. Jadi, si tubuh si tengkorak sedang menguap. Ya, menguap—menjadi uap. Padahal Tsuna yakin sekali kalau makhluk itu tidak terbuat dari air. Mereka berdua—Tsuna dan Gokudera—semakin merinding ketika makhluk aneh itu mengeluarkan geraman pelan.

Geraman itu ngeri sekali. Seperti di film-film hantu.

_Glek._

Detik-detik menghilangnya makhluk tengkorak itu—entah bisa disebut melegakan atau malah mengerikan. Melegakan karena tengkorak itu lenyap juga. Mengerikan karena ia terus meraung-raung tidak jelas.

"…Hilang. Dia hilang begitu saja…" ucap Tsuna tidak percaya. Sementara Gokudera—lagi-lagi memasang muka (sok) serius, memilih untuk mendekati cairan obat MAHAL yang tadi ditumpahkan Tsuna. Pemuda itu berjongkok, dan layaknya seorang ilmuwan gila—err, profesional, ia mengamati kubangan berwarna bening itu dengan seksama.

"Aku rasa…dia lemah terhadap obat-obatan," Gokudera membuat hipotesa.

"E-Eh?"

"Cairan obat tadi yang seharusnya bersuhu dingin, menjadi bersuhu tinggi setelah didekati oleh makhluk tadi. Kemungkinan, karena terjadi reaksi antara blablabla—"

Sebelum otaknya memanas mendengar ruwet penjelasan si pintar tako head, Tsuna menyela, "I-Intinya, dia lemah terhadap obat-obatan kan? Ba-Baiklah. Terima kasih, Gokudera-_kun_."

Gokudera mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Tidak masalah, Juudaime!"

Hibari menutup kedua matanya cuek—padahal di dalam hatinya ia kembali merasa panas. Dicari dokter cinta untuk Hibari Kyo—err, tidak jadi (setelah mendapat _deathglare_ dari prefek yang bersangkutan).

"Hmph. _Herbivore_ dan _Omnivore_ idiot."

Pemuda dengan _deathglare zuper_ tersebut mendekati dua sosok yang ia panggil idiot tadi. Padahal kalau ia menyebut dirinya sendiri idiot, kan pas. Jadi _three idiot_.

Daripada itu, Hibari tengah menunjukkan sesuatu di depan wajah mereka berdua.

"Eh?"

"Hn. Tadi diberi orang lewat."

"Apa itu?" Yang pintar mulai berkomentar. "…PSP? Tidak, bentuknya seperti PSP, tapi itu bukan PSP**."

Ragu-ragu, Tsuna menerima benda tersebut dari tangan Hibari. Pada layar benda seperti PSP tersebut, yang masih tidak jelas namanya apa, terdapat gambar monster tengkorak tadi di sisi kiri, dengan tulisan 'Dustia' di atasnya. Sementara di sisi kanan, terdapat beberapa kalimat yang sepertinya merupakan informasi dari gambar terkait.

"Jadi…nama hantu—err, monster tadi adalah Dustia?" tanya Gokudera yang mengintip dari samping Tsuna.

"Monster jenis _oversoul_ langka yang memiliki watak jahat," Tsuna membaca perlahan sambil menelan ludahnya. "Belum ada klien yang menginginkan seseorang untuk mengalahkan monster ini. Dustia dapat ditemukan di daerah Dalmasca Westersand. Monster itu dapat terpancing keluar ketika ada seseorang yang terluka parah."

"Terluka parah? Tapi tidak ada salah satu dari kita yang terluka!" sembur Gokudera heran.

"Berarti kita lagi _bad luck_…"

Tsuna hanya bisa menghela nafas. Semoga setelah ini, mereka tidak lagi _bad luck_. Akan merepotkan kalau mereka _bad luck_ sewaktu melawan Thextera nanti. Monster serigala itu tidak akan mudah dikalahkan. Tapi, daripada itu…

"Alat macam apa ini? Canggih sekali. Sulit dipercaya mereka dapat memproduksi alat sehebat ini…" Tsuna membolak-balik alat seperti PSP itu dengan tingkat kepo yang tinggi.

"Benar. Aku kira, mereka adalah semacam orang aneh yang suka menggunakan sihir…Dilihat dari bangunan-bangunan tua di Kota Rabanastre, dunia ini memiliki _setting_ di jaman dulu. Apalagi, aku tidak melihat satu komputer atau alat canggih pun sedari kemarin," tambah Gokudera si pintar dari goa gurita.

"…Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Jangan menatapku, _Omnivore_. Aku tidak tahu," timpal Hibari ketus. Menyadari hal itu, wajah Tsuna sukses 'terbakar'.

…Tunggu, sejak kapan ia menatap Hibari?

"P-Pokoknya, kita simpan dulu alat ini untuk sementara. Kelihatannya, ini bisa membantu kita, dilihat dari fungsinya yang bisa mengumpulkan informasi tentang musuh."

"Aku mengerti," respon Gokudera serius bak seorang prajurit yang melapor pada komandannya, membuat Tsuna jadi salah tingkah. "Tapi, Juudaime," tambahnya lagi. "Aku pikir, lebih baik kita menanyakannya ke Tomaj atau ke Monblanc-_san_…"

Jeda selama beberapa saat sebelum Tsuna menjawab dengan anggukan pelan.

"Tapi…kalau Tomaj-_san_ tahu sejak awal, kenapa ia tak memberitahu kita?"

"Aku juga ingin tahu mengapa," Gokudera menaruh jari telunjuk pada dagunya. "Tapi bisa saja produk tersebut terbatas untuk kalangan orang-orang tertentu saja."

"Kalau memang demikian, mengapa Hibari-_san_ diberi satu?"

"…Benar juga."

"Sampai kapan kalian akan bergumul di sana?"

Mendengar suara bernada kesal itu, Tsuna dan Gokudera terbuyar dari pikirannya.

"Woi, dia sudah sampai jauh sekali! Ayo susul dia, Juudaime!" ajak Gokudera, yang—dengan anehnya—tidak menggandeng Juudaime yang ia ajak, dan langsung melesat ke depan. Meninggalkan Tsuna yang nyawanya masih belum sepenuhnya terkumpul di belakang.

'_Mungkin memang benar…masih ada banyak hal yang belum kuketahui tentang dunia ini…_'

Pemuda yang ditinggal 'tangan kanan'nya dengan mengenaskan itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit cerah di atasnya dengan kedua manik cokelat yang memancarkan kegundahan. Satu per satu bayangan teman-temannya muncul di benak pemuda berjuluk Vongola Decimo tersebut.

Ingin…Ingin bertemu…

'_Minna…_'

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**OMAKE**

Dua prajurit yang menjaga pintu barat tadi, sampai saat ini masih menggosip. Anehnya, tidak ada prajurit lain yang menegur mereka. Sampai seseorang datang…

"Hei, kalian! Ngobrol apa sih?"

Kedua prajurit yang telah _addicted to_ nggosip itu terlonjak kaget ketika bahu mereka ditepuk oleh prajurit yang baru datang.

"Oh, kita lagi ngomong tentang _Bad Luck_ Frank dan Putri Lucy yang punya budak baru."

"Iya, budak barunya kakek-kakek loh. Rambutnya putih gitu."

"Oh, lagi ngomongin Putri Lucy?" Prajurit ketiga meringis di dalam helm-nya. "Aku punya kabar yang lebih heboh!"

"Oh, apa itu?"

"Aku bertemu Pangeran Raschler di gerbang selatan tadi! Dia habis menyentuh batu orange," pamer prajurit ketiga. Dua rekannya ber-wow dengan keras layaknya orang ndeso.

"Pantas dia tidak mendampingi Putri tadi. Ternyata sedang ada urusan di gerbang selatan."

"Eh, eh, rambutnya lebih rapi, kan? Kayak habis disisir, kan?"

"Bener. Ajaib banget, Pangeran Raschler yang terkenal malas dan mesum _to the_ gila itu kok berpenampilan serapi itu. Pakai kemeja putih dan memakai—jaket, mungkin, berwarna hitam di bahunya. Rapi sekali!" respon prajurit ketiga yang seperti baru bertemu artis terkenal. "Daripada itu, tadi aku memberinya AeroNav*** lho. Tumben tidak rusak. Biasanya kalau dia pegang barang elektronik, langsung meledak."

"Bener!? Berarti Pangeran sedang bertobat."

"Tapi, AeroNav kan tidak boleh diberikan ke siapapun kecuali atas ijin Raja?"

"Tak apa. Kau tahu sendiri kan, Raja sangat menyukai Pangeran Rasch karena ia unik; malas, mesum, tidak bertanggung jawab, tapi dia kuat," tanggap prajurit ketiga sembari melambai santai.

"…Tidak ada orang yang tidak tahu kengerian _tonfa_-nya."

* * *

**Note:**

***) Pasti sudah tahu; game SAO.**

****) Pernah lihat di Pokemon, ada alat yang bisa menganalisa musuhnya. Bentuknya kayak PSP, tapi juga bukan kayak PSP. Entahlah, pokoknya yang itu.**

*****) Nama yang saya buat sendiri. AeroNav di sini adalah alat seperti PSP tadi.**

**Yang ingin lihat gambar Dustia: images3 . wikia . nocookie _cb20130629140625 / finalfantasy / images / 9 / 9b / Oversoul-ffxii . png**

**Nah, lho...kira-kira kenapa ada Pangeran dan Putri yang mirip Hibari sama Tsuna? Salah satu hint yang udah jelas banget, adalah kalimat terakhir dalam omake. :))**

**Selamat menebak-nebak yah. XD**

**Chapter 8 sudah siap publish. Tapi saya kasih jeda satu sampai tiga hari dulu.**

**.**

_Makasih buat yang sudah mau membaca, review, fav, follow..._

_**Nee:** Woke, akan saya usahakan. Tapi di waktu-waktu action, romantisnya cuma hint-hint aja yah, hehe. Thx for review! :D_

_**sankyuuni:** Saingan cinta, ya...Mungkin nanti ada, saya pikir dulu. Tapi untuk saat ini baru saya munculkan hint-nya saja. *nunjuk scene Goku sama Tsu pelukan* | Thanks for review!_

_**yuna:** Oke, sedang dipertimbangkan. Untuk sekarang, sudah mulai saya tunjukkan hint-nya. *nunjuk scene GokuTsuna pelukan* | Makasih sudah review!_

_**Wookie:** Yosh, akan diusahakan... Ara, di chap ini malah ada hint 5927, sedikit. XD | Trims udah review!_

_Untuk yang login, sudah saya balas di PM masing-masing._

.

Berkenan untuk review? :))


	8. Thextera, Wolf In Waste

******Minna, selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri…Saya mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan ya, baik disengaja maupun tidak. Semoga ke depannya, kita semua akan selalu mendapat berkah dan bimbingan…Amin. :))**

******Saya ijin pamit tanggal 10-15, mau liburan dulu... *le ngetik chapter 9 mumpung sempet***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Thextera, Wolf In Waste**

**KHR! © Akira Amano / Amano Akira  
**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Siang itu, seorang pria dengan rambut rapinya yang berwarna putih—karena faktor umur—tengah menggumam tidak jelas. Jenggot putihnya yang ia pelihara pun dielusnya. Sekali lagi, ia menggumamkan sesuatu dengan tidak jelas seraya menghela nafas. Pria tua berdandanan 'wah' tersebut lalu berdiri, memanggil salah satu pembantu untuk ia perintah.

"Tolong panggil Rasch ke sini."

Pembantu wanita itu—atau dikenal sebagai _maid_—membungkuk hormat kepada Raja Archadian di depannya, sebelum ia melenggang keluar untuk memanggil menantu Sang Raja seperti yang diperintahkan.

Raja Archadian kembali menghela nafas. Untuk mengurangi rasa gundah di hatinya, ia berjalan di ruangannya, dari sisi timur ke sisi barat, dan dari sisi barat ke sisi timur—terus seperti itu. Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, pintu ruangannya terbuka, menampakkan seseorang yang sedang ditunggu-tunggu olehnya.

Pangeran Raschler Azelas—istri dari anak Raja Archadian sendiri yang bernama Lucy B'nargin Bunansa. Pemuda itu terkenal akan sifatnya yang jutek, malas, dan sulit didekati. Sifat malasnya dapat langsung dilihat dari penampilannya. Kemeja dengan dua kancing teratas yang terbuka, lengan yang digulung asal, dan bagian bawah kemeja yang tidak pernah ia rapikan—seperti berandalan sekolah—sudah cukup menjadi buktinya. Ditambah lagi, rambut hitam yang agak gondrong itu selalu ia biarkan acak-acakan.

Siapapun yang mencoba mendekatinya, terpaksa harus mendapat _deathglare_ gratis darinya. Kedua mata _onyx_ itu selalu menajam dengan tidak mengenakkan ketika ada manusia yang berani mendekatinya. Pangeran muda itu tidak suka bergumul dengan orang-orang, yang selalu ia sebut "serangga". Jika sedang ada pertemuan, pasti ia yang akan keluar paling awal dengan alasan, "Aku tidak suka bergumul dengan serangga. Menjijikkan."

Tentu saja, hal itu berlaku untuk semua orang kecuali istrinya sendiri. Kelihatannya, Lucy adalah satu-satunya orang yang Rasch inginkan untuk selalu berada di dekatnya. Banyak orang yang berkata kalau mereka dua awalnya dijodohkan. Rasch yang pada dasarnya jutek, tanpa ragu langsung membenci Lucy pada pandangan pertama. Tapi entah bagaimana, yang terjadi sekarang malah kebalikannya. Ada yang bilang, kalau Pangeran Rasch berubah menyukai Putri Lucy semenjak suatu insiden terjadi padanya.

Dan satu lagi sifat tidak mengenakkan dari Rasch, adalah mesumnya. Yang ini, sepertinya tidak perlu dijelaskan. Kalau memang penasaran mesumnya separah apa, tanyakan saja kepada Putri Lucy—yah, begitu lah.

Meski sifatnya lebih banyak mengarah ke sisi negatif, Raja Archadian sangat menyukai Pangeran Rasch. Pemuda itu selalu dapat diandalkan dalam urusan perang dan pemerintahan. Ia selalu terlihat bertarung menggunakan _tonfa_ kesayangannya. Rasch bagaikan pasukan 100 unit—segala macam musuh akan tumbang dalam hitungan detik. Selain itu, otaknya yang ternyata sangat encer, seringkali berhasil menyelamatkan banyak prajurit di medan perang dengan strategi aneh namun mujarabnya.

Ya, itulah kehebatan Raschler Azelas, yang kenakalannya selalu memusingkan semua orang.

Dengan santai, Rasch melangkah ke dalam ruangan Raja, wajah judesnya seolah meneriakkan 'Senggol, bacok'. Tanpa repot-repot membungkuk di depan 'Yang Mulia', ia langsung mengucap, "Ada perlu apa, Ayah?"

Raja sendiri, sudah terbiasa dengan ketidaksopanan si menantu, hanya tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab, "Aku dengar, salah satu prajurit telah memberikan sebuah AeroNav kepadamu."

Rasch menaikkan alisnya. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka untuk mengeluarkan, "Hah?" pelan.

Raja melanjutkan, "Kalau memang benar demikian, aku memintamu untuk mengembalikannya. Kau tahu sendiri seberapa terbatasnya produksi barang itu sekarang—"

"Aku tidak memegangnya. _Hell_, bahkan mendengar namanya saja baru kali ini."

"Hm…" Terlihat kebingungan, Raja kembali mengelus jenggotnya. "Aku baru saja mendapat laporan kalau kau berada di gerbang selatan, dan seorang prajurit memberikan AeroNav kepadamu."

"Tidak. Selama ini aku berada di kamar dengan Lu. Sedari tadi pagi, aku belum pernah keluar kamar," terang Rasch dengan nada kesal. Rasanya ia ingin cepat kembali ke kamarnya dan memainkan _game_ yang baru ia beli kemarin. Apa lagi kalau ditemani Lucy di sampingnya, tambah mantap—

"Benarkah?"

Pemuda tidak sabaran itu mendecakkan lidahnya sebelum menjawab, "Tidak. Kalau tidak percaya, tanyakan saja kepada Lu."

Raja terdiam sejenak, berpikir keras. Apa yang dikatakan pangeran muda itu ada benarnya juga. Rasch bukanlah orang yang mau repot-repot pergi keluar dari kamarnya, jika ia tidak didampingi Lucy. Ah, mungkin ia memang benar-benar harus menanyakan berita tadi lagi kepada si prajurit. Terlebih lagi, melihat wajah Rasch yang sedang kesal sama sekali tidak mengenakkan. Yah, tentu saja. Seberapa tampan atau cantiknya seseorang, kalau mereka cemberut tentu keindahan paras mereka akan percuma.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh kembali," perintah Raja setelah jeda agak lama.

"Tch, kenapa tidak dari tadi?" umpat pangeran tidak sopan itu seraya melangkah keluar, kemudian menutup pintu ruangan dengan keras—tidak ikhlas. Melihat tingkah laku menantunya, Raja hanya bisa menggelenkan kepalanya pelan.

Ruangan itu kembali dilanda kesunyian. Sang Raja menundukkan kepalanya—lama sekali. Tatkala pria tua itu mendongak, sinar kelembutan di kedua irisnya, kini berganti dengan kilat amarah. Kedua alisnya menekuk tajam.

"Sepertinya ada prajurit yang ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri."

* * *

Setelah insiden 'ketemu sama tengkorak' kemarin, Tsuna dan Gokudera kini lebih berwaspada. Si _Storm Guardian_ juga telah memberikan beberapa strategi yang siap pakai, Tsuna tinggal memilih saja yang mana yang harus dipakainya. Karena Hibari adalah orang yang cukup sulit diajak kerja sama jika imbalannya bukan bertarung, jadi Tsuna harus lebih berhati-hati dalam memilih rencana.

"Kalau kita tidak salah jalan, sebentar lagi kita akan mendengar suara auman serigala," Gokudera mengingatkan sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mulai waspada. Tsuna sedari tadi telah memasuki mode Hyper Dying Will, sementara Hibari tidak bersikap terlalu banyak, mungkin hanya melihat sekeliling dari sudut matanya.

Udara di sekitar mereka mendadak menjadi lebih panas. Rupanya, salah satu tebakan Gokudera benar.

"Setelah ini…tinggal menunggu suara mereka muncul," gumam Tsuna. Gokudera mengangguk setuju.

"Datang," ucap Hibari tiba-tiba, _tonfa _miliknya telah menempati posisi sempurna pada kedua tangannya. Tsuna dan Gokudera mengangguk mengerti, sebelum mereka ikut memasang kuda-kuda—Tsuna mengeratkan X-Gloves miliknya, dan Gokudera mulai merogoh beberapa dinamit-nya.

"Hibari, Gokudera, tolong."

Gokudera menanggapi dengan anggukan singkat, dengan beberapa dinamit di tangannya. Hibari hanya mengibaskan _tonfa_-nya sebagai tanda bahwa ia telah siap menyerang. Merasa tak mau kalah, musuh-musuh mereka—yang Tsuna yakini adalah para serigala berbulu orange yang kemarin ia dan Hibari temui di Estersand—mulai mengaum, satu per satu. Pasir yang melayang-layang akibat tiupan angin yang kencang sedikit menghalangi penglihatan Tsuna.

Dua orang di samping kiri dan kanan Tsuna mulai bersiap ketika mereka melihat beberapa siluet di depan sana.

"Satu…" Tsuna memberi aba-aba, kedua matanya menajam. "Dua…" Gokudera mengeratkan pegangannya pada dinamit-dinamit di tangannya. "Tiga." Hibari menyeringai.

Langsung saja, mereka beruda—Gokudera dan Hibari—mulai menyerang dari sisi kanan dan kiri. Mereka melesat cepat ke depan, membuat gumpalan pasir di depan mereka tersingkirkan. Tsuna dapat melihat banyak sekali kawanan serigala yang telah menunggu mereka. Sekali lagi, ia mengeratkan X-Gloves, Version Vongola Gear berwarna merah miliknya.

"_Double Bomb_!"

Mulai terdengar suara ledakan dan hantaman di depannya. Tsuna memusatkan perhatiannya pada siluet besar jauh di sana. Thextera. Ia tidak boleh lengah melawannya, sekalipun monster serigala itu hanyalah buruan rank I.

Tsuna kembali menunggu selama beberapa saat, seraya mengobservasi keadaan sekitar. Gokudera masih sibuk dengan musuhnya, sementara Hibari—ia terlihat senang sekali. Yah, setidaknya di mata Tsuna. Habisnya, yang terlihat paling cepat menghabisi musuh adalah Hibari.

"_Tonfa_ sialan!" panggil Gokudera dari kejauhan. "Sudah saatnya! Cepat!"

Meski sempat mengeluarkan 'tch' pelan—tak suka diperintah, pada akhirnya, Hibari yang telah mengalahkan semua musuh di depannya (ya, semua), melesat maju menuju Boss musuh yang sedang menunggu.

"Roll," panggil Hibari. Dalam sekian detik, _Cloud Flame_ yang menyelubungi tubuh si prefek, kini mulai merambat pada tubuh raksasa Thextera. Api itu seketika padam, tergantikan oleh sebuah borgol besar yang melingkari leher Thextera, membuat Raja Serigala itu mengaum tidak suka, mencoba memberontak.

Seraya bersiap menyerang, Tsuna mengingat-ingat rencana yang ia buat bersama Gokudera tadi.

.

"_Juudaime, apa benar serigala itu bisa memanggil teman-temannya?" tanya Gokudera serius. Tsuna mengangguk membenarkan. _

"_Ya. Tepatnya, dengan mengaum."_

_Samar-samar, ia dapat mendengar Hibari yang menguap pelan. Tsuna tahan keinginannya untuk ber-_sweatdrop_, tidak ingin merusak suasana.__  
_

"_Kalau kita menyerang Thextera secara langsung, dia dapat memanggil rekan-rekannya untuk melindunginya, bukan? Jadi opsi menyerang secara langsung sudah tidak bisa," Gokudera mengemukakan pendapatnya. Tsuna masih diam mendengarkan. "Lebih baik, kita menyerang serigala-serigala kecil dulu."_

_Pemuda berjuluk "_Dame_-Tsuna" tersebut mengerjapkan matanya. "Eh? Tapi, kalaupun mereka habis, Thextera masih dapat memanggil serigala-serigala dari tempat lainnya, kan?"_

"_Benar. Maka dari itu," Gokudera menggambarkan sesuatu di atas pasir dengan sebuah ranting yang entah didapat dari mana. Pemuda berambut cokelat di sampingnya merasa bersyukur saat itu Gokudera sedang tidak _mood_ mengajar, jadi yang tergambar di atas pasir adalah gambar yang cukup dapat dimengerti. "Aku dan Hibari akan menghabisi yang kecil—"_

"_Hn," Hibari memotong perkataan Gokudera. "_Carnivore_ itu mangsaku, _Herbivore_."_

_Si _Storm Guardian_ menatap pemuda berambut gelap itu dengan kesal. "Dengarkan dulu, _aho_. Kau bisa menghabisi Thextera kalau kau ikut rencana kita!"_

"_Ho? Kalau begitu cepat jelaskan."_

"_Dari sisi kanan dan kiri, kita akan menyerang serigala kecil. Setelah jumlah habis—paling tidak menipis, salah satu dari kita akan menarik perhatian Thextera. Saat dia lengah, Juudaime akan menyerangnya. Dia tidak akan bisa mengaum memanggil mangsanya dalam waktu sesingkat itu. Jadi, Juudaime, gunakan serangan yang cepat namun efektif."_

"_Baiklah, Gokudera-_kun_," kata Tsuna mengerti. Dari sudut matanya, ia melirik Hibari yang kelihatannya masih menimang-nimang buah pikiran Gokudera. Tersenyum kecil, Tsuna berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya. "Kalau begitu, yang akan mengalihkan perhatian Thextera adalah Hibari-_san_."_

Tsuna tidak bisa melupakan senyum puas pada wajah Hibari saat itu.

"Juudaime! Sekarang!"

Pemuda dalam mode HDW itu tersentak kecil. "Natsu…" Atas panggilan tersebut, _Ring of The Sky Version X_ milik Tsuna bersinar terang, dan makhluk singa kecil yang bernama Natsu tersebut muncul di hadapan majikannya. Tsuna tersenyum kecil sebagai ganti dari sapaannya. "Siap untuk beraksi?"

Seolah mengerti perkataan Tsuna, makhluk kecil tersebut menjawab, "Gao!"

"_Leone di Cieli: Modo Attaco_."

Gokudera menelan ludah ketika melihat Juudaime-nya melesat maju, menuju makhluk bernama Thextera itu. Kedua mata hijau _emerald_-nya menatap sosok Boss sekaligus temannya tersebut dengan intens, memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya. Siaga kalau sewaktu-waktu rencana mereka gagal, dan Juudaime-nya terkena apa-apa.

Setelah tiba di depan Thextera, Tsuna memunculkan _Sky Flame_ pada kedua sarung tangannya, sehingga ia dapat terbang menuju kepala si serigala. Natsu yang berada dalam mode serangan, siap-siap ia gunakan untuk melukai kepala Thextera.

"_Sayonara_."

'…_Tunggu. Makhluk Thextera itu mendongak? Untuk apa?_'

Batin Gokudera bergejolak, rasanya ada yang tidak beres. Belum sempat memikirkan hal tersebut, ia sudah membelalakkan matanya ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu.

"Di belakang, Juudaime!"

"Ap—"

Tsuna buru-buru menoleh. Dari belakang, tiba-tiba muncul seekor serigala orange—yang sepertinya sejenis dengan serigala lainnya, namun berukuran lebih besar. Belum sempat masuk dalam posisi bertahan, serigala itu telah berhasil menggigit bahu kanan Tsuna.

"Ugh," lenguh Decimo, kemudian melompat mundur ke belakang. Tangannya memegang bahu kanannya yang terluka. "Hah, hah…Sial," _Tak kusangka akan sesakit ini_, tambah Tsuna di dalam hatinya. Pemuda itu mengadu gigi-giginya untuk menahan rasa sakit. Sial. Sial. Sial. Ia terus mengutuk kecerobohannya. Tetes-tetes cairan berwarna merah itu mulai terjatuh di atas pasir Westersand.

Tapi, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa masih ada serigala di sekitar Thextera? Padahal tidak ada satupun yang disisakan Hibari dan Gokudera.

Tapi...Sial, apakah semua monster di dunia itu memiliki serangan yang brutal-brutal?

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna memutar kepalanya ke belakang, melebarkan matanya ketika melihat sosok yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Hi-Hibari?"

Dengusan terdengar dari pemuda dengan kedua _tonfa_ di tangannya itu.

"Berdiri, Sawada Tsunayoshi," ucap—perintahnya kepada si omnivora. Melihat Tsuna yang hanya mengerjapkan matanya tak mengerti, Hibari hanya memejamkan kedua matanya. "Berdiri, atau kau akan kembali kupanggil _Herbivore_."

"…Hibari," bisik Tsuna, nadanya terdengar tidak percaya.

Jeda selama beberapa saat—hanya terdengar deru nafas Tsuna yang tengah menahan sakit. Dengan—tumben—sabar, Hibari menunggu reaksi selanjutnya dari Tsuna.

_Ah…Benar juga. Ini cara Hibari mengatakan 'Bertahanlah' kepadaku._

Sebuah senyuman perlahan merekah pada wajah Tsuna.

Cukup menunggu satu menit, si Vongola Decimo berhasil menegakkan diri. Prefek NamiChuu bersurai hitam itu tersenyum kecil, seperti seorang ayah yang puas dengan hasil kerja anaknya.

"Setelah ini, bagaimana?" tanya pemuda bersurai jabrik itu. Hibari tidak mau repot-repot menanggapi. Tsuna hanya bisa memaklumi.

"Juudaime!"

Tsuna menoleh untuk melihat _Storm Guardian_-nya berlari mendekat. "Gokudera…"

Sesampainya di depan sang Juudaime, Gokudera mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Rasa kekhawatiran mengalahkan rasa sakitnya, sehingga di tengah deru nafasnya, Gokudera menyempatkan diri untuk bertanya, "Juudaime, bagaimana lukamu?"

"Ah, baik-baik saja. Tak perlu khawatir."

Gokudera menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk benar-benar menenangkan dirinya. Sambil menyeka keringatnya, ia mengatakan, "Aku tahu. Aku tahu kenapa ada serigala lain yang muncul," Ingin membuktikan, Gokudera menunjuk kawanan serigala yang entah kapan muncul di sekitar Thextera.

Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya, seolah tengah menanyakan 'Kenapa?'

"Juudaime, sebelum kau menyerangnya, apa kau melihat Thextera mendongak?" tanya Gokudera dengan serius.

"Mendongak?" Tsuna mencoba mengingat-ingat. Ia terlalu fokus pada serangannya tadi, jadi Tsuna tak terlalu melihat tingkah laku Thextera. Maka dari itu, ia menggeleng sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Gokudera. "Tidak, aku terlalu fokus pada serangan."

"Begitu…Dia memang merepotkan," desah Gokudera, rambutnya ia acak-acak frustasi. "Dia terlihat seperti tidak mengaum memanggil rekannya. Tapi kenyataannya, ia sedang mengaum tadi. Juudaime, gestur mereka saat mengaum memang seperti itu, kepala mereka mendongak, kan?"

Putra tunggal Sawada itu menahan nafasnya. "Jangan bilang kalau…"

"Thextera tidak punya suara, Juudaime…" Gokudera menyatakan dengan mantap. Hibari menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sementara Tsuna tidak terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya karena berhasil mempertahankan ketenangan dalam dirinya. "Bukan, bukan tidak punya suara, tapi…"

"Mengaum tanpa suara? Bukan itu, tapi…Suaranya tidak terdengar manusia…Infrasonik, ya?" Tsuna kemudian menempelkan jari pada dagunya, berpikir. "Kalau begitu…kita tidak bisa mengandalkan gerak-geriknya. Siapa tahu, ketika Thextera bersikap biasa-biasa saja, ternyata ia mengaum. Tapi ketika ia mendongak, Thextera yang seharusnya tengah mengaum dengan gestur itu—malah ternyata tidak sedang mengaum. Melihat tingkah lakunya hanya akan membodohi kita."

"Juudaime benar," ujar Gokudera sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau saja suaranya dapat terdengar oleh kita, pasti paling tidak, kita bisa mengantisipasi…"

"Ukh," Warna merah merekah pada bahu kanan Tsuna. Baik Gokudera dan—secara diam-diam—Hibari, tak bisa melihat ekspresi kesakitan Tsuna secara langsung. Bahkan Hibari yang menatap wajah Tsuna sekilas pun langsung memalingkan wajah.

Pemuda berambut silver tersebut menatap tanah—pasir di bawahnya, ekspresi sedih terlihat jelas di wajahnya. "Maaf, Juudaime, kalau saja aku menyadari lebih awal—"

"Tak apa, Gokudera. Ini bukan salahmu," potong Tsuna, masih menahan rasa sakitnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, tanpa ia sadari menyebabkan dua orang di depannya merasakan beban berat dalam dada mereka. "Daripada itu …apakah ada orang di dunia buku ini…yang pernah menceritakan—Ugh…menceritakan tentang obat bernama Echo Herb kepadamu?"

"Echo Herb?" Gokudera mengedipkan kedua matanya. "Ja-Jangan-jangan…"

Boss Vongola di depannya memberinya senyuman simpul.

"Gokudera, Hibari, mendekat. Aku ada ide."

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**OMAKE**

Dengan tidak sabar, ia menendang pintu kamarnya terbuka. Rasch ingin cepat-cepat berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan bersenang-senang dengan _game_ barunya—yang katanya paling populer saat ini, jadi jangan salahkan dirinya yang seperti itu.

Sesaat sebelum ia menghempaskan diri pada tempat tidur besarnya, telinga Rasch menangkap suara air yang mengalir. Rasch tidak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk membentuk senyuman. Ah, bingo. Ia sudah kenal betul suara itu.

Perlahan, ia merangkak keluar dari tempat tidurnya, mendekati suatu ruangan di dalam kamarnya. Semakin dekat dirinya dengan ruangan itu, suara air itu semakin keras. Tanpa suara bak pencuri handal, Rasch berjalan menuju pintu yang kabur oleh uap air itu.

"Lu…'Pemandangan' itu akan jadi milikku sekarang."

Sebelum Rasch sempat menempatkan tangannya pada gagang pintu, ia sudah dikagetkan oleh seorang gadis yang sangat dikenalinya, yang tiba-tiba memunculkan dirinya di depan Rasch…hanya dengan handuk meliliti tubuhnya. Melihat pemandangan dewa di depannya, Rasch nyengir senang—bagaikan melihat sosok malaikat.

"Wao. Lu, aku tidak tau kau begitu…berani."

Gadis bersurai cokelat sepunggung yang dipanggil 'Lu' menggeram pelan. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah…tunggu—pemukul baseball? Untuk apa gadis manis sepertinya membawa-bawa pemukul baseball, terlebih ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia ambil dari mana pemukul itu?

"Di-Diam!" Lucy kembali menggeram. Rasch melemparinya tatapan 'a_re-you-kidding-me_'.

"…Woah. Cobalah berperilaku sedikit 'cewek'. Gadis sepertimu tidak pantas membawa-bawa benda macam itu," Rasch mencoba memberi petuah kepada istrinya yang masih sewot tanpa alasan. Atau tidak, mungkin ia punya alasan juga. "Kenapa kau sewot sekali, sih?"

"Ha-Habisnya…" Perubahan ekspresi Lucy cepat sekali, dari yang tadinya marah, menjadi malu-malu dengan efek _blush_ yang _kawaii_. "Habisnya, kau mesum. A-Aku juga punya privasi, tahu…Aku paling benci dengan hobi mengintipmu, Rasch-_baka_!"

Rasch memasang wajah horror ketika Lucy mulai menggenggam pemukul baseball di tangannya dengan erat. Kelihatannya…gadis itu sudah tidak sabar menghajar Rasch. Sambil melangkah mundur, si pangeran mencoba memberi alasan, "Ayolah, memang apa salahnya? Kau kan istriku, apa salahnya menunjukkan tubuh—"

"KYAAA, MESUM!"

Siang harinya, Rasch tidak jadi memainkan game barunya karena luka memar pada wajahnya.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Raschler sama Lucy sudah sedikit dijelaskan. Yup, kesimpulannya, mereka bukan Hibari atau Tsuna, hanya mirip wajah saja. Nanti mereka—ada deh. Di chapter selanjutnya dan selanjutnya dan selanjutnya akan dijelaskan lagi. :D #taboked**

**.**

_Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau membaca, review, fav, follow..._

_**Nee:** Abis HibaTsuna pelukan? Sebenernya, pingin saya buat omake, tapi...tempatnya udah direbut RaschLu *nunjuk atas* | Nanti kalau ada waktu yang pas, bakal dijelaskan. Untuk deskrip, akan saya usahakan untuk ditingkatkan. :3 | Thx for review!_

_**Malachan12:** Sankyuu. Yosh, sudah update. Makasih sudah review!_

_Untuk yang login, sudah saya balas di PM masing-masing._

.

**Berkenan untuk review?**

Dengan tidak sabar, ia menendang pintu kamarnya terbuka. Rasch ingin cepat-cepat berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan bersenang-senang dengan _game_ barunya—yang katanya paling populer saat ini, jadi jangan salahkan dirinya yang seperti itu.

Sesaat sebelum ia menghempaskan diri pada tempat tidur besarnya, telinga Rasch menangkap suara air yang mengalir. Rasch tidak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk membentuk senyuman. Ah, bingo. Ia sudah kenal betul suara itu.

Perlahan, ia merangkak keluar dari tempat tidurnya, mendekati suatu ruangan di dalam kamarnya. Semakin dekat dirinya dengan ruangan itu, suara air itu semakin keras. Tanpa suara, Rasch berjalan menuju pintu yang kabur oleh uap air itu.

"Lu…Pemandangan itu akan jadi milikku sekarang."

Sebelum Rasch sempat menempatkan tangannya pada gagang pintu, ia sudah dikagetkan oleh seorang gadis yang sangat dikenalinya, yang tiba-tiba memunculkan dirinya di depan Rasch…hanya dengan handuk meliliti tubuhnya. Melihat pemandangan dewa di depannya, Rasch nyengir senang—bagaikan melihat sosok malaikat.

"Wao. Lu, aku tidak tau kau begitu…berani."

Gadis bersurai cokelat sepunggung yang dipanggil 'Lu' menggeram pelan. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah…tunggu—pemukul baseball? Untuk apa gadis manis sepertinya membawa-bawa pemukul baseball, terlebih ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia ambil dari mana pemukul itu?

"Di-Diam!" Lucy kembali menggeram. Rasch melemparinya tatapan 'are-you-kidding-me'.

"…Woah. Cobalah berperilaku sedikit 'cewek'. Gadis sepertimu tidak pantas membawa-bawa benda macam itu," Rasch mencoba memberi petuah kepada istrinya yang masih sewot tanpa alasan. Atau tidak, mungkin ia punya alasan juga. "Kenapa kau sewot sekali, sih?"

"Ha-Habisnya…" Perubahan ekspresi Lucy cepat sekali, dari yang tadinya marah, menjadi malu-malu dengan efek blush yang kawaii. "Habisnya, kau mesum. A-Aku juga punya privasi…Aku paling benci dengan hobi mengintipmu, MESUM-BAKA!"

Rasch memasang wajah horror ketika Lucy mulai menggenggam pemukul baseball itu. Kelihatannya…gadis itu sudah tidak sabar menghajar Rasch. Sambil melangkah mundur, si pangeran mencoba mengeluarkan alasan, "Ayolah, memang apa salahnya? Kau kan istriku, apa salahnya menunjukkan tubuh—"

"KYAAA, MESUM!"

Siang harinya, Rasch tidak jadi memainkan game barunya karena luka memar pada wajahnya.


	9. Mission Accomplished

**Ahaha… *ketawa garing***

**Mohon maaf, minna. Chapter ini agak telat.**

**Dan berhubung udah mulai sekolah lagi…update bakal tersendat-sendat. Saya juga kayaknya mau fokus dulu ke UN mulai sekarang. Tapi saya nggak bakal mengabaikan fic ini. Saya update tergantung kesibukan, sih. Kalo minggu-minggu yang full ulangan dan tugas, saya bakal break dulu… u_u**

**Dan makasih untuk yang sudah mengikuti fanfic ini yah. :)))**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**KHR! © Akira Amano / Amano Akira**

**Final Fantasy XII © Square Enix**

**Beberapa anime yang disinggung di sini juga bukan milik saya.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9: Mission Accomplished**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Atas komando Tsuna, Gokudera—dengan senang hati—mendekat, sementara Hibari…dengan tidak senang hati pun, akhirnya mendekat.

"Echo Herb, adalah sebuah ramuan obat yang katanya dapat menyembuhkan kebisuan…bukan begitu?" Gokudera memulai rapat singkat mereka. Tsuna mengangguk membenarkan.

"Sebelum itu…" Tsuna merogoh sesuatu dari balik jubahnya, kemudian mengeluarkan benda mirip PSP yang telah diputuskan untuk berada dalam genggaman si Boss. "Ingat benda ini?" Tsuna mengibas-ngibaskan benda itu di depan wajah Gokudera.

"Y-Ya…Atau tidak. Aku benar-benar lupa dengan benda itu!" teriak si Storm Guardian kesal. "Kenapa tidak digunakan dari tadi! Kita bisa menggunakannya untuk menganalisa musuh, kan?"

Tsuna kembali mengangguk. Dinyalakan olehnya benda itu. Dalam beberapa detik, muncul tulisan 'AeroNav'—yang entah apa artinya tidak Tsuna ketahui, sebelum benda itu sepenuhnya menyala. Tanpa menunggu apapun, pemuda itu mengarahkan AeroNav kepada Thextera yang sedang sibuk sendiri di sana. Entah, Tsuna tak tahu hewan itu sedang apa, yang jelas situasi ini memberi mereka kesempatan bagus untuk memikirkan rencana.

Muncul kata '_Scanning…_' pada layar benda itu. Tak perlu menunggu lama, data-data tentang Thextera muncul. Gokudera mendekat untuk melihat—bukan untuk cari kesempatan dengan Boss-nya lho, ya. Hibari hanya menatap mereka dari jarak yang cukup jauh, masih berpegang teguh pada prinsipnya yang berbunyi '_I hate crowding_'.

"Thextera," baca Tsuna. "Buruan Rank I. Rasnya adalah _Mutant Wolf_. Ia adalah makhluk yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Karena kelemahannya terhadap angin, ia cenderung hidup di tempat yang terjaga dari badai pasir."

"Kelemahannya adalah angin? Kalau begitu, kenapa kita tidak memancingnya ke tempat yang penuh badai pasir?" usul Gokudera yang otaknya memang paling encer.

"Itu…aku rasa tidak bisa," tanggap Tsuna, menggelengkan kepalanya. Melihat raut wajah kebingungan Gokudera, Tsuna buru-buru menyambung, "Makhluk itu tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya, seperti yang dijelaskan di benda ini. Selain itu, lihat saja…meski kita bergerombol di sini, ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menyerang."

"Begitu…Jadi usul dariku barusan tidak bisa," Gokudera menyimpulkan. Pemuda itu kemudian melongokkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat layar benda mirip PSP di tangan Tsuna. "Juudaime, apakah masih ada informasi lagi tentangnya?"

Seraya mengangguk, Tsuna lanjut membaca data di tangannya, "Ia terkenal dengan suaranya yang tergolong infrasonik, sehingga banyak orang terkadang mengiranya bisu."

"…Seperti kita…" Gokudera menghela nafas singkat.

Pemuda dalam Hyper Dying Will Mode tersebut melanjutkan, "Dulu sekali, karena muncul berbagai komplain tentang bunyi infrasonik Thextera, ada sekelompok orang yang pernah meneliti makhluk itu. Mereka memberinya Echo Herb, dan hasilnya, mereka berhasil membuat Thextera bisu. Efek Echo Herb hanya akan bertahan selama dua puluh menit."

"NAH. ITU DIA!" teriak Gokudera dengan keras, tiba-tiba ia berdiri. Tsuna sempat terlonjak kaget karenanya. "Argh! Tuh, kan. Ada info penting di dalamnya, kenapa aku tidak ingat soal benda ini sedari tadi!?"

Dengan butiran keringat di dahinya, Tsuna menepuk bahu Gokudera pelan. Sebagai seorang Boss yang baik, ia memberitahu, "Sudahlah, Gokudera. Ini bukan salahmu. Aku juga lupa."

Gokudera lantas mengelap air mata frustasinya. "Terima kasih, Juudaime…kau sungguh baik…"

'_Err, sama-sama,_' balas Tsuna di dalam hati.

"…Daripada itu, lebih baik kita mulai membuat rencana."

Yang membuatnya kaget adalah, Gokudera yang tiba-tiba berbalik dan berteriak "SIAP, JUUDAIME!" di depan wajahnya persis, dengan wajah berseri-seri yang sangat kontras sekali dengan ekspresi suramnya barusan.

"…"

Tsuna sendiri tak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. Kekagetannya bertambah ketika sebuah _tonfa_ hendak mengenai pipi kanannya, jika saja ia tidak cepat menghindar. Di luar kepala saja, Tsuna tahu kalau pelaku tindak kekerasan ini adalah pemuda _itu_, pemuda yang benci bergerombol dan yang sedari tadi tidak berbicara sedikit pun.

Dengan perasaan was-was, Tsuna menoleh ke belakang. "Hi…bari?" Benar saja, di belakang pemuda itu, berdirilah seorang Hibari Kyoya yang tengah memasang wajah sebal, marah, '_kamikorosu_', dan sejenisnya.

"Cepat selesaikan ini."

"…Hm?"

Selesaikan apanya?

Ia baru mengerti ketika Hibari menunjuk Thextera dengan dagunya.

Oh…Oh, begitu. Dia ingin cepat-cepat menghajar si Thextera. Tsuna _sweatdrop_ akan ketidaksabaran si skylark.

"Um, baiklah," jawab Tsuna seraya menggaruk pipinya canggung. "Aku sudah ada ide. Aku tahu ini menyebalkan bagimu, tapi…tolong dengarkan, Hibari."

Meski _deathglare_-lah yang didapat oleh Tsuna, Hibari Kyoya akhirnya menjawab, "Hn. Katakan."

.

.

Ukh.

Tsuna mengernyitkan keningnya. Selama ini, ia memang tidak terlalu tahan dengan bau obat-obatan. Memang, ia bisa menahan diri. Tapi, untuk yang satu ini…Baunya sungguh keterlaluan.

"Sial…"

Tak disangka-sangka olehnya kalau Echo Herb akan berbau sangat tidak enak seperti ini. Tidak enak yang seperti apa, Tsuna bingung menjelaskannya. Pokoknya, campuran antara bau-bau paling tidak enak yang pernah ia temui.

Tsuna memijit batang hidungnya.

"Tahan…Sebentar lagi selesai…"

Dalam genggamannya, terdapat sebuah _dagger_ berwarna perak dengan sedikit warna hijau di sisi luarnya. Di dekatnya lagi, terdapat sebotol cairan berwarna ungu—Echo Herb. Tangan Tsuna yang satunya—yang tidak memakai X-Gloves, sedang melumuri _dagger_ tersebut dengan Echo Herb, sesuai apa yang direncanakannya tadi. Kadang-kadang, ia harus menahan nafas akibat bau obat tersebut yang sungguh menyengat.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi…_Yosh_."

Di sisi lain, Gokudera dan Hibari sedang bertarung dengan Thextera dan kawanannya. Sepertinya, terlalu aneh kalau menyebut mereka berdua bekerja sama. Sebab, mereka berdua terlihat sibuk dengan lawannya masing-masing.

Saat ini, Gokudera bertugas untuk menjalankan _Plan A_.

"Uri!" Seekor kucing bermata merah menyala muncul dari Buckle of The Storm Version X milik Gokudera. Sebagai pertanda kerinduannya kepada Gokudera, Uri tidak menunggu lama lagi untuk mencakar wajah si majikan—dan seperti biasa, Gokudera mencoba melepaskan Uri dari wajahnya.

"Sialan…" geram pemuda berambut silver itu. Kucing berkacamata dan ber-armor tersebut hanya mendesis galak, yang hanya membuat Gokudera semakin jengkel. "Hoi, Uri," Gokudera mengangkat Uri pelan-pelan, takut ia dicakar lagi. "Kita harus bisa melengahkan makhluk itu," Tangannya menunjuk Thextera yang berada tak jauh darinya, "demi Juudaime. Mengerti?"

"…Meow."

Uri merespon dengan nada datar. Gokudera semakin frustasi.

"Woiii, dengar, Uri. Kumohon, dengar…Untuk kali ini saja—"

Kata-katanya terhenti ketika sebuah bayangan menimpa badannya—serta badan Uri dalam genggaman tangannya. Dengan horror, ia mendongak, dan benar saja. Thextera ada di depannya—bukan. Di atasnya, karena dia berukuran raksasa.

"Mati aku…" Gokudera menampar wajahnya sendiri. Uri yang sudah terlepas dari tangannya dengan sigap nemplok ke wajah Gokudera, mencakarnya sekali lagi di dalam keadaan genting itu—aduh, kucing yang pintar, ya.

"Apaan sih, Uri!?" bentak si majikan kesal. Tanpa diminta, Uri—tumben, menghentikan aksi brutal pada majikannya, menatap mata Gokudera secara langsung. Pandangan manik _emerald_ si majikan bertemu dengan manik merah Uri. Benar-benar pemandangan yang mengharukan di antara pasangan _master_ dan hewan ini.

"…Betapa bodohnya diriku, Uri…Kau benar. Kita masih bisa berjuang!"

"Meow!"

Bagaimana Gokudera Hayato dapat memahami maksud Uri, entahlah.

"Selain itu, kita tidak boleh kalah dari prefek sialan itu," desis Gokudera, matanya melirik Hibari yang tengah sibuk menggeplak beberapa serigala ukuran sedang di hadapannya. Merasa semangatnya kembali, Gokudera meneriakkan, "Cambio Forma: Version X!"

Sosok Uri menghilang, menjadi satu dengan dirinya melalui Cambio Forma. Kini, Gokudera memiliki _dynamite_ dalam jumlah besar di sekitar badannya. Ia menggunakan Storm Sunglasses, yang digunakannya untuk menganalisa cuaca, bidang magnetik, dan gravitasi untuk memudahkannya menarget musuh dengan _dynamite_-nya. Di bibirnya, terselip sebuah benda slinder. Sekilas terlihat seperti rokok, namun sebenarnya itu adalah korek berbentuk silinder, digunakan untuk menghidupkan _dynamite_ miliknya.

"Baiklah…Ayo mulai, Uri."

Dengan itu, Gokudera merogoh _dynamite_ di tubuhnya dalam jumlah besar.

"Rocket Bomb: Version X."

Rocket Bomb dengan kecepatan serta kekuatan yang telah meningkat itu melesat menuju Thextera. Seperti yang diduga, muncul beberapa serigala yang merupakan anak buah Thextera. Mereka berbondong-bondong datang entah dari mana. Ah, Thextera pasti sempat mengaum lagi. _Dynamite-dynamite_ itu akhirnya bergesekan dengan tubuh para serigala, menyebabkan senjata itu meledak. Suara dentuman keras terdengar.

"Masih belum."

Kumpulan _dynamite_ yang ia luncurkan dengan sangat cepat, tentu sama sekali tak disadari oleh kawanan serigala itu. Sebelum para serigala itu dapat bertindak, beberapa _dynamite_ yang menarget Thextera pun mengenai tubuh induk serigala itu.

Gokudera tersenyum puas.

Asap yang diakibatkan oleh bom-bom itu perlahan menghilang, menampakkan Thextera yang masih dapat berdiri—meski dengan kesulitan. Gokudera sendiri sudah tahu, kalau Rocket Bomb barusan hanya akan menimbulkan dampak kecil pada monster besar itu.

"Uri, kuserahkan padamu!"

Di belakang Thextera, Uri sudah bersiap dengan keempat kaki yang terlentang, terbuka lebar—postur yang menandakan kalau ia sudah siap hinggap di suatu tempat. Dan hinggaplah ia di punggung Thextera. Ekornya yang berfungsi sebagai sumbu bom, perlahan mulai memendek—sebentar lagi ia akan 'meledak'.

Seolah ingin melindungi 'ibu' mereka, beberapa serigala kecil mulai mendekati Uri. Dari kejauhan Gokudera menyingkirkan mereka satu per satu dengan _dynamite_-nya, tidak membiarkan mereka melindungi Thextera. Ketika Uri mengeong panjang, Gokudera pun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berteriak, "Gooo, Uri!"

Sekali lagi, terdengar suara dentuman—kali ini lebih keras.

Gokudera mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya.

"_Good joob_, Uri! Nanti akan kubelikan _catnip_ yang banyak, oke?"

Uri sudah berada di bahu Gokudera, dengan ukuran badannya yang telah mengecil—akibat menggunakan teknik 'Uri Bomb' barusan. Mungkin butuh waktu tiga hingga empat hari sampai ia kembali normal. Mendengar perkataan Gokudera barusan, Uri mencakar-cakar bahu Gokudera brutal, membuat si majikan merasa geli—tidak sakit, berhubung ukuran tubuhnya saat ini kecil sekali.

"Oi, oi! Aku tahu, jangan brutal begitu—"

"Idiot."

Gokudera kenal betul suara itu. Ia cepat-cepat memulangkan Uri kembali ke dalam Vongola Gear-nya yang berupa ikat pinggang, sebelum dengan muka preman ia berbalik menghadap si komentator sadis berambut hitam itu.

"Aah!? Ada perlu apa kau, Hibari?" Suaranya ia buat-buat seperti preman. "Heh. Terkagum dengan pertunjukanku barusan, hah? Bagaimana denganmu? Pasti kau kewalahan—"

…Tidak.

Gokudera melotot tidak percaya ketika pandangannya menangkap beberapa warna merah pada seragam dan kedua _tonfa_ Hibari.

"Idiot," Hibari mengulang perkataannya barusan.

"Ap—"

"Lihat."

Tanpa banyak bertanya, Gokudera menolehkan kepalanya ke samping.

"…Mampus."

Thextera masih hidup. Dengan sedikit luka pada tubuhnya.

"Ta-Tapi—tidak mungkin. Bagaimana—"

Hibari yang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menjelaskan panjang lebar, memejamkan mata dengan keren.

"Ekor."

"…"

Beneran, deh. Lama kelamaan Hibari jadi tidak jelas seperti ini, gaya ngomongnya juga seperti Dante dari anime Sket Dance. Ngomongnya sekata dua kata, tidak ada penjelasan. Tapi bedanya, Hibari langsung _to the point_, tidak pakai kata kiasan segala—Gokudera masih bersyukur akan hal itu.

Jadi…ekor, ya? Apa maksudnya ekor?

Pemuda berambut silver itu sekali lagi melihat Thextera di depan mereka. Sulit dipercaya kalau serangan Uri barusan tidak menimbulkan dampak yang besar. Mata Gokudera kemudian tertuju pada ekor Thextera yang tengah mengibas-ngibas dengan brutal.

Sebuah lampu bohlam muncul di atas kepala Gokudera.

"Jangan-jangan…sesaat sebelum meledak, Uri diterbangkan menjauh oleh ekor Thextera?"

"Hn."

"Parah."

Gokudera melakukan _facepalm_. Padahal ia sudah joget-joget senang tadi. Padahal niatnya tadi adalah menghabisi Thextera dalam satu serangan dan membuat Juudaime bangga. Padahal—

"_Plan B_. Kita masuk ke _Plan B_."

Lagipula, ukuran tubuh Uri mengecil. Ia tidak mungkin menggunakan Uri yang sekecil itu saat ini.

"Hn."

Rasanya Gokudera ingin menggeplak kepala Hibari yang sedari tadi hanya menanggapi dengan 'hn-hn' melulu. Belum sempat ia melakukan hal itu—menggeplak Hibari, ia sudah dikejutkan oleh sebuah bayangan yang jatuh di atasnya. Ketika ia mendongak, Gokudera menganga lebar.

Juudaime terbang…terbang di atasnya.

"Juu-Juudaime!"

Memang begini rencana mereka. Jika Gokudera gagal menghabisi Thextera dalam satu serangan, mereka akan masuk ke _Plan B_, di mana Tsuna akan membuat Thextera bisu dengan caranya sendiri. Gokudera mengadu gigi-giginya ketika ia melihat masih ada banyak kawanan serigala di bawah Thextera.

"Juudaime, hati-hati! Ada banyak serigala kecil di sana!" teriaknya kepada Tsuna. Pemuda yang berada di udara itu memberikan acungan jempol pada Gokudera, seolah itu merupakan isyaratnya yang berbunyi, 'Oke, aku mengerti'.

Untuk mengalihkan perhatian para serigala kecil—supaya mereka tidak mengganggu Tsuna, Gokudera menembakkan beberapa dynamite ke arah mereka.

Tsuna, tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, langsung mempercepat terbangnya menuju Thextera. Begitu ia berada di atas punggung Thextera, Tsuna menarik sebuah _dagger_ yang telah ia lumuri oleh Echo Herb tadi. Pemuda itu menancapkan dagger tersebut di punggung Thextera, mengernyit ketika sedikit darah mengalir dari tubuh hewan raksasa itu.

"Maafkan aku," bisiknya dengan tidak tega kepada Thextera yang ia lukai. Tsuna buru-buru melompat dari punggung lebar itu untuk menghindari kibasan ekor raksasa Thextera. Ia harus berterima kasih pada Gokudera. Sebab, kalau saja ia tidak mengamati pertarungan Gokudera tadi, Tsuna tidak bisa membaca gerakan Thextera yang ini.

Di bawah, Hibari tengah menghabisi satu dua serigala yang tersisa. Setelah ini, tidak akan ada serigala lagi yang datang. Tsuna sudah membuat Thextera bisu dengan obat Echo Herb yang ia masukkan ke tubuh hewan raksasa itu melalui tancapan pisau.

"…!"

Jantung Tsuna serasa berhenti.

Mengapa? Bukan, bukan karena ia diserang mendadak lagi. Kali ini, wajahnya juga menunjukkan sedikit semburat merah.

"…"

Bagaimana jantungnya tidak terasa berhenti, ketika dari bawah, seorang Hibari Kyoya tengah melemparkan senyum kepadanya. Memang bukan senyuman yang manis…Hibari adalah Hibari, jadi senyumannya masih menimbulkan kesan ngeri dan _badass_.

Mungkin senyuman itu hanya sebatas mengatakan, 'Aku tidak keberatan kau mengambil mangsaku (Thextera). Ambillah, _Omnivore_.'

Tapi, tetap saja…Tsuna dibuat lemas oleh Hibari—secara tidak langsung. Tsuna sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa hanya karena tatapan Hibari saja bisa membuatnya seperti ini. Ah, mungkin saja ia terlalu lelah sehingga otaknya agak error…

"Ini kesempatanmu, Juudaime! Serang dia!"

Pemuda berjuluk Vongola Decimo itu tersentak dari dunia lamunannya.

"Benar…" Tsuna menghela nafas. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk melamun."

Dengan pandangan yang memancarkan _pride_, tekad, dan keinginan untuk melindungi, Tsuna menyelimuti Thextera dalam kumpulan Sky Flame miliknya yang murni, sepatah kata 'Maaf' terbisik dari mulutnya.

Dengan itu, perjalanan singkat mereka di Westersand berakhir.

.

.

Ketika Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Hibari sampai di depan pintu masuk barat Rabanastre, mereka langsung disambut oleh keramaian. Para penduduk nampak berjejer-jejer berdiri di depan pintu. Bingung, Tsuna bertanya kepada salah satu penduduk yang berada paling dekat dengannya.

"Ano, kalau boleh tahu…ada apa dengan keramaian ini?"

Lelaki yang ditanya pun berhenti dari kesibukan mengaduk-aduk tas pinggang miliknya. "Hm? Oh, katanya, nanti malam ada pesta untuk Consul. Dan mereka dikabarkan akan lewat gerbang barat ini."

"Ah, baiklah. Terima kasih."

Tsuna bergegas kembali ke tempat Gokudera dan Hibari berada untuk menyampaikan informasi yang didapatnya.

"Pesta untuk Consul, ya? Kalau tidak ada pesta itu sih, kita tidak akan bisa keluar kota sampai sekarang," keluh Gokudera yang berkacak pinggang. Tsuna menanggapi dengan tawa kecil.

"_Omnivore_, aku pergi."

Hibari Kyoya sudah memasang wajah yang tidak mengenakkan. Kalau Tsuna melupakan fakta bahwa Hibari benci bergerombol, ia pasti sudah kebingungan. Di kesempatan biasa, ia mungkin hanya mengangguk saja, terlalu takut untuk mencegahnya. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini, karena beberapa alasan…

"Tunggu, Hibari-_san_…" Tsuna meraih lengan Hibari, hanya untuk mengeluarkan 'hie' pelan ketika ia lagi-lagi mendapatkan _deathglare_ untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu. "A-Ano, kita harus menemui Mon-_san_ dulu. Apalagi, kemarin kita belum menemuinya…Aku takut kalau dia menghukum kita dengan yang tidak-tidak."

…Paling tidak, begitulah firasat Tsuna.

Hibari menatapnya sebentar. Tsuna jadi semakin deg-degan menunggu jawaban Hibari.

"…Hn."

Terdengar helaan nafas dari si Decimo.

"Ah!" Gokudera tiba-tiba berteriak. "Itu Gatsly-_san_!" Pemuda berambut silver itu menunjuk seseorang berambut hitam yang memakai semacam sorban di kepalanya. "Kebetulan sekali…Ayo kita ke sana, Juudaime!"

"U-Um…" Tsuna melirik seorang klien yang ditunjuk Gokudera, sebelum menjawab, "Bagaimana dengan Hibari-_san_?"

Ya, bagaimana dengan Hibari? Ia jelas tidak mungkin meninggalkan prefek itu sendirian di sini! Bagaimana kalau Hibari tiba-tiba _berserk_ dan menyerang penduduk, saking tidak tahannya bergumul bersama 'para herbivora'?

"Kau menyuruhku ikut bergumul?" Hibari malah memberinya _deathglare_ lagi—padahal niat Tsuna baik sekali.

"Hiie! Ti-Tidak…Hanya saja, itu lebih baik daripada Hibari-_san_ tetap di sini sendiri…" Takut-takut, Tsuna memandang wajah Hibari. "Bagaimana kalau ada apa-apa denganmu?"

Cie, cie—

"Che," sela Gokudera, bibirnya mencibir. "Kau sebaiknya menghargai rasa perhatian Juudaime padamu, Hibari!"

"…Aku tidak mau menghargai perasaan _herbivorous_ seperti itu."

Setelah berkata demikian, Hibari menghilang dari tempat bak ninja profesional—begitulah kata Gokudera. Tsuna yang tahu kalau Hibari sebenarnya melompat ke atap sebuah bangunan, hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

"…Yah, mungkin Hibari-_san_ langsung pergi ke markas, ke tempat Mon-_san_," gumam Tsuna kepada dirinya sendiri. "Ayo, Gokudera-_kun_."

"A-Ah—" Gokudera yang tersentak dari kehebohannya tentang 'ninja-Hibari' pun lantas tergagap. "B-Baik, Juudaime!"

Mereka menghampiri Gatsly yang tengah berbincang-bincang dengan salah satu temannya. Tsuna menepuk lengan lelaki itu pelan. Entah mengapa, Gatsly malah merogoh sakunya untuk mengeluarkan beberapa koin, lalu mengarahkannya ke wajah Tsuna.

"…Gatsly…_san_?"

"Eh?" Lelaki itu menoleh dari hadapan temannya. "Oh…Kau kan, kalau tidak salah, Oozora dan Arashi?"

"I-Iya," jawab Tsuna dengan canggung. "Kenapa kau…menyodorkan uang padaku?"

"Ah? Oh, ini? Aku kira tadi kau bocah pengemis…" Gatsly menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan wajah tidak bersalah. Tsuna terdiam, tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. Gokudera, merasa Juudaime-nya dihina, langsung meledak.

"Woi, Juudaime bukan pengemis! Enak saja kau!"

"Maaf, maaf. Aku sedang berbicara dengan temanku, sih…Haha."

Wajah inosen itu ingin sekali Gokudera tonjok, entah mengapa.

"Jadi…kalian berhasil mengalahkan Thextera?" tanya Gatsly kemudian. Si Storm Guardian di depannya mengangguk antusias.

"Tentu saja! Kerja sama diriku dan Juudaime memang paling top!"

"Ta-Tapi," Tsuna mencoba menyela. "Hiba—maksudku, Kumo-_san_ juga ikut bertarung, kan?"

"Cih…" Lagi-lagi, wajah Gokudera berubah ke mode premannya—Tsuna jadi merasa bersalah. Sebenci itukah ia kepada Hibari? Kenapa?

"Woah! Terima kasih banyak!" Gatsly meremas kedua bahu Gokudera, mengguncang-guncang dirinya dengan brutal. Setelah mendapat protes dari pemuda yang bersangkutan, Gatsly baru mau berhenti. Ia merogoh tas selempangnya untuk mengeluarkan beberapa koin, sebuah helm perang—atau sesuatu yang seperti itu, dan sebuah batu yang Tsuna kenali sebagai Teleport Stone.

"Ini tidak seberapa, sih. Tapi ada 500 Gil, Headguard, dan satu Teleport Stone."

"Uwa—Ini saja sudah lumayan, Gatsly-_san_!" tanggap Gokudera dengan mata berbinar-binar. Gatsly menepuk punggungnya keras-keras.

"Benarkah? Haha! Ngomong-ngomong—"

Tsuna tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil melihat mereka berdua. Entah ini hanya perasaannya saja, atau Gokudera memang agak menaruh _respect_ pada Gatsly? Yang jelas, melihat Gokudera yang seperti itu, Tsuna merasa senang. Paling tidak, ia bisa melupakan segala masalahnya—meski hanya untuk sementara.

Pemuda berambut cokelat _spiky_ itu terlonjak kaget ketika ada suara ribut-ribut di dekatnya. Ia menoleh ke samping, dan—kedua matanya melebar ketika ia melihat banyak sekali orang-orang berseragam sama seperti om-om _bucket head_ itu. Tsuna bisa langsung menyimpulkan kalau mereka adalah orang-orang Imperial. Di tengah mereka, ada sebuah kencana yang membawa seseorang berambut hitam keriting di atasnya—kelihatannya ia adalah tokoh penting. Semua penduduk, tidak ingin mencari masalah, terpaksa memberi mereka jalan.

"…Wow. Ramai sekali," desis Tsuna. Satu hal yang ia ketahui adalah—keramaian itu bukan karena sorak sorai senang dan bangga dari penduduk. Namun, sorak sorai tersebut penuh hujaman kata-kata buruk, penuh ejekan.

Yah, tidak heran. Kalau ia berada di situasi yang sama, Tsuna pasti sudah meneriaki mereka, orang yang telah merebut haknya—kalau berani, sih. Untung Reborn sedang tidak ada di dekatnya. Jika ada, ia pasti sudah dapat membaca pikiran Tsuna, lalu mengatainya, 'Jangan sok keren, Tsuna'.

Ah—ia jadi lupa. Pasti Hibari sudah lama menunggu di markas Clan Centurio.

"Anu, Gokudera," Tsuna menghampiri Gokudera yang masih berangkulan dengan Gatsly—jujur saja, pemandangan itu sempat membuat Tsuna _speechless_ dan lupa dia mau apa. "Um…Maaf mengganggu, tapi… kita lebih baik ke markas."

"Eh? Lewat mana, Juudaime?" Gokudera bertanya dengan heran. "Jalannya masih dipakai oleh pasukan sialan itu, kan?"

"Yah…kita bisa…lewat atap bangunan, mungkin?" jawab Tsuna ragu, salah satu tangan ia gunakan untuk menggaruk pipi.

Mendengar hal itu, Gokudera _shock_. Dia _shock_. Tsuna tidak tahu kenapa dan bagaimana, tapi dia _shock_.

"Go-Gokudera—"

"TIDAK! JUUDAIME TELAH TERPENGARUH HIBARI! Ha-Habisnya…dia tidak mungkin se-ugal-ugalan itu, sampai-sampai memilih untuk berjalan lewat atap…A-Aku tidak seharusnya mempertanyakan keputusannya, tapi…tapi ini terlalu—"

Eto, _bukan itu, Gokudera-_kun._ Aku hanya ingin memilih jalan tercepat saja_, jawab Tsuna di dalam hati.

"Woah, dia ngambek!" seru Gatsly _ndeso_, sambil menunjuk sosok Gokudera yang tengah berjongkok dengan madesu-nya. Tsuna bisa saja meneriakkan 'Jangan lebay, plis!' jika saja ia tidak bisa menahan diri. "_Eto_," Lelaki itu kemudian menoleh ke arah si Decimo. "Kau mau kembali ke markas Centurio?"

Kehabisan suara untuk berbicara—entah mengapa—Tsuna hanya mengangguk.

Gatsly mengacungkan jempol ke arahnya, giginya yang kinclong ia pamerkan kepada Tsuna. Posenya yang seperti ini menurut Tsuna…norak.

"Serahkan padaku, Oozora! Gai-_sensei_—Eh, maksudnya, Gatsly-_sama_ akan menjaga Gokudera sampai _mood_-nya membaik, tenang saja!"

Siapa itu Gai-_sensei_? Tsuna bertanya di dalam hatinya sambil _sweatdrop_. Kembali ke topik. Gokudera memang kelihatannya akrab sekali dengan lelaki yang tiba-tiba mengaku sebagai Gai-_sensei_ itu…Jadi, kenapa tidak?

Memutuskan untuk mempercayakan Gokudera pada orang di depannya, Tsuna menepuk pundak Gatsly.

"Tolong, ya."

.

.

Suasana markas Clan Centurio masih sama rusuhnya. Masih ada saja beberapa anggota yang bermain kejar-kejaran di dalam gedung markas yang sempit itu. Malah ada juga yang sedang _sparring_.

Mencoba menghindari mereka, Tsuna cepat-cepat menaiki tangga menuju Montblanc. Dirinya memang menaiki tangga dengan cepat, tapi bukan berarti Tsuna ingin bertemu dengan kelinci jadi-jadian itu. Ia sudah trauma dengan kejadian yang lalu—yang itu lah.

Dan sayangnya, di atas sana ia disambut oleh pemandangan Hibari dan Montblanc yang sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu—Tsuna tidak mau tahu apa itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, bisa saja dua sosok itu sedang mendiskusikan tentang kegiatan _hunting_ mereka.

"Oh, Oozora?" Montblanc melongokkan kepalanya agar ia bisa melihat sosok Tsuna yang tertutup, akibat tubuh Hibari yang berada di depannya persis. "Kemari, kemari. Aku punya hadiah atas keberhasilan kalian."

Tsuna dengan lemas berjalan mendekat. Jika Mon sudah berwajah ceria seperti ini—ia memiliki perasaan tidak enak.

"Jadi, dua keberhasilan berturut-turut, _eh_?" Mon menarik sebuah kantong dari belakang tubuhnya—niatnya sih, ia sembunyikan biar jadi _surprise_. Tapi karena badannya yang pendek, Tsuna sudah bisa melihat kantong itu terlebih dulu. "Ini untuk kalian. Terimalah."

Ragu-ragu, Tsuna menerima bingkisan tersebut, sebelum sedikit membukanya untuk mengintip apa yang ada di dalam.

"Um…Obat-obatan, Teleport Stone, dan…Apa ini?" Tsuna mengangkat tiga botol yang—jujur saja, terlihat sangat mencurigakan. Dua botol berwarna hijau dan satunya lagi berwarna ungu.

"Yang hijau itu? Ah, itu Warp Mote. Kau tahu Warp? Menghentikan pergerakan lawan," jelas Mon dengan tidak niat. "Yang ungu itu—_ifyouknowwhatImean_."

Pemuda bermarga Sawada itu semakin bingung. "…Hah?"

"Lupakan soal itu," ujar Mon sebelum pemuda kepo itu bertanya lebih jauh.

Tsuna mencatat di dalam otaknya, begitu ia keluar dari markas tersebut, ia akan langsung membuang obat aneh berwarna ungu itu.

"Selamat atas kenaikan ranking kalian menjadi Hedge Knight, anak-anakku! Fufufu, aku sangat bangga…" Dengan (sok) imut, Mon menggunakan salah satu tangan mungilnya untuk menutup mulutnya. "Sayang sekali si rambut gurita itu tidak ikut juga. Padahal dia mau aku kerjain…"

'_Beruntunglah kau, Gokudera-_kun,' ucap Tsuna di dalam hatinya. Ah, tahu begini, ia seharusnya tetap di sana saja bersama Gatsly dan Gokudera. Rasanya seperti mau menghadapi hukuman yang akan diberikan oleh seorang guru. Deg-degan sekali.

"Jadi—_to the point_ saja. Kau dan Kumo sudah _anu_?"

Tuh, kan. Tsuna ingin menangis saat itu juga.

"_Anu_ apaan!? Dan tidak, kami tidak melakukan apapun! Ya, kan, Kumo-_san_?" sembur Tsuna. Berusaha meyakinkan Mon, Tsuna menoleh ke arah Hibari untuk meminta kesaksian—niatnya sih begitu. Tapi tidak setelah ia melihat Hibari _not responding_—nge-_blank_. Tsuna semakin ingin menangis. Ada apa gerangan dengan prefek yang kuat itu?

"Hib—Kumo-_san_!"

Tersentak kecil, Hibari membuang muka.

"Hn."

"Hoo, Kumo malu~ Cuit, cuit~" Dari samping, Mon menyemangati mereka.

Plis. Tsuna ingin nyemplung ke sumur sekarang juga.

"Hentikan, Mon-_san_…Aku lelah sekali, please," keluh Tsuna dengan pasrah.

"_Ara, ara_…Jangan begitu, Oozora~ Kau masih belum mau mengakui, meski aku mengatakan begini?" Montblanc memutus perkataannya untuk mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Tsuna tidak peduli lagi kelinci itu mau berbuat apa. Ia sudah pasrah. "…Semalam, kau tidur sama Kumo dan sempat kisu-kisu, kan?"

_DOR_

"Ap—Apa!?" Tsuna kehilangan _defense_-nya. Sesuai harapan Montblanc, wajahnya mulai memunculkan warna-warna merah yang sungguh membuat rupanya lebih _kawaii_.

"_Ara_, wajahmu merah~" Mon semakin gencar menggoda Tuna ngenes itu. Merasa tidak adil karena hanya Tsuna yang digoda, Mon menoleh ke arah Hibari yang masih juga memalingkan wajah. "Bagaimana denganmu, Kumo? Itu benar, kan?"

Dari sana, Hibari menggeram pelan. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Jangan begitu, lah…Oh iya, bagaimana rasanya? _Hot_? Enak? Ketagihan?" Mon jadi asyik _fanboy-ing_ sendiri. "Uuh…_Doki-doki_…Dadaku jadi _doki-doki_…"

"Sudahlah, Mon-_san_!" Vongola Decimo berambut cokelat itu akhirnya mencoba memberontak.

Mon malah jadi semakin liar, "Kyaaa! Rahasiaku dengan Kumo-_san_ terbongkar! Kyaa, malunyaa~"

Entah mengapa, hari ini Montblanc menjadi lebih _hyper_ dari biasanya, kalau Tsuna tidak salah.

"Aku ingin tidur…Aku lelah sekali…Kumohon," lirih pemuda yang tengah dinakali Mon itu. Suaranya sudah terdengar pasrah sekali.

"Hm…Mau pulang? Ah—Aku tahu!"

Aduh. Mau diapakan lagi dirinya…Tsuna serasa ingin menghilang dari tempat itu.

"Kalian boleh pulang…kalau Kumo sudah memperban luka Oozora dengan penuh kasih sayang! Hahaha, sip dah, aku jenius banget, sih! Hahaha!"

Tsuna menghela nafas panjang. "Dia sudah gila…"

"Nah, ayo cepetan! Atau kalian akan kutahan di sini!" Mon memelototi Hibari dan Tsuna secara bergantian. Seperti seorang emak-emak yang ingin anaknya cepat-cepat menikah.

"Kamikorosu."

Sebuah tonfa hampir saja mengenai pipi Mon. Tsuna sampai menganga lebar. Bukan karena Hibari yang tiba-tiba menyerang Mon—itu mah biasa, dia juga sudah sering diserang begitu. Pemuda berbadan kecil itu terpana melihat kecepatan Mon yang…bagaikan bayangan saja. Cepat sekali.

"Hn. Tidak buruk," komentar Hibari, senang mendapat lawan baru.

"Jangan pikirkan itu! Cepat lakukan apa yang kukatakan, Kumo," pinta Mon. Karena jurus mata berkaca-kacanya tidak mempan kepada Hibari, ia menggunakan strategi lain. "Aku akan bertarung denganmu suatu saat, kalau kau mau melakukannya."

"Baiklah," jawab Hibari tanpa ragu-ragu, sukses membuat Tsuna ber'EEEEEH!?' ria. Mon dan para fangirl merasa senang, tapi tidak dengan Tsuna. Pemuda itu sendiri tidak menyangka Hibari akan semudah itu setuju kalau imbalannya adalah bertarung.

"U-Um…Hiba—Kumo-_san_?"

Alangkah gugupnya Tsuna ketika Hibari mendekat, lidahnya sempat terpeleset dan hampir saja mengatakan nama asli si _skylark_. Untung saja Hibari sempat memberinya _deathglare_ (lagi).

"Lengan."

Kedua mata Tsuna berkedip. "…Eh?"

"Lenganmu. Kemarikan."

"O-Oh, begitu."

Duh, canggung sekali rasanya. Sambil berdoa atas keselamatannya, Tsuna mendekatkan bahunya. Otomatis, tubuhnya juga kian mendekati tubuh Hibari. Tsuna tambah gugup setengah mati.

_BRET_

"Ja-Jangan sobek jubahku!" jerit Tsuna dengan horror. Dikira jubah seperti itu harganya murah—yah, kalau Hibari sih mungkin cuek-cuek saja. Memang, jubah miliknya sudah sedikit terkoyak karena gigitan tadi, tapi paling tidak, masih bisa diperbaiki, kan?

"…Hn."

Tuh, kan, dia cuek.

Kembali hening.

Lengan kaos Tsuna yang sudah tersobek—entah kapan—mempermudah Hibari mengamati luka pada bahu Tsuna. Luka tersebut sudah mulai sembuh, berkat obat yang telah Tsuna gunakan pada kulitnya yang terkoyak itu. Dan ketika prefek itu mulai memperban lengan atasnya—

"_ITTE_!"

"…"

Hibari Kyoya melilit perbannya dengan sangat erat.

…Sakit. Banget. Tsuna mewek.

Mon, sebagai figur emak mereka yang baik, langsung sewot. "WOI, kubilang dengan penuh kasih sayang, kan!?"

"Hn."

Keheningan kembali melanda. Kali ini, Tsuna bersyukur, Hibari lebih mengurangi kebrutalannya. Di luar dugaannya, ternyata Hibari dapat mengerjakan sesuatu dengan terampil seperti ini. Pandangannya fokus, dan kedua tangannya bergerak cepat. Diam itu emas—kalimat itulah yang pertama kali muncul dalam benak Tsuna melihat cara kerja Hibari.

Ketika terdapat suatu bagian pada perban tersebut yang tidak rapi, Hibari mendekatkan kepalanya untuk membetulkan bagian tersebut. Tsuna menelan ludahnya. Pandangannya tidak tahan untuk tidak melihat wajah—uhuk—tampan Hibari.

_Doki, doki…_

"…"

Tanpa berkata-kata, Hibari menarik dirinya mundur ketika pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Diam-diam Tsuna merasa kecewa karena kehangatan tubuh Hibari pun menghilang. Setelah itu, ia amati lengan atasnya yang telah terlilit perban dengan rapi sekali. Ia mencoba menggerakkan lengannya tersebut beberapa kali.

_Well done, Hibari_-san. Tsuna hanya memuji di dalam hati, takut kalau Mon akan menggodanya lagi jika ia mengatakannya keras-keras.

"Eit, bentar!" cegah Mon sebelum salah satu dari mereka keburu pulang. "Kumo, kau cium dulu bahu Oozora yang diperban itu."

Tsuna tidak mau menahan diri lagi untuk tidak _berserk_.

"PLIS, BIARKAN AKU ISTIRAHAAAT!"

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Oke, jadi, kenapa mereka tahu Sket Dance sama Gai-sensei, saya juga ga tau. Abaikan saja ya, haha. #plak**

**Oh iya, terima kasih kepada **_**Drack Yellow**_** yang telah bertanya. Yep, fanfic ini memang sebenarnya crossover, karena Tomaj, Montblanc, Gatsly, dll adalah karakter milik FFXII. Tapi, saya ga kepikiran soal itu dan udah terlanjur 'melahirkan' fic ini di fandom KHR. :"|**

**Kenapa Goku bisa deket sama Gatsly…mungkin suatu saat bakal dijelaskan. Mungkin, sih.**

**.**

_Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca, review, fav, follow…_

_**Nee**: Iya juga…Entah Tsuna yang terlalu mirip cewek, atau Lucy-nya yang terlalu tomboy, saya ga tau. XD | Oke, makasih udah review… :D_

_**Malachan12**: Hehe, maklum masih battle…Chapter ini udah ada sedikit fanservice kok. Makasih sudah review…_

_**Yuuki**: Oke, besok liat aja yah. XD | Makasih udah review!_

_Untuk yang log-in, sudah saya balas di PM masing-masing (kalau tidak ada yang kelewatan, kalau abis selesai ngetik se-chapter langsung pusing sih u_u)._

**Berkenan untuk review~?**


	10. The Empire of Archadian

**Gomen, update agak lama. ._.**

**Untuk ke depannya, update tergantung kesibukan saya. Kemungkinan semester ini pelajaran bakal ngebut, sih. :3**

**Yosh, enjoy!**

* * *

**KHR! © Akira Amano / Amano Akira**

**FFXII © Square Enix**

**Warning: Di sini, plot dan sifat chara FFXII agak saya ubek-ubek, bener-bener saya rombak. Jangan heran kalo ada karakter yang sifatnya agak berbeda jauh.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 10: The Empire of Archadian**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sebal.

Tsuna merasa sebal sekali.

Ayolah, ia sedang kelelahan saat ini, dan lagi, si kelinci mesum yang menjadi atasannya itu harus menggodanya. Sungguh saat yang tidak tepat. Bagaimana ia akan menahan dirinya agar tidak berserk?

Kepalanya yang pening sudah berdenyut dari tadi. Tangannya tidak bisa ia tahan agar tidak mengurut pelipisnya.

"Ah…Sudahlah, aku pulang," ucap Tsuna pasrah, satu tangan ia lambaikan pada sosok kelinci bernama Montblanc di belakangnya.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Mon—dan Tsuna bisa mendengar nadanya yang dimanja-manjakan. Kalau saja tidak dilarang, ia bisa muntah saat ini juga. "Kumo-_kun_ belum mencium bahumu…Nanti bahumu tidak sembuh…Kumohon, Oozora-_kun_…"

Tidak perlu menengok ke belakang untuk mengetahui bahwa Mon tengah memakai ekspresi memelas—_puppy eyes_. Atau malah, _rabbit eyes_? Yang jelas, Tsuna merasa jijik dengan sifat Mon yang mudah berubah itu.

Dan juga…apa maksud perkataannya barusan? Benar-benar tidak nyambung, kalau dipikir-pikir.

"Apa hubungannya? Dasar," gerutu Tsuna yang kedua alisnya tertekuk dengan kesal. Semakin lama, Mon semakin berbicara ngawur. _Go home Mon, you are drunk_. "Dengar ya, lukaku akan sembuh sendiri. Titik," kata Tsuna lagi dengan sewot. Siapa yang tidak kesal dikerjai begini saat sedang capek-capeknya, coba?

"E-Eh? Tapi—"

Tsuna membalikkan badannya, memilih untuk tidak mendengarkan segala kicauan makhluk pendek yang aksi kejahatannya menyerupai Reborn itu.

"—aku punya foto kalian berdua lagi '_chu~ chu~_' lho."

Dan, langkahnya terhenti seketika.

"A-Apa!?" teriak Tsuna dengan horror. Apa yang dikatakan Mon memang fakta, karena kini ia tengah menggenggam sebuah foto yang menampilkan kegiatannya bersama Hibari—

Kemarin malam. Yang itu, yang ciuman. Mereka belum sampai tahap menganu, ingat?

Ukh. Tsuna tidak tahan melihat wajahnya sendiri yang benar-benar merah dan…uh, keenakan, pada foto itu.

Pokoknya, jangan sampai foto nista itu berada di tangan Mon. Entah bencana macam apa yang akan ditimbulkan makhluk yang satu itu dengan foto _hot_ di tangannya, Tsuna tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

"Ke-Kemarikan!"

Seakan mengejek Tsuna, Mon dengan kurang ajarnya mengibas-ngibaskan foto itu di depan wajah si pemuda bersurai cokelat. "Oh, tidak bisa~ Kumo harus mau mencium bahumu dulu~"

_Memangnya, Hibari-_san_ mau?_

Sedari tadi, Hibari memang tidak mengeluarkan suara. Ia terus berdiam diri, berdiri pada tempatnya berada. Pandangannya meneliti Mon dan Tsuna. Kepalanya menunduk, sedang berpikir. Entah apa yang tengah melintas di kepala pemuda itu.

"Um…" Dengan ragu, Tsuna mencoba untuk memanggil Hibari. Dan ia tidak bisa menahan rasa syukurnya ketika tanpa harus menyebut namanya, Hibari telah lebih dulu mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ada yang menggangguku," Hibari mengemukakan isi pikirannya. "Darimana kau bisa mendapat foto itu?"

"…Eh?"

Saat itu, Tsuna merasa luar biasa heran. Maksudnya, Hibari berbicara dengan santai seolah adegan '_hot_' dirinya dengan Tsuna kemarin malam bukan masalah baginya. Tsuna sendiri merasa wajahnya memanas karena alasan yang tidak jelas melihat foto yang—'_ahn~ ahn~'_ itu.

"Oh, ini?" Untuk memastikan, Mon kembali mengibaskan foto itu, seolah ia sedang mengatakan kepada dunia, 'Halo bung, lihatlah adegan _hot_ ini~', dan itu benar-benar membuat Tsuna risih. "Aku mendapatkannya dari putriku yang mematai-mataimu."

"Oh. Putrimu."

Tsuna kira, Mon sendiri yang mematai-matai mereka. Kalau itu benar, tentu saja Tsuna menjadi semakin risih—

Eh. Apa katanya—'putriku'? Putri? Dia punya anak!?

"Ka-Kau punya anak, Mon-_san_!?" tanya Tsuna yang terperangah. Kakinya tanpa sadar mengambil satu langkah mundur.

"Tentu saja. Kau kira aku ini tidak laku, heh? Asal kau tahu saja, aku sudah punya istri sejak lama," terang Mon, menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk menyombongkan diri dan mengejutkan dua anggotanya yang manis itu.

"Ka-Kau? Menikah?" tanya Tsuna sekali lagi, masih belum mempercayai fakta baru di hadapannya. Mon mengangguk dengan angkuh.

"Dia manusia. Dan dia cantik. Ah, jangan lupa, putriku juga imut, lho," Mon memberi jeda sejenak, sebelum ia mendapat ide dan menambahkan, "Sama imutnya dengan kalian."

"…Err. Terima kasih."

Entah ia harus merasa senang atau bagaimana dengan kalimat itu.

"Kesampingkan hal itu," sela Tsuna, berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya yang mulai macam-macam. "Aku baru tahu kalau rasmu bisa kawin dengan ras manusia."

"Tentu saja. Ingat, Oozora. Aku bukan hewan—paling tidak, bukan sepenuhnya hewan," terang Mon seraya mengangguk-angguk pada dirinya sendiri. "Jadi, aku bisa dengan bebas menikahi seorang manusia."

"Jadi begitu…"

Bagaimanapun juga, Tsuna merasa jawaban yang baru saja diutarakan oleh ketuanya itu sedikit kurang jelas, ia menghilangkan beberapa detail. Apa mungkin kelinci biadap itu memang tidak tahu, tapi berlagak sok tahu? Toh, itu tidak penting.

Intinya, sekarang ia tahu kalau ras setengah manusia setengah hewan macam Mon bisa menikahi seorang manusia. Oke.

Ngomong-ngomong, mereka tadi bicara tentang apa?

Oh, benar. Foto mesum itu.

"Memangnya mau kau apakan foto itu kalau kami tidak menurut?" Tsuna bertanya seraya menunjuk Mon yang siul-siul sambil memasang muka watados.

"Um, nggak tahu, ya. Mungkin akan kusebarkan?"

Wajah kelinci itu…Tsuna tahu wajah super duper _moe_ itu tidak seharusnya ia beri _deathglare_. Tapi, bodo amat. Dirinya yang teramat sabar ini, setelah mengalami berbagai rintangan sebagai Vongola Decimo, hampir tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melempar tubuh kecil itu dari tempat mereka berada ke bagian bawah markas—ingat bahwa mereka sedang berada di lantai atas.

"Mon-_san_, tolong—"

"Boss!"

Sebuah suara maskulin yang serak-serak basah menginterupsi pembicaraan hangat dan harmonis mereka. Ketika Tsuna menoleh ke arah sumber suara, ia menyadari kalau makhluk yang memanggil Mon dengan 'boss' barusan adalah seorang bangaa berkepala kadal dengan kulit hijau—ia sempat merinding jijay melihat kulit bersisiknya.

"Oh. Ada apa?" tanya Mon, memasuki mode kerennya dan berbalik menghadap bawahannya itu. Bangaa berupa kadal tersebut berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Mon, lantas membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga si boss kelinci.

Duh, Tsuna jadi kepo ketika Mon mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi serius. Ada masalah kah? Kalau memang ada, ia ingin sekali membantu—tidak, bohong. Tsuna sudah terlalu lelah hari ini. Jika masalah itu tidak terlalu penting dan dapat Mon atasi sendiri, ia akan menghindar untuk malam ini dan tidur, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

"Aku tahu. Untuk sementara, psst, psst, psst…" Mon menjawab dan ganti berbisik pada kadal itu—yang Tsuna heran, kadal itu…punya telinga tidak, sih? Dan dengan pedenya Mon membisiki makhluk itu.

"Baiklah, Boss."

…Eh. Dia bisa dengar!?

Dengan patuh, kadal itu menuruni tangga untuk melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Mon kepadanya. Ini sempat membuat Tsuna berpikir—kalau para anggota begitu menghormati Mon, itu berarti Mon adalah orang yang hebat, ya?

Tapi otak Mon sudah sedikit miring, ia rasa.

"Mon-_san_…" panggil Tsuna dengan ragu, takut kalau ia akan digoda lagi. "Apa ada masalah?"

"Fuh. Tidak," balas Mon dengan nada rendah, menunjukkan mode seriusnya yang sangat kece itu di depan kedua anggota kesayangannya. Hibari menunjukkan seringai tipis—ia jadi ingat sosok bayi kuat bernama Reborn, sementara Tsuna mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Menghela nafas panjang, Mon berbalik untuk memberikan perintah berupa, "Hal pertama yang harus kalian lakukan setelah ini adalah, mengunjungi Old Dalan."

Old Dalan? Sepertinya Tsuna pernah mendengar nama itu di suatu tempat…

"Ah. Sesepuh dari Lowtown itu, ya?" tebak Tsuna, dan ia mendapat jawaban berupa senyuman simpul dari Mon.

"Tepat. Jangan lupa untuk mengunjunginya. _Jangan sampai lupa_," perintah Mon sekali lagi, dengan penekanan pada beberapa kata. Dengan begitu, Tsuna mengasumsi bahwa perkara ini ada kaitannya dengan masalah Mon. Dengan kata lain, ini adalah masalah yang cukup penting.

Mengangguk mantap, Tsuna lantas menjawab dengan nada yang tak kalah tegas dari sang kelinci, "Aku mengerti."

"Hmph," Diam-diam Hibari menyeringai dengan kedua mata tertutup—merasa bangga dan senang ketika mode boss Tsuna lagi-lagi keluar. Herbivora itu sudah tumbuh besar, pikirnya.

…Siapa elu, Hibari? Bapaknya Tsuna kah?

Sambil mengangguk puas, Mon memberi satu pesan terakhir kepada mereka.

"Hati-hati. Old Dalan lebih berbahaya dariku."

Berbahaya dalam artian apa, Tsuna sama sekali tak tahu. Yang jelas, ia punya firasat kalau malam ini akan jadi panjang.

.

.

Malam itu, Kota Rabanastre benar-benar ramai, berbeda dengan biasanya. Sebagian besar penduduk memilih untuk pergi keluar dari kediaman mereka. Beberapa pedagang yang tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini pun turut meramaikan Kota Rabanastre dengan ikut membuka bermacam-macam toko kecil.

Kalau semua orang menikmati kemeriahan malam itu, Hibari Kyoya malah merasa _bad mood_ ketika ia melihat lautan manusia di depannya. Tsuna entah bagaimana berhasil mencegah prefek itu pergi—mereka masih ada urusan dengan Old Dalan. Dan di sinilah mereka berada sekarang, terjebak keramaian.

Kumpulan orang-orang itu membuat suhu udara memanas, mengalahkan dingin malam sekalipun. Tsuna sedang beristiharat di sebuah jalan kecil di antara bangunan-bangunan yang sepi, bersama Hibari dengan muka 'senggol-bacok' di belakangnya. Tanpa diperhatikan saja ia tahu kalau Hibari benar-benar bad mood _lantaran_ ia memaksanya ikut berkerumun dengan penduduk herbivora itu.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir…Tsuna jadi melas juga kepada Hibari.

"Hibari-_san_…" panggil Tsuna dengan takut, punggungnya bersender pada tembok bangunan di belakangnya. Pemuda itu menjerit pelan ketika ia baru menyadari aura kegelapan yang tebal di sekitar Hibari—sungguh suram. "Ma-Maaf…Sudah memaksamu untuk…ini…"

Wajah _moe_ itu, suara imut yang terbata-bata itu, mata berkaca-kaca itu—_Moe Overload_. Salah satu kemampuan jitu si Decimo yang digunakan untuk menenangkan mereka yang marah. Dan sampai saat ini, belum ada orang yang tidak terkena efek jurus itu.

Bagaimana dengan Hibari?

"Hie!"

Sebuah lengan kekar tiba-tiba menghantam tembok di belakang Tsuna, dengan sukses membuat pemuda bertubuh kecil itu terperangkap di antara tembok dan tubuh Hibari sendiri. Semburat merah pada wajah Tsuna semakin menjalar pada kedua telinganya ketika hembusan nafas Hibari yang hangat mengenai wajahnya.

Pose ini sungguh ambigu bagi hatinya yang rapuh.

"_Omnivore_," ucap Hibari tepat di depan wajahnya, dan Tsuna segera dapat merasakan bau nafas Hibari yang begitu wangi dan memabukkan. "Kau akan membayar semua ini. Malam ini."

Tung—otak Tsuna berhenti berputar mendengar kalimat ambigu tersebut. Hibari ambigu. Ambigu, ambigu, ambigu.

Ambigu dan imajinasi liar itu indah, ya.

"Un…Hibari-_san_…"

Jarak wajah mereka yang dekat menyebabkan manik cokelat Tsuna bertemu dengan milik Hibari yang berwarna kelabu. Dan untuk menambah rasa deg-degan Tsuna, Hibari semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, matanya perlahan menutup.

Jantung Tsuna ber-_doki-doki_. Seketika, dirinya merasa pasrah dengan apapun yang akan dilakukan oleh pemuda bersurai hitam itu, dan kedua matanya ikut terpejam.

Kepalanya membunyikan alarm 'Kyaaaa!' ketika kedua bibir mereka bertemu dengan lembut, namun sayangnya singkat. Dan saat itu juga, dadanya merasa meledak-ledak dengan aneh, seperti kembang api.

Sebelum Tsuna malu dengan dirinya sendiri, sang prefek menarik dirinya mundur. Lidahnya sempat menyapu bibir bawah Tsuna dengan—oh so sekseh dan menggoda.

Ahn, Tsuna jadi merinding keenakan.

"Jangan lupa, _Omnivore_. Atau, _kamikorosu_."

"E-Eh?" tanya Tsuna dengan inosen, pikirannya masih melayang-layang dan dirinya serasa nge-fly. Yah, ia memang mabuk sih. Mabuk oleh ciuman Hibari, ciat. Ia tahu kalau Hibari meminta suatu imbalan tersendiri karena Tsuna telah menariknya paksa ke dalam kerumunan para herbivora. Dan imbalan itu akan Hibari minta malam ini juga, entah berupa apa, Tsuna tidak tahu.

Tapi pikirannya mengarah pada—itulah. Tahu sendiri. Pikirannya jadi mesum semenjak Reborn mengajarkannya sesuatu yang tidak pantas untuk anak di bawah umur. Kata tutor sadis itu, "Buat nambah wawasan. Kau kan Boss Vongola. Masa' seperti ini tidak tahu."

"U-Um…Hibari-_san_…Kita harus ke…Um, Old Dalan."

Aduh. _Awkward_ sekali suasananya. Tsuna jadi ingin terjun dari suatu jurang saat itu juga, merasakan betapa ekstrimnya ketinggian. Dan keinginannya tersebut akan terkabul ketika Hibari tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya, meletakkannya dengan tidak _so sweet_ di atas bahu tegapnya. Tsuna merasa jadi seperti karung saja, dipikul-pikul begitu.

"Hibari-_san_, apa yang kau lakukan!?" tanya—jerit Tsuna horror.

"Hn."

…_Hn? Hn? HN? Kalau boleh tahu, HN itu artinya apa, Hibari-_san_!?_

"HIEE!"

Tanpa peringatan, Hibari melompat menuju atap bangunan terdekat, mendarat di atasnya. Oh. Keinginan Tsuna untuk menikmati ketinggian ekstrim pun dikabulkan oleh Hibari. Dengan begini, ia bisa melihat pemandangan kota dengan lebih luas.

"Whoa," Tsuna berdecak kagum melihat pemandangan di bawahnya. Begitu banyak orang di sana, jalan-jalan sangat padat, dipenuhi oleh semua orang yang ingin menyaksikan pawai yang ditunggu-tunggu. Jujur saja, banyaknya gemerlap lampu dari bawah sana sedikit berhasil mengurangi rasa takut Tsuna.

"Banyak sekali orang, seperti laut saja…"

Sekarang, Tsuna mengerti kenapa Hibari benar-benar mengamuk.

Hibari dengan cepat melompat dari satu atap ke atap lainnya, mencari jalan menuju Lowtown. Banyaknya herbivora di bawah sana membuatnya jijay dan ia ingin segera mengakhiri urusannya. Malam ini, ia benar-benar akan meminta imbalannya dari Tsuna.

Imbalan berupa apa ya, ngomong-ngomong?

"Ah!" Tsuna menunjuk ke arah suatu tempat di bawah sana. "Pawainya sudah sampai di sana…" Tiba-tiba saja _Hyper Intuition_ mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ada sesuatu sangat penting yang ada di bawah sana. Sesuatu yang terlarang, namun diharuskan untuk diketahui.

Menoleh ke arah Hibari, Tsuna berkata dengan suara _moe_,"Hibari-_san_…To-Tolong berhenti sebentar…ya?" Jurus _moe_-nya terbukti kurang ampuh ketika Hibari belum juga memperlambat jalannya. Tanpa kenal putus asa, Tsuna mencoba sekali lagi—ia mendapat ide.

"Malam ini…aku akan memberikannya…pada Hibari-_san_ seorang…"

Lho. Lho. LHO. Demi kolornya Lussuria, apa yang baru saja ia katakan? Pikiran Tsuna sepertnya sudah buntu. Ah, betapa indahnya ambigu dan imajinasi liar itu.

Tapi sebentar kemudian, Tsuna jadi malu sendiri.

—Abaikan hal itu, karena ia berhasil membuat Hibari menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menurunkan tubuhnya dengan sedikit tidak lembut. Punggungnya jadi sakit, kau tahu.

"Terima kasih…Hibari-_san_."

"Hn."

Uwo, tapi tetap saja…Hibari menuruti permintaannya? Berarti ia memang benar-benar berniat mengambil 'sesuatu' itu dari Tsuna malam ini. Tidak tahu, Tsuna lelah dengan semua keambiguan ini. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan istirahat.

Jadi, kembali ke topik.

Sambil berjongkok keren, Tsuna memusatkan pandangannya pada pawai yang tengah berhenti berjalan di bawah sana, tepat di depan sebuah tempat besar bernama katedral*. Dan, betapa shock-nya pemuda imut itu, ketika ia menyadari bahwa pawai yang dimaksud oleh penduduk adalah pawai-nya Imperial. Di antara banyaknya prajurit berkepala ember pada pawai itu, Tsuna melihat beberapa kereta besar yang kelihatan canggih dan mewah. Asumsinya sendiri mengatakan kalau di dalam kereta mewah itu terdapat orang-orang berpangkat besar dalam pasukan Imperial. Beberapa kereta kecil lainnya yang berbentuk aneh—seperti mangkok yang dibalik, dan terbang, kau tahu—mengekor di belakang.

"Jadi, di dunia ini memang ada teknologi canggih, begitu?" tanya Tsuna kepada dirinya sendiri, tidak mengharapkan jawaban dari siapapun. Hibari di sampingnya kemungkinan besar tidak akan mau repot-repot menjawab.

Kau tahu, berarti para penduduk ingin nonton ember-ember berjalan yang monoton itu dengan kurang kerjaan?

Tidak. Tsuna yakin mereka punya alasan lain. Dengan itu, kedua matanya kembali meneliti keadaan, dan tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk melihat seseorang yang tidak memakai helm jejadian seperti prajurit lainnya. Pria yang tengah berdiri di atas kereta mewah itu memiliki rambut panjang sebahu, dan dengan percaya diri dia melambaikan tangannya, mengabaikan segala sorakan penuh cela dari para penduduk.

"Apa yang akan orang itu lakukan?"

Seluruh prajurit beserta pria yang sepertinya merupakan orang penting itu turun dari kendaraan masing-masing, kemudian bersama-sama menaiki tangga yang mengantar mereka menuju halaman depan katedral kecil yang tak Tsuna ketahui namanya.

Untuk sejenak, seluruh penduduk terdiam. Oh—apakah ada sesuatu yang akan dimulai?

"Kita akan membangun Consul yang baru," seru salah satu prajurit berkepala helm itu dari bawah sana, suaranya menggema keras pada keheningan malam. "Yang Mulia _Lord_ Vayne Solidor, Komandan Pasukan Kerajaan Archadian—"

Pria bernama Vayne Solidor itu dengan tiba-tiba berjalan maju, sehingga perkataan prajurit tersebut terputus. Langkahnya begitu tegap dan percaya diri. Tsuna tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi ia merasakan firasat buruk hanya dengan melihat sosok itu saja. Mengherankan, memang. Karena pria itu terlihat bijaksana sekali dari luar.

Masalahnya, _Hyper Intuition_ tidak pernah membohonginya.

"—Yang Mulia!" panggil prajurit tadi, tercengang dengan aksi mengejutkan dari atasannya. Vayne dengan sumringah menaiki kereta terbang mewahnya yang tengah berhenti. Sebelum berbicara, ia menyorot semua penduduk di hadapannya, seperti meminta mereka untuk mengakui keberadaan dirinya saat itu.

"Penduduk Rabanastre!" seru komandan berambut sebahu itu, dengan kedua tangan yang terangkat naik. "Apakah pandangan benci yang kalian tujukan kepada Consul? Dengan kebencian kah kalian melihat Kerajaan Archadian?"

Sorak sorai penuh ejekan terdengar tanpa perlu menunggu. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang melempari—setidaknya berusaha untuk melempari Vayne dengan batu atau benda lainnya. Beberapa kalimat penuh benci terlontar dari mulut mereka.

"Ludahi saja kerajaan busukmu itu!"

"Kami tidak membutuhkanmu! Pulanglah ke Archadian!"

"Setidaknya ganti model seragam prajuritnya kek, kasian mereka, tidak bisa bernapas!" Tsuna ikut berseru dari atas atap dengan tidak nyambung. Ah, ia tidak peduli, otaknya sudah benar-benar buntu kalau menyangkut masalah politik begini. Lagipula tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya di atas sini, kecuali—Hibari.

"Pfft."

Apa. Apa itu. Apakah Tsuna baru saja mendengar suara 'pfft' kecil dari sebelahnya—dari Hibari?

Ia jadi geli karena Hibari yang berusaha menahan tawa itu imut sekali, namun ia juga merasa malu sendiri karena ditertawakan. Jadinya, Tsuna pura-pura tidak mendengar Hibari dan mencoba untuk tetap berkonsentrasi pada pertunjukan kecil di bawah sana yang lebih penting saat ini.

"Ketahuilah satu hal, wahai penduduk Rabanastre," Sang komandan kembali berucap dengan nada bijaksana di dalam kalimat yang diutarakannya. Vayne masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia marah—ternyata pria itu cukup sabar untuk bisa menahan diri terhadap cemoohan yang dilemparkan untuknya. Kalau Tsuna jadi orang itu, ia akan langsung pulang, bergumul selimut, kalau perlu nyemplung ke sumur.

"…Aku tidak memiliki satu pun niat untuk mengobarkan rasa benci itu, maupun meminta kalian mengabdikan bakti kalian," sambung pria itu lagi, ketenangan belum meninggalkan dirinya. "Kalian menyayangi Raja Raminas. Dan Raja Raminas, mencintai kalian, rakyatnya."

Mendengar nama Raja Raminas disebut, para penduduk terdiam seketika, ingatan ketika Raja Raminas yang penyayang masih hidup dan memimpin negeri itu datang dalam benak mereka.

"Beliau pantas untuk dicintai. Beliau adalah seseorang yang menginginkan kedamaian untuk rakyatnya. Dan sekarang pun, Raja Raminas masih hidup di antara kalian, melindungi kalian…" Vayne masih melanjutkan pidato kecilnya dengan tenang. Gejolak semua orang dapat ia redam begitu saja, menyisakan sebuah kesunyian, sangat kontras dengan suasana tadi. "Aku hanya menginginkan satu hal; mari menggenggam perdamaian yang dicita-citakan oleh Yang Mulai Raja Raminas. Dua tahun penuh peperangan di antara negaraku dan negara kalian telah berlalu, menyisakan akhir yang pahit."

Kedua mata Tsuna membulat—dua tahun penuh peperangan? Sebenarnya apa saja rahasia yang dunia ini simpan?

"Satu hal saja; kebencian kalian terhadapku, terhadap Kerajaan Archadian, tidak akan membuatku mundur. Aku akan berdiri tegak, menahan kebencian kalian, dan menerima panah dan tombak menyakitkan dari kalian," ucap Vayne dengan suara lantang, rasa percaya dirinya mulai meningkat. "Aku akan melindungi Dalmasca!"

Tunggu, tunggu. Archadian itu—sebenarnya orang-orang kerajaan itu berniat baik atau buruk? Mereka, singkatnya, adalah orang-orang yang seharusnya menjadi musuh, bukan? Tsuna sama sekali tidak paham, rasa peningnya muncul lagi.

"Aku akan membayar hutangku terhadap peperangan dua tahun silam. Aku bersumpah akan hal itu!"

Perkataan itu membuat nafas Tsuna tercekat—bagaimana bisa? Orang-orang yang ia cap sebagai penjahat itu baru saja bersumpah akan melindungi Rabanastre—tidak, bahkan seluruh Dalmasca. Dan lagi, suara lantang serta ekspresi yakin itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan adanya kebohongan.

"Aku sangat menaruh harapan pada kalian," katanya lagi dengan lirih seraya menaruh tangan kanan pada dada kirinya, membungkuk hormat sebagai penutup yang dapat mengundang tepuk tangan riuh dari para penduduk. Bisa dibayangkan betapa bingungnya Tsuna melihat kebencian mereka berubah menjadi rasa hormat hanya dengan beberapa kalimat bijak dari Vayne.

"Sulit dipercaya…" bisik Tsuna, wajahnya semakin memucat. Begitu banyak fakta yang tidak dapat diterima begitu saja oleh otaknya.

"Selesai, _Omnivore_?" Sebuah suara bernada bosan menginterupsi pemuda bersurai cokelat itu dari segala pikirannya. Dengan lemah, Tsuna menganggukkan kepalanya. Yah—informasi yang ia dapat ini memang terdengar aneh dan tidak masuk akal. Tetapi ini lebih baik daripada ia tidak mengerti apapun.

Pikirannya tidak bisa lepas dari kalimat, 'Bagaimana jika mereka mencuci otak penduduk? Bagaimana jika di balik kata-kata manis mereka, terdapat sesuatu yang mengerikan?'

Sebuah helaan nafas panjang terdengar darinya.

"Maaf, Hibari-_san_. Bisakah kau mencari Gokudera-_kun_ terlebih dahulu?"

Ya, masih ada hal yang jauh lebih penting yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Jalanan sedang sepi untuk sementara berkat sebagian besar penduduk yang berkumpul pada halaman depan katedral tersebut.

"_Omnivore_. Imbalan nanti malam. Dua kali lipat."

Tsuna memelototkan matanya.

"Eh!? Kok bisa!? Apa salahku?"

Pada akhirnya, Tsuna memutuskan bahwa malam itu, terdapat begitu banyak hal yang tidak ia mengerti. Seperti urusan Kerajaan Archadian dengan Kerajaan Dalmasca, maupun Hibari yang tiba-tiba menginginkan imbalan dua kali lipat.

Hei, setidaknya bisakah ia tahu bentuk imbalannya?

Pfft—no. Sepertinya kau harus menunggu, Tsuna.

* * *

**Waktu yang sama, di depan Katedral…**

Lord Vayne Solidor menuruni kereta mewahnya dengan tenang dan penuh wibawa. Di bawah, beberapa bawahan dan prajurit telah menunggunya, memuji penampilan memukaunya barusan begitu ia nampak di hadapan mereka. Semua itu hanya Vayne balas dengan senyuman kecil.

"Bagaimana Rabanastre menurut Anda, _Lord_ Vayne?" tanya salah seorang bawahan dengan jabatan cukup tinggi, terbukti dari pakaiannya yang agak berbeda dari prajurit lainnya.

"Hebat sekali," jawab Vayne sekaligus memuji. Pandangannya kemudian mengarah pada katedral di belakangnya. "Aku harap _Lord_ Gramis bisa menyaksikan kota ini sendiri."

Seorang bawahan di depannya tertawa kecil. "Tetapi, putri beliau sedang menyaksikannya, sekarang."

* * *

Seorang perempuan berambut cokelat sepunggung dengan perawakan kecil sedang mengaduk-aduk minuman cokelat hangatnya dengan pandangan yang kerap kali berpindah-pindah. Bukan sebuah kebosanan yang melandanya, melainkan sebuah ketertarikan dan rasa ingin tahu.

"Hentikan itu, Lu. Minumanmu jadi terlihat menjijikkan," tukas seorang pemuda berambut hitam acak-acakan di depannya dengan kalem, dengan aneh berprilaku tidak seperti biasanya, brutal dan ugal-ugalan.

Lucy menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Bukan urusanmu," balasnya sambil mengambil satu kentang goreng dari piringnya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. "Lagipula, Rasch, tidakkah kau tertarik dengan mereka—siapa itu, bangaa, ya?"

"Tidak. Menjijikkan," jawab Rasch seadanya. Jangan bilang kepada siapapun kalau sebenarnya ia sedang mengagumi Lucy dalam balutan baju kasualnya. Ya, dia mesum dan dia bangga.

Mereka berdua memang datang ke Rabanastre bersama pasukan Imperial, tapi bukan Rasch namanya kalau ia tidak memilih untuk menyeret Lucy kabur sebelum pawai kecil-kecilan itu dimulai. Tolong—ia benci jadi tontonan yang dijelek-jelekkan. Dirinya bukanlah Vayne Solidor yang dengan kata-katanya dapat mengubah pikiran seseorang, maupun Raja—calon _Ayah_nya sendiri yang dapat membuat seseorang yang memberontak terjatuh hanya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Raschler hanyalah seseorang yang menginginkan kebebasan—bersama orang yang dikasihinya. Itu saja.

"Jadi, setelah ini bagaimana?"

Rasch menaikkan satu alisnya mendengar pertanyaan penuh ragu tersebut. "Bagaimana apanya?"

"Aku sedikit tidak yakin dengan…" Lucy menggantungkan kalimatnya, mengambil jeda sejenak untuk menyeruput sedikit minumannya. "Kau tahu, dengan rencana _Sir_ Vayne."

"Hm, rencana itu?" Rasch bergumam singkat menanggapinya. Satu tangan ia gunakan untuk menumpu wajahnya, sedangkan tangannya yang menganggur mengambil salah satu kentang goreng milik Lucy—yang untungnya tidak diprotes oleh pemilik makanannya—kemudian memainkannya sebentar sebelum memasukannya ke dalam mulut. "Aku tidak peduli—"

"Hmph, kau memang tidak bisa diharapkan," gerutu Lucy dari seberangnya, kini melipat dua tangan di depan dada dengan ekspresi kesal pada \ wajahnya.

"Habisnya," Rasch mencoba membela diri, dengan bingung menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "…akhir-akhir ini sistem pemerintahan kita terlalu rumit dan merepotkan. Lama-lama aku jadi malas ikut campur—"

"Kesampingkan masalah pemerintahan," sela Lucy. "Rencana kali ini menyangkut banyak orang," Lucy mengangkat wajahnya ke atas, menghadap langit dengan pasrah, kedua lengan terkulai lemah pada kursi yang ditempatinya. "Ah, akhir-akhir ini orang-orang memang aneh. Dan aku merasa agak risih dengan _Sir_ Vayne, kau tahu."

Rasch seketika menyipitkan matanya, genggamannya pada gelas minumannya mengerat—bersyukurlah gelas itu masih berwujud utuh.

Sedari dulu, ia tahu betul kalau insting Lucy tidak bisa diremehkan. Menurutnya, gadis itu seperti binatang lemah yang berinsting tajam, yang tahu harus bertindak bagaimana—menghadapi musuhnya atau melarikan diri. Rasch memang suka orang kuat. Tapi gadis seperti Lucy…

Kenapa ia bisa tertarik padanya? Perasaan lemah seperti serangga yang disebut cinta ini memang terjadi tanpa diduga-duga. Menyebalkan atau menyenangkan—kedua-duanya berjalan beriringan dalam cinta, Rasch rasa.

"Ayah seharusnya menolak rencana ini," ujar Lucy lagi, pandangannya semakin suram dan di kedua matanya terpatul harapan yang pupus. "Kenapa ia dengan mudahnya menyetujui? Kenapa _Sir_ Vayne seolah sedang merencanakan sesuatu? Kenapa semua orang di Archadian menjadi aneh?"

"Entahlah," timpal Rasch sedapatnya. "Sesuatu yang tidak benar sedang terjadi saat ini, merangkak dalam kegelapan dan masih belum memunculkan diri. Paling tidak, kita harus tahu itu."

Sedikit rona merah menjalar pada wajah mungil Lucy mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan secara keren itu. Karena tidak tahu harus berbicara bagaimana, ia hanya bisa menunduk seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Dasar Rasch dan kekerenannya yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Demam?" tanya Rasch dengan nada nakal, sebuah seringai muncul pada wajah galak namun tampan itu. "…Atau, kau terpesona diriku?"

'Ti-Tidak! Kata siapa!?' adalah kalimat yang semula ingin dikatakan oleh gadis berambut cokelat yang bersangkutan. Tapi tidak, ia sudah tahu betul kebiasaan Rasch yang suka menggodanya ini. Jika ia menjawab seperti tadi, itu sama saja ia terperangkap jebakannya. Ditambah lagi, ia bukanlah orang yang _tsundere_. Malah sebaliknya, Lucy cukup membenci sifat itu, sifat yang sok menyangkal, tetapi di dalam hati sebenarnya membenarkan.

Jadi, dengan sebuah senyum kecil dan mata menyipit, gadis itu menjawab, "Oh? Bagaimana kalau aku bilang 'iya'?"

Ho? Ada apa ini? Apakah Lucy sedang dalam mood menggodanya?

Rasch menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum membalas dengan, "Apakah wajahku setampan itu, sampai-sampai kau ingin melakukan," Rasch menghentikan perkataannya sejenak untuk menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan gerakan sensual dan sekseh. "—hal-hal tidak sopan kepadaku?"

Penglihatan Rasch sedikit menangkap kedutan kecil pada ujung bibir Lucy. Merasa kepercayaan dirinya terkumpul, ia melanjutkan, "Kau ingin melakukan hal seperti _itu_, bukan? Seperti yang selalu kulakukan padamu…" Rasch tidak bisa menahan tawa kecilnya ketika ia melihat rona merah itu lagi pada wajah Lucy, serta bahu kecil miliknya yang bergetar karena suatu alasan.

"A-Ayo kembali, Rasch," jawab Lucy dengan pelan, wajahnya ia alihkan. "Aku yakin mereka sedang mencari kita."

Kedua sisi pipi Rasch tertarik untuk membentuk sebuah senyum kemenangan—satu poin kemenangan untuk dirinya.

"Baiklah. Lagipula, ada semakin banyak orang yang datang ke sini," jawab Rasch sembari melirik gerombolan kecil penduduk Rabanastre di lantai satu. Saat ini mereka berada di lantai dua, sehingga para serangga itu belum bisa melihat sosok mereka yang dapat dengan mudah dikenali.

"Itu berarti, pawainya sudah selesai?" tanya Lucy setelah meneguk sisa minumannya dengan cepat, lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan tak lupa membawa benda kesayangannya yang berukuran cukup panjang, masih terbungkus rapi dengan wadah kainnya.

Dan benda itu, adalah senjata kesayangannya—pedangnya.

Kau tahu, untuk jaga-jaga.

"Hn, mungkin."

Sebelum mereka dikenali dan dikerumuni, Rasch dan Lucy memutuskan untuk segera kembali menuju hotel tempat mereka menginap. Beberapa penduduk sempat mengenali mereka, dan Lucy hanya tersenyum manis, sementara Rasch memberikan tatapan 'apa-lo-liat-liat' dengan sadis dan tidak berperasaan.

Dan kini, saat mereka tengah melewati sebuah jalan yang sepi pun, Lucy merasa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi, sesuatu yang tidak terlalu bermasalah maupun mengganggu, namun cukup penting.

Rasch berjalan dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celananya, kelihatannya tidak merasakan apapun.

Si bodoh yang otaknya encer itu—yah, Tsuna tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Biarkan saja dia, jangan ganggu pemuda itu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan macam 'Rasch, kau merasa ada yang aneh?', karena jawaban diberikan olehnya pasti tidak meyakinkan. Dalam saat-saat tertentu, Lucy malah digoda, bukan mendapat jawaban.

Yah—mungkin ini hanya perasaannya saja. Sampai saat ini, belum ada sesuatu yang buruk yang menimpa mereka, dan Lucy bersyukur untuk itu.

"Gandengan tangan, Lu."

Gadis mungil itu memutar kedua matanya. Permintaan yang terdengar seperti perintah itu—dasar, ia jadi geli dan kesal di saat yang bersamaan. Geli karena Rasch bersikap seperti anak kecil yang memaksa dibelikan mainan. Dan kesal karena ia sedang dalam _mood-mood_ 'Aku-ingin-begini-aku-ingin-begitu'.

Pada akhirnya, sebuah senyum lebar merekah pada bibir Lucy. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia meraih tangan tunangannya yang lebih besar darinya itu, menggenggamnya erat.

"…Baiklah."

* * *

Gokudera Hayato belum merasakan keasyikan dan kesenangan seperti malam itu. Jujur saja, ia bukanlah tipe orang yang suka _hang out_—kecuali dengan _Juudaime_-nya. Gokudera memilih untuk berdiam diri di apartemennya, atau berlatih dan terkadang iseng-iseng mengerjakan teka-teki silang.

Jadi malam ini adalah kali pertamanya ia _hang out_ dengan seseorang tanpa ada _Juudaime_ di sisinya.

Dan Gatsly adalah seseorang yang mengajaknya.

Dirinya sendiri mengakui kalau acara jalan-jalan mereka malam itu cukup mengasyikkan. Pemuda bersurai silver itu diajak oleh Gatsly ke sebuah tempat dengan makhluk-makhluk aneh dan langka di dalamnya, yaitu kebun binatang—Gokudera baru tahu kalau ada kebun binatang di Kota Rabanastre.

Yang berhasil membuatnya dekat dengan Gatsly adalah kecintaannya pada UMA, sama seperti dirinya—meskipun Gatsly hanya sekedar tertarik pada mereka dan bahkan mula-mula tidak tahu apa itu UMA. Kerisihannya pada Gatsly karena sifatnya agak mirip dengan _seseorang_ pun sirna. Maka, meskipun telah mengetahui pawai yang akan diadakan malam itu, mereka berdua lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama dengan makhluk-makhluk UMA.

Di dalam kebun binatang, Gokudera tidak bisa menahan diri untuk membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar hanya untuk menggumam, "Hebat—mereka semua UMA?"

"Woo, iya dong," jawab Gatsly santai, sebuah jari jempol ia acungkan dan cengiran lebar muncul pada wajahnya.

Pertama, mereka mengunjungi kandang makhluk berbentuk kuda yang memiliki duri-duri panjang pada seluruh tubuhnya, seperti landak. Dan yang lebih membuatnya mengerikan lagi, kuda itu tidak punya mata, dan semua duri serta kulitnya berupa besi.

"Ku-Kuda yang mirip landak ini…benar-benar hebat," gumam Gokudera, kedua matanya berkaca-kaca, merasa luar biasa senang karena akhirnya ia bisa melihat apa yang ingin dilihatnya.

"Masih ada lagi," kata Gatsly sambil menarik Gokudera menuju kandang sebuah makhluk aneh lagi. Kali ini, berupa makhluk seperti burung berbulu kuning dengan sayap yang pendek. "Makhluk itu namanya Chocobo. Kedua sayapnya memang pendek, namun kakinya panjang. Kau tahu apa maksudnya?"

Gokudera yang memang berotak encer segera menyahut, "Dia adalah burung pelari?"

"Benar. Dan dia adalah hewan yang kita gunakan untuk bertransportasi," terang Gatsly layaknya seorang pemandu wisatawan. "Tapi tidak semua orang memiliki Chocobo. Jika ingin menaikinya, kau harus menyewanya."

"Jadi begitu," Gokudera mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Dalam hati, ia mencatat agar nanti ia akan menaiki makhluk itu. Akan ia tunjukkan kehebatannya sebagai penjinak hewan kepada _Juudaime_!

Beberapa jam ke depan, mereka masih tetap sibuk dengan observasi dan obrolan mereka tentang UMA, tidak menaruh sedikit pun rasa peduli ketika banyak orang mulai memenuhi kebun binatang yang semula sepi tersebut—Gokudera hanya sebatas mengasumsi bahwa pawai yang dibicarakan oleh semua penduduk itu telah selesai.

Dan itu berarti, Gokudera harus cepat-cepat mencari _Juudaime_ dan kembali ke penginapan.

"Hari ini melelahkan. Aku pamit dulu, Gatsly-_san_," ucap Gokudera kepada Gatsly. Mereka berdua sedang berada di depan pintu keluar, dan sebelum Gatsly dapat menyeretnya ke sebuah tempat lagi, ia berpamitan.

"Oh? Ah, ya sudah. Besok _hang out_ lagi, yuk!"

Untuk sesaat, ekspresi Gokudera berubah menjadi suram.

"…Ya."

Ekspresi penuh cengiran itu benar-benar mirip dengan _seseorang_, sialan.

Berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran itu dari kepalanya, Gokudera buru-buru membungkukkan badannya sedikit, tersenyum kecil ketika ia melihat Gatsly melambaikan sebelah tangannya. Ketika tubuhnya berbalik, kedua mata hijau _emerald_-nya menangkap sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang mustahil.

Di seberang sana, ia melihat sepasang kekasih yang mesra—kedua wajah mereka menampakkan kebahagiaan, saling tertawa dan tersenyum, ditambah lagi mereka sedang bergandengan tangan. Bukan itu yang membuat perhatiannya tersita, melainkan—

"_Juu…Juudaime_?"

Pandangannya menangkap seorang gadis cantik berambut cokelat sepunggung dengan wajah yang mirip dengan _Juudaime_-nya. Mirip. Banget. Sebelas-dua belas dengan _Juudaime_-nya yang merupakan laki-laki.

Tunggu. Jangan bilang kalau…_Juudaime_ sedang _crossdressing_!? Dan dia dipaksa kencan oleh seseorang!? Kegeraman Gokudera bertambah karena pasangan _Juudaime_—yang menurutnya tengah ber-_crossdressing_ itu, adalah seorang pemuda dengan sebuah seringai khas yang terkenal akan _tonfa_-nya yang mematikan.

"…Hi-Hibari…" bisik Gokudera tidak percaya. Di samping kemesraan '_Juudaime_' dan '_Hibari_', hal yang membuat Gokudera tidak percaya adalah ekspresi sumringah pada wajah Hibari yang biasanya penuh hasrat membenci itu.

Hatinya panas. Kepalanya seperti hendak meledak.

Apa ini? _Juudaime_ kencan dengan si sialan itu? _Juudaime crossdressing_? Hibari tersenyum ganteng? Apa ini. Apa itu. Di mana dirinya sekarang. Siapakah penemu _crossdressing_—

Segala pikiran _absurd_-nya terhenti ketika pandangannya disambut dengan warna hitam.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Katedral = adalah gedung Gereja Kristen yang di dalamnya terdapat tempat duduk khusus bagi uskup. Adegan Vayne Sotoy itu ceramah sebenarnya ngambil dari scene di game-nya. Di belakangnya emang ada bangunan kayak istana, dan ternyata itu namanya katedral. **

**FINISH! ZEHAHAHA! /stress**

**Hibari minta imbalan apa ya? Saya juga nggak tau apa. *senyum lebar***

**Jadi intinya, Archadian itu jahat. Dalmasca itu baik. Tapi kenapa semenjak Raja Dalmasca yang namanya Raja Raminas meninggal, Archadian jadi baik dan mau melindungi mereka? Kurang lebih, itu masalahnya.**

**Oh, dan mulai ada yg menyadari kemiripan RaschLu sama HibaTsuna nih. Malah dia nganggep mereka orang yang sama, hoho. Maklumilah, orang itu lagi galau karena lagi kangen seseorang. /dibom Gokudera**

**Hhh saya mau istirahat dulu. Mana besok ada pelajaran mendokusai, orz**

.

Terima kasih untuk yang selama ini membaca, review, fav, follow.

**Nee**: Ahh, iya. Tentang obat biadap (?) itu, semoga Tsuna lupa mbuang ya. Supaya suatu saat obat itu pecah dan ngefek ke HibaTsuna. Dan yang terjadi seterusnya, if you know what I mean. Au ah, ini cuma harapan saya. XD | Btw, ini balesan nggak jelas banget, maaf ya. Makasih udh review!

**Malachan12**: Mungkin antara chapter ini sampai chapter 15. Mungkin lho. Tapi kayaknya bentar lagi deh. ;) | Lemon? Saya garing kalo buat lemon, orz. Tapi itu tergantung yg minta juga sih. Kalo misal ada, bakal ditaruh di sidestory-nya aja, krn ga semua orang suka lemon. XDD | Orang diangkut yg dimaksud itu Vayne Solidor bin Sotoy (?), bukan? Kalo iya, berarti pertanyaan yg ini udh kejawab. | Thanks udh review!

**Guest/Wookie**: Weleh, lupa kasih nama nih ye. XD | Yaaa, mereka kan masih 14 tahunan, masih seusia anak SMP labil. /plak | 5927 yg mbuat Hibari cemburu? Besok akan saya usahakan. Tapi di chapter ini kayaknya ada dikit. :))) | Makasih udh review!

_Untuk yang log-in, sudah saya balas di PM masing-masing._

_**Berkenan untuk review? C:**_


End file.
